Clea Stronghold
by GothChick791
Summary: Clea stronghold, Will stronghold sister, has decided to join Will in attending Sky High, and she’ll meet the best and worst of ppl, and also discover her powers.
1. The First Encounter

"Clea! Clea! Open the door!" Will said banging on the door of the bathroom.

A few minutes later Clea opened the door and came out, she was wearing a Capri pants, and a pink blouse with converse, as she proudly went to her room for her bag.

"Good morning to you too Will."

10 minutes later

Will and Clea made their way downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning dears," Jetstream said pouring some orange juice into the glasses on the table.

"Morning mom, dad." Clea said sitting at the table.

"Morning honey." Commander said raising his head over the newspaper he was reading.

Will just took his seat and sipped his orange juice.

"Honey is something wrong? You aren't eating." Jetstream asked looking at Will as he made swirls in his cereal with his spoon.

"It's nothing mom."

(BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!)

"Trouble downtown."

"Again?"

"Yes again."

"Honey, I'm sorry we won't be able to see you two off to school again, but we'll see you when you get home, at least." Josie said hugging them both and leaving with the commander.

"This always happens, every time something bad happens they always call on Commander and Jetstream, the two greatest superheroes in the world to save the day."

"Will, is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine Clea, really."

"Ok. I'm glad."

(Beep!Beep!)

"That's the bus."

"Yea, it is."

"Shouldn't Layla be here a long time ago?"

"She's sick, but she said she might be able to make it tomorrow or so."

"So, that's why you're so down?"

"…" Will was silent as he boarded the bus.

"Hey Will!" a light blonde haired guy yelled waving his hand and directing Will beside him.

"Hey Zach."

"And this is?" Zach said interrupting Will before he could ask how he has been and looked up to Clea.

"This is my sister, Clea."

"Nice to meet you Clea."

"I'm pleased to meet you also Zach."

"NEXT STOP SKY HIGH!" the bus driver yelled from the front of the bus.

It took roughly 2 minutes to get to Sky High, and when we arrived we stood in amazement at the school.

"Hello, I'm Gwen Gracelyn, and this is my senior year at Sky High, and I enjoyed every minute of it, and I hope you will too. Since this is my senior year, I am the student body president, so its my duty to escort you to the gym for your power placement."

We all followed her to the gym, Will began to drift off at times but Clea got him back with a gentle nudge on his shoulder.

After Power Placement

"I'm glad we have lunch now." Zach said ahead of us.

"Zach, we don't. We have classes."

"We all have hero support classes."

"Except for Clea."

"Sorry guys."  
"Clea, it's not your fault."

"Bye Clea." Magenta, Ethan and Zach all said in unison.

"Clea wait!" Will said running up to her.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"  
"Yes Will, We're just a few blocks away from each other, I'm be fine.

"I'm see you at lunch then, and please don't get into trouble."

"I won't Will, you have my word."

"Bye."

"Bye Will."

Clea made her way down the hallway to hero class, until…..

"Watch where you're going!" a girl said looking down at Clea as she picked up her books.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Clea said rising from the floor and handed her the books.

"Who are you anyway?"  
"Clea Stronghold." She said stretching her hand out but the girl was looking very disgusted at it."

"What class are you in?"

"Hero."

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm none of your business, and I'm in hero class, may the best person win."

A little confused yet angry, she went into the class, then she looked around and saw that all the seats were taken except for the seat beside the girl she met earlier, she motioned to it.

"Ahem,… that's not your seat, so don't think of sitting there."

Clea turned away, a little embarrassed she was going to the front of the class."

"Ms. Stronghold please take your seat next to Mr. Peace since you don't seem to have one." Mr. Muedda said laying his work on his table.

Clea walked over to the desk and sat down beside him.

"Hi."

He said nothing, he just looked away.

"Today you'll be assigned your lab parteners for the rest of the semester, and possibly the rest of your school life." Mr. Meudda said smiling to himself. "so let's get started then, to make this simple, the person beside you will be your partner."

Clea looked at Warren, he had dark eyes, long shoulder length black hair, with a red streak on either side, a black shirt a black jacket and blue ripped pants.

Clea thought to herself, "What have I gotten myself into."

"Today we'll be making a fire ray. Now Gwen will give you your tools and what else you'll need for the assignment."

As Gwen handed out the assignments necessities, Clea gazed into his eyes, they were mysteriously dark, as she gazed further and further they shined more beautifully, he didn't quite say anything, but when Gwen came Clea snapped out of the trance.

"Here are your tools."

"Thank You."

"Ready to get started?"  
He was silent.

"Please talk to me, tell me what' son your mind, what's bothering you?" she said assembling the ray, and upon seeing this, he slowly began to hand her the pieces.

Warren then realized that she really meant no harm, that she wasn't like her father at least.

"Your family." He said finally. "They put my father in jail."

"Your father, Barron Battle is your father, omg."

"…."  
"Ms. Stronghold and Mr. Peace I see your assignment is completed well done, but Mr. Peace should be helping a lot more, or he won't get a good grade."

Cleas could immediately feel the desk become flaming hot as Mr. Muedda made the insult.

"He helped Mr. Meudda."

"Very well."

"Class write your names on a piece of paper, stick it on your rays and ggive it to me then you can leave."

Clea wrote Warren's and her names on the paper, stuck it unto the ray and handed it to Mr. Meudda before anyone else.

"You have just received five points for your next assignment Ms. Stronghold and Mr. Peace."

"Thank you." Clea said leaving the desk and going outside, at that time she saw Warren leave already and he was already at his locker.

"Warren."  
"Why are you talking to me?"

"Because you're my lab partner."

"Well we're not in class anymore." He said slamming the locker and leaving.

"Warren, I'm sorry,…for everything"

At the moment Warren stopped in shock as she said it, he realized she was not at all like the Strongholds, she was pure, kind, caring, and very beautiful.

Clea turned and walked in the opposite direction towards the cafeteria, but she turned again and went towards the Hero Support class.

Warren turned around but Clea was gone.


	2. The Assignment

Chapter 2

At the Green Lantern

As Warren was locking up for the night he took a last look around at the place, but to his surprise he spotted a girl in the booth crying, he ignored it for a minute, then glanced back, something felt like he should else told him not to go over because she might not want to talk to him, but even if that was the case, he wouldn't bare to see a girl cry, so her went over.

"Hey."

"Warren?" she said quickly wiping her tears away. "You work here?"

"Yea, can I sit."

"Sure."

"What's wrong Clea?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were crying."

"It's nothing."

"Please talk to me, tell me what's on your mind…."

"What's bothering you." Clea said in amazement, she wouldn't believe he would ever say that, that's how she got him to talk, but now he as he sat there, he made an effort for her.

"I hate my family, my name, Stronghold."

"Why?"

"Because of it, I get teased and on the other hand I get treated differently, better than the others and I think that's unfair, I think the same, fairly." Warren just sat there listening to her, as he gazed into her eyes, her crystal blue eyes, he has never seen somebody more beautiful.

Suddenly a woman shouts in Japanese, and Warren calls back at her.

"I gotta go." "But there's one thing, you aren't like the Stronghold's, you different,I see you different." Warren then held her hand as she got up, and he walked her outside.

"I mean it."

Clea blushed a little. "Thank You." Then she left.

At Home

"So how was it?" Jet Stream asked Will as Clea walked in.

"It was okay."

"Clea!" The Commander shouted as she came into the room.

"How was it?"

"Ok, I guess, I gotta book later."

"What she said." Will said leaving too.

"Clea we gotta talk."

"Why?"

"Because I can't let you tell."

"About?"

"Hero Support!"

"Don't worry Will, You're secret is safe with me."

"So, where have you been?"

"The Green Lantern."

"Because ?"

"I just wanted some time alone."

"Clea, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all."

"Ok, Good night."

"Good night Will?"


	3. Lash

Ally: Ok ppl, I know it's the Paper Lantern, my sister typed the second chapter for me, and was debating that it was the Green Lantern, so I changed it.

Chapter 3

The next day of school

"I'll see you guys at lunch, I'm late for class!" Clea said running down the hallway.

"But we're not going to be there."

In hero Class

"Today we'll start a new assignment." "How too construct a paralysis ray gun."

Mr. Meudda gave Gwen the tools to give out.

"You'll be given a instruction manual."

As Gwen gave Clea and Warren their tools, Clea's mind told her to look to her right because she felt a little uncomfortable, she looked and saw a dark brown haired guy smiling at her, she quickly turned back around.

"Clea?"

"Yes?"

"Our tools are here, We have to get started because I don't want a bad grade."

Clea became a little but distraught the calmed down because he was beginning to show interest.

"Then lets get started then"

About seven minutes later

"Congrats Mr. Peace and Ms. Stronghold, you have completed the assignment, may I have a look?"

"Sure."

Mr. Meudda took up the ray and pulled the trigger pointing it at a boy in the front row, and he immediately turned blue black and fell to the ground.

"He'll wake up in about an hour or so."

"Alright people, class is dismissed."

Everyone ran out.

Clea immediately went to her brother's class, Warren didn't pay much attention.

As Clea walked down the hallway, she felt something wrap around her waist and pulled her towards the wall. Then she saw Mr. Meudda approaching and she cried out to him.

"Mr. Meudda , plz help me!"

"Lash leave her alone, now!" Mr. Meudda shouted.

She then felt released as the boy contracted his arm back to its normal size on his body, he walked away glaring at Clea.

"Thank You Mr. Meudda." Clea said holding her waist.

"Be Careful next time." He said as he walked away.

Clea continued to go down the hallway to Will's class.

"Will?" she said looking around, then she spotted a note on the teacher' s table, a little curious, she took it up and began to read it.

"They're all out on a field trip?"

She then placed it back on the desk as she saw it and made her way to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was packed with people, Clea wandered to the empty table as she put her bag down and went to get her lunch.

She sat down quietly and ate her lunch, she looked up occasionally and saw Warren glancing at her now and then.

Suddenly a guy comes and sits beside her, putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Hey beautiful, My name is Lash, how's about we get together after class, get to know each other?"

Clea took his arm from her shoulder.

"Sassy, play hard to get, I like that." He said stretching his arms wrapping them around her waist once more.

"That was you?" Clea said trying to break free.

"Let me go!"

"Why should I?"

"Leave me alone!"

"You can't make me."

"But I can."

Suddenly Clea saw Warren's hand ignite in front of her face. "She told you to leave her alone!"

At that moment Lash released her, and at that moment everyone in the café was watching them.

"You think you're so big and bad huh Peace, trying to protect your little girlfriend." Lash remarked.

"I don't think,…. I know." "Come on Clea." Warren said as they walked out of the cafeteria.

Everyone was still shocked as they immediately went back to their lunches.

With Warren and Clea

Warren then walked off ahead of Clea as the cafeteria door closed behind them.

"Warren wait! Plz." Clea said running up to him.

"What do you want now?"

"Why did you stop Lash in the café?"

"No reason."

(Bell rings)

Clea leaves and goes into the class.

Warren was now annoyed because he now had to be her lab partner, he went into the class.

"We're back again, I've taken the liberty of lacing an assignment on each of your desks, you are expected to gather all the objects and assemble them for tomorrow."

"Excuse me sir."

"Yes ms. Stronghold?"

"There are like about 20 objects on this sheet."

"You are correct, you and your partner must collect 10 objects each, then assemble your collected objects by tomorrow."

"But where are we suppose to find these objects?" Gwen asked a little jealous that Clea asked the first questions.

It says so on the bottom of the assignment Ms. Grace Lyn."

The class began to chuckle, Gwen got angry so she glared at Clea.

"This was a really short class, but class dismissed."

"Umm Mr. Meudda?" Clea said walking p to the front desk after the class left.

"Yes. Ms. Stronghold."

"The boy that you stopped earlier, what's his name?"

"Lash."

"And the girl beside him?"

"Kendra, his cousin, she is only here for until next week."

"Oh, Thank you Sir."

"My pleasure Ms. Stronghold."

Clea ran out of the classroom hoping that she would catch Warren before he left his locker.

"Warren?"

"Why are you always following me around?"

"Because we have an assignment due tomorrow, and I thought none the less we could get to know each other, and maybe we could become friends."

Warren just left without a word.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me, if this is about being a Stronghold I apologized, I just hope I don't have to be doing that for the rest of my life, and if you don't want to be my partner all you have to do is tell me, maybe since Lash's cousin is leaving ext week I could be his partner."

Warren stopped immediately, the last thing he wanted was for Lash to be her partner, who knows what would happen?

"Paper Lantern, 6, Be there." Then he walked away once more.

Clea walked the opposite way, then she is pushed unto the wall by the same boy she encounted in the café.

"OW!"

"You think this is some kinda joke!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play with me." Lash said wrapping his hand around her neck and raising her into the air.

Clea screamed but Lash covered her mouth.

Warren heard and ran back but Speed came out of no where and sped around Warren several times, Warren fell to the ground deprived of oxygen.

Clea couldn't breathe any longer.

"See your boyfriend can't help you now."

Clea started crying.

"Lash drop her!" a boy yelled from down the hallway.

"What can you do! Nothing."

Then Will charged at him with a punch and Lash flew to the end of the hallway and threw the café's door, dropping Clea, she just laid there unconscious. Speed ran and Warren slowly got up.

"Clea!" Will yelled and ran to her side, then Magenta, Zach, Layla and Ethan surrounded her too.

"Give her space !" Will shouted. "Somebody get the nurse!"

Zach ran off.

The nurse came in a blink of an eyes and put an oxygen mouth as she pumped her chest.

Warren went over to them.

"Come on Clea."

Everyone looked at Warren for they were all shocked to hear him say that.

"She's still not breathing."

"Give her more time, she has to come through!"

"When did you start caring?" Will asked Warren.

"Since she was my lab partner and since we got an assignment."

"So you only care about getting your grade!"

Warren was silent.

Clea gasped for air.

"She's Okay!" the nurse said removing the oxygen mask.

Will hugged Clea tightly, as she returned the hug, then looked up at Warren who walked away as soon as their eyes met.

"Clea are you okay?"

"I see my work here is done." The nurse said packing up.

"Thank a lot nurse." Layla remarked

"It's my job." She said vanishing.

"What happened?"

"Lash was choking you. By the way, why?"

"Because he liked me, and he thinks that Warren and I are dating and Warren humiliated him in the café because I told him to leave me alone, so he is kinda mad at me."

"That's really stupid." Zach said.

"I know."

"Anyway, I'll see you at home ok?" Clea told Will.

"Why, where are you going?"

"Just cover for me ok?"

"You owe me."

"Thank you." Clea said hugging Will then he helped her up and they all went their separate ways.


	4. It's only his grade that matters

Chapter 4

At the Paper Lantern

"I'm going on a break!" Warren said as he saw Clea walk into the resturant.

"Let's get this over with" he told Clea taking the assignment up from the table and walking outside.

"Warren wait!"

"What!"

"You didn't answer my question."

"And that would be?"

"Why are you being so mean to me?"

"We have important things to do than talk about that."

"If you don't want to talk to me, then I won't talk to you, if that's how you want it, fine." Clea said as she vanished right in front of him.

((Clea was invisible, she got the power invisibility from her grandmother, but sometimes when she has certain emotions, her emotions will control her powers, and when she was sad, she could become invisible.))

"Clea? Clea come back!"

"No."

"I need to finish this project!"

"If that's all you care about why don't you get a new lab partner!"

"I don't even know why I thought you were any different than your family."

"Bye Warren."

"Bye." He said storming back into the Paper Lantern.

At Home

"Has anyone seen Clea?" Will asked.

"No. Why? Isn't she with you?" Jet Stream asked.

"Oh yea, she's upstairs." Will said.

"Will, is there something you are hiding from me?"

"No mom."

"I gotta go. I'll be back soon." Wills aid running out the door.

Will ran down the Paper Lantern looking for Clea, in there he bumped into Warren.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry, have you seen Clea?"

"I don't talk to Strongholds"

"But isn't she your lab partner or something?"

"Not anymore, now, if you'll just leave me alone, I'll spare your life."

"Whatever." Will said leaving.

"Clea! Clea!" Will yelled running through the neighborhood, it took him about ten minutes before he heard a crying sound coming from a bench.

Will slowly walked over, sat on the bench, and gently rested his hand on Clea's shoulder.

"How did you know it was me? I'm invisible."

"I know my sister, Clea what's wrong?"

"Everything Will, I can't take it anymore, Warren only cares about his grade in hero class no matter what it takes and who gets in his way anymore, and now he's not talking to me and the assignment is due tomorrow."

"Come here." Will said giving her a warm brother-sister hug as Clea became visible again in his arms.

"Why don't I take you home." Will said getting up and holding his hand out, as she took it and they both went home.


	5. I Can't Swim!

Clea logged into AIM, and she saw Layla, Zach and a new name on her AIM list.

_Princess: Hey Layla, how are you feeling today?_

_Clover: A lot better Clee, thanks for asking._

_Princess: My pleasure, hold on Zach is on._

_Clover: Ok, I gotta go soon, my plants at my window are dying and my mom's calling me._

_Princess: oh, ok, bye then._

_Clover: Bye Clee._

_(Layla then logged off)_

_Glow: Hey Clea!_

_Princess: hi Zach._

_Glow: What happened with you and Lash today?_

_Princess: Ask Will I told him, and it's a long story anyway._

_Glow: Oh Ok._

_Princess: So, How are you?_

_Glow: I'm fine, you?_

_Princess: Ok._

_Glow: Clea, I'll se you at school tomorrow, my dad needs me, we're working on his car._

_Princess: Ok, bye._

_Glow: bye._

_(Glow logged off)_

Clea looked at her contacts and saw a nickname titled 'Mystery', she was curious to see who it was and how it popped up on her contact list, so she clicked on it and began the conversation.

_Princess: Hello, Who are you?_

_Mystery: I'm Mystery, and you are?_

_Princess: Princess._

_Mystery: Ok, why did your contact pop up on my list?_

_Princess: I don't know, the same thing happened to me._

_Mystery: smiles to himself_

_Princess: smiles_

_Princess: So, how are you today?_

_Mystery: OK I guess, how was your day?_

_Princess: Bad._

_Mystery: Want to talk about it?_

_Princess: My partner isn't talking to me, and we have an assignment tomorrow._

_Mystery: My partner did the same thing._

_Princess: Ouch, so I guess we both have problems, but a little advice, you should go back to her/him and work it out._

_Mystery: And advice to you, do what you said._

_Princess: Thanks._

_Mystery: No prob._

_Mystery: Thanks_

_Princess: No prob…. It's now 7:45, I'm not going to be able to finish it._

_Mystery: You can do it tomorrow, or just get together now._

_Princess: Good idea, listen, I g2g._

_Mystery: Me too._

_Princess: Bye._

_Mystery: Bye._

(Clea logged off and got on the phone to the Paper Lantern)

"Hello?" a woman said.

"Good evening, Can I speak to Warren please?"

"Clea phone!" "Warren phone!" the woman told Warren and Will told Clea in unison.

"Hello?"

"Warren, I don't care if you don't like me, I don't care if you don't want to work with me, and I don't care if you value your work more than you're friendship, but we have to get this assignment done whether you want to talk to me or not."

"Meet me at the park right now." Warren said

"Ok bye." Clea then hung up the phone, grabbed her assignment and headed downstairs.

"Where are you going Clea?"

"To the park."

"At this hour? I don't think so, it's too late."

"Mom my homework depends on it."

"Honey it's way too late, the answer is no."

"Ok mom." Clea said going upstairs, she felt sad, Warren already hated her, and now she'll get a failing grade which would let him hate her even more…. Suddenly she became invisible, and stuck out to see Warren and to save their grade.

At the Park

"Warren." Clea said running over to him.

"It's five to eight, if we focus only on the assignment we would be finished at about the latest nine thirty." Warren told Clea.

"Ok, let's get started then."

Clea and Warren just decided to walk together to collect all twenty items, they collected 19 in record time at 9:20, but they just had to find the last object/

"We're down to the last object"

"I say we did good" Clea said smiling.

"Not good enough, How are we suppose to get that?"

The last object was situated at the bottom of a pond in the backyard of a deserted house, the object was a shiny blue and silver attachment for the ray.

"Ok, what are you waiting for?" Warren said.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I have fire powers, that's water, think Clea." "What's your excuse?"

"I can't swim." Clea said looking at the ground sad, then she turned invisible again.

"Clea, just like her to leave." He said diving into the pond furiously.

Warren got the attachment and as he was coming back up, he lost air, and was defenseless, because fire stood no chance against a body of water.

Like about near to a minute, Clea discovered something wrong and dived in, knowing she couldn't swim. She spotted Warren, held him and pushed off from the ground of the pool, it wasn't long before they were to the surface, where Clea held unto a tree branch that leaned over the pool and pulled them both back unto land.

Clea laid Warren on his back, and checked for breathing. Then she titled his head, raised his chin, held his nose, and performed CPR. It wasn't long before he became conscious and could breathe again.

"Clea?"

"I'm right here Warren."

"What happened."

"You dived in, lost air, retrieved the piece, I saved you."

"I thought you said you couldn't swim."

"I can't"

"Then how did you?"

"I don't know." she said as she became visible again.

"We collected all the pieces, so I guess I'll be leaving now." Clea said getting up from beside him.

Warren then held her back as he held her hand, she stopped.

"Clea." he said as she turned back around wiping her tears away.

"Thank you.. I mean it." he continued as he smiled.

Then they walked home together, Warren helped Clea sneak through her bedroom window, then he walked home smiling.

End Of Chapter

Ally" Please review, I appreciate the reviews. Thank You..


	6. GothChick's Author Announcement

Ally: How can I continue without any reviews? Please review, I really appreciate it.. I won't

continue unless I get your point of view on my story. Because if you dont like it or something, it

makes no sense continuing… And another thing, did anyone watch undiscovered? It was cool

wasn't it? Thank You ,A new Chapter will be up soon...


	7. Returning the Favor

Ally: Ppl please review and tell me what you think of my story, my chapter, & I do not know what the hero classes teacher's name is I asked my sister and she told me it was Mr. Meudda, so…..

Next Day Of School

"Good morning class, I take it that you're assignments are completed."

Clea and Warren were quickly assembly their ray.

"Yes."

"I believe that the work was done properly too ,right?" he said walking around the class with an amused expression on his face, then he took up Clea and Warren's project, pulled the trigger and it melted the globe on his desk.

"Very well done to the both of you."

"Class dismissed."

"But sir, you haven't checked our rays." Kendra said angrily as she glared at Clea.

"Leave all your rays with your names on my desk. Class dismissed."

At gym

Clea and Warren were walking down the hallway together.

"See what I mean, Mr. Meudda takes our assignments first, and completely forgets about the class' "

"Whatever" "I wonder what assignment we have in gym today?"

They went into the gym.

"Good morning class. I'm Coach Boomer, you might of met me already at Power Placement, but let's get right to your assignment. Today we are going to perfect the art of swimming, and maybe a little bit of life saving."

"Oh no." Clea whispered in fear as she looked at the pool then at Warren.

"Did you say something Ms. Stronghold?"

"No sir."

"Very well, everyone go and change, female before male preferably, thank you."

They all left and as Coach Boomer said female before male.

"Girls line up! Wait for the boys!"

Clea was at the front, and then Lash went right beside her, just staring at her in a swimsuit and smirking cunningly, Clea had a worried expression on her face because she knew that something bad was going to happen, but she didn't pay much attention to Lash because she thought that Coach Boomer was still there.

Lash then outstretched his arm and pushed Clea into the pool, Clea tried to swim but she was already eight feet under in a ten feet pool, she inhaled an immense amount of water and became unconscious, she knew at that moment her life was in the hands of whoever would save her, she was defenseless.

Coach Boomer was talking to the Principal outside of the gym, so he didn't see this, Lash was laughing, then he realized she was drowning, he became worried, but he still thought it of no importance.

Warren seeing this angrily pushed Lash out of the way "You jerk! She can't swim!" then he dived in after Clea and brought her to surface, then he laid her gently on the pool coping and performed CPR.

cough

"I knew they were so dating." Lash said

"Just shut up Lash." Gwen remarked.

"Warren?" Clea said as she opened her eyes to see Warren over her, she looked into his eyes and could see concern.

"Clea are you okay?"

"Yes, Thank you."

"I guess we're even now, huh?" Warren said

"Why are all you children just standing around here, give me five laps!" Coach Boomer yelled. "As for you Ms. Stronghold and Mr. Peace, you are exempted, I saw what you did for Ms. Stronghold Mr. Peace, putting your own life at risk for the life of someone else, I'm impressed. You both receive an A." Coach Boomer said with a grin on his face.

"Yea, we're even." Clea told Warren smiling.

After Gym

"Well we have lab again." Clea told Warren as she entered the lab again with him following "Oh great."

Mr. Meudda wasn't there yet so the class just talked.

"Warren can I ask you a question?" Clea asked doubtfully.

"Ok."

"When you did CPR, what did it mean to you?"

"I don't know I guess, I was saving you, CPR isn't about emotions or anything."

"So it meant nothing?"

"Yea."

Clea disappeared, and that was when Mr. Meudda entered with an exhausted body expression as if he had just wrestled a bull or something… "Class, you have your tools on your desk, and your instructions on the board, so get started."

"Clea, there's no time for this now." Warren said

"I don't mean anything to you."

Warren sighed then went on to say "Clea, that's not what I mean, if you come to the Paper Lantern around seven we can talk there."

At that moment the assignment was completed, because although Clea was still invisible, she still helped.

"I see you're the first one to finish Mr. Peace, by the way, where is Ms. Stronghold?"

"She's gone to….. the um…. bathroom." Warren said hesitantly then Clea stepped on his foot and Warren tried really hard not to shout as he heated her chair surreptitiously.

"Ow!" Clea shouted.

"Who was that Mr. Peace?"

"Nobody."

"Oh Well. Good job Mr. Peace, keep up the good work." Mr. Muedda said walking by the other desks.

"I just can't wait till this class is over." Clea said to herself not getting Warren in trouble if Mr. Muedda was listening.

After the teacher finished checking all the rays, he gave us 2 pages to write an essay about what you would do if a 30 ft. monster was coming right at you, & he went on to say that we should work in pairs, preferably our lab partners.

"Class Dismissed!"

At Lunch

"Hey guys." Clea said taking a seat beside her brother.

"Clea where have you been!" Layla and Zach asked in unison.

"I've been busy, but I'm here now."

They all smiled then began talking and eating.

After Lunch

"So I'll see you at home right Will?"

"You always do, I'm inviting the guys over to so you'll see all of us."

"Don't forget some of us are girls." Layla told him.

"Ok, Bye Will."

"Bye Clea."

After School

Clea went straight home &on her computer, she logged into AIM, saw that Mystery was on & started a conversation.

"_Hey, How r u?"_

"_I'm fine. U?"_

"_Ok."_

"_Is something the problem Princess?"_

"_Yea." "Wait, How did you know?"_

"_From we met you've been having problems with a partner of yours, so I give you advice and so on." _

"_O yea. Anyway, he says I am most certainly nothing to him, so I'm not talking to him, he just cares about his grades, and nothing else but himself." _

"_Then don't car about him anymore, if he only cares about grades, then you should care about your grades too, and not him, but you could give him a second chance if you want."_

"_But what if that doesn't work?"_

"_Then come back to me, we can talk some more, you're a kind and caring person, don't let any one take that away form you."_

_blushes "Thanks."_

_smiles_

"_I gotta go." _

"_Ok bye."_

"_Bye."_

She logged off with a smile on her face as she took up her essay paper and headed out to the Paper Lantern.

At the Paper Lantern

"Ma, I'm taking the rest of the day off, I'll be back to lock up."

woman speaking in Japanese

Clea went back outside after Warren saw her.

"Hey."

"Hi"

"We should get started then?"

"Ok."

They started walking down the sidewalk.

"I think the essay should be that I attacked it with some fire balls then heated the road up causing it to be too hot therefore melting the monster."

"Warren you've got it all wrong."

"What?"

"Mr. Meudda doesn't want to know how you attacked the monster, he wants to know what ray you would use."

"How do you know that?"

"He's a lab teacher that's always giving assignments about rays, it isn't so hard to solve."

"Whatever you say."

Then they got started on the essay.

The next day of school wasn't that bad because Clea and Warren were the only ones that got an A because they gave a report on a strategic method to defeat the monster with a paralytic ray fused with a freeze ray.

At Lunch

As usual Clea went to her brother, then they all went to the cafeteria.

After Lunch and During class

Clea had a headache and was feeling a little stuffy, but didn't want to miss the lesson.

"Clea, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all, I'm fine."

Clea then turned invisible.

"Clea you're not feeling well."

"I'm fine really." She told him becoming visible again.

"Clea, I know you're not feeling well, but you don't want to leave because of the assignment, I can do this, but I can't see you go on like this, knowing you're sick."

Clea looked at him, she actually felt like he cared about her, so she smiled a little, then sneezed.

"Ok, I'll go." Clea said getting up and going up to the teacher, then she went out the door to the nurse.

After school and at home

Clea developed a cold, and she was advised to stay home for a couple of days until the medication she was given cured her.

"Clea honey, are you feeling better?" Josie asked sitting down beside her on the bed and touching her forehead for a temperature.

"I brought you some soup."

sneezes "Thanks mom."

"The doctor says you'll have to stay home for a couple days."

"What! Why!"

"You have a cold sweetie."

(BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!)

"Clea I gotta go, Will will be home soon. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too mom." Clea whispered as her eyes slowly began to close.

Like about an hour later

Will walks into her room, and sits on the bed beside her.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"A little bit better." Clea told him putting down the book she was reading and looked up at her.

sneezes

"Here."

"Thanks." She said as she took it and blew her nose.

"You need to get some rest."

"Ok."

"I'll be back to check on you."

"Ok."

Five minutes later, Clea got up and went to her computer, she logged into AIM &began a conversation with Mystery, who surprisingly was always on.

"_Hi."_

"_Hey, how are you?"_

"_Not feeling well." sneezes_

"_I hope you feel better."_

"_Thanks."_

"_No Prob."_

"_I'm sorry but I gotta get some rest if I'm going to school tomorrow."_

"_Ok, Bye."_

"_Bye."_

_hugs her_

_hugs back and smiles_

Then Clea logged off then crawled into her bed.

End Of Chapter

Ally: Please Review, at least make an effort, no flames plz. Thank You.


	8. The Surprise

Chapter 8: The Surprise

The next day of school

"Good morning class"

"Good morning Sir."

"I have an announcement, Ms. Clea Stronghold will not be joining us today, for she is sick, so Mr. Peace, since Lash's cousin is going you can be his partner."

"I don't think so."

"Then you'll have to be partners with Ms. Grace Lyn for the time Clea is out."

Warren got up and sat beside Gwen angrily.

"Sorry Ms. Grace Lyn."

"It's ok professor, I don't have a problem." She said smiling.

After school

(BANG!)

"Huh?" Clea said getting out of bed and looking out her window, and to her surprise it was Warren smiling.

"Can I come up?"

"Ok."

Warren climbed up the ladder to Clea's bedroom to which her father gave her in case of a quick escape, and came through the window.

"Hey."

"Hi, I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"It's okay." He said smiling because to him she always looked beautiful.

"You seem to be in a happy mood, why?"

"No reason."

"So,… What brings you to these parts?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I have a new lab partner."

"Who is it?"

"Gwen."

"What!" she shouted then started coughing.

"You were sick, well you are sick but he says I need a partner until you come back to school."

Clea was still a little speechless "O-Ok."

"You're sad aren't you?"

"No, Why'd you say that?"

"Because you're disappearing."

Clea turned away.

"Listen I gotta go."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye." She said as she watched Warren climb down the ladder once more.

The next few days nothing exciting happened at school, but a little now and then Warren would visit Clea when her parents and Will weren't home, to cheer her up until she felt 100 percent better.

"I see your feeling much better." He said smiling.

"I am, thanks to medication, rest, and you."

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

Clea and Warren climbed down the ladder and ran off.

"The Paper Lantern, Warren what are we doing here?"

"You'll see." He said going behind her, covering her eyes with his left hand and pushing open the door with the other hand.

When they went in Warren allowed her to open her eyes, "Warren,…. this is beautiful."

It looked nothing like a restaurant anymore, it had red and gold scented candles and red and white roses everywhere. Soft soothing music was being played. Warren leaded her to a table in the center of a room, well set waiting with a delightful meal.

He seated her then took his seat.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to," then he whispered something in her ear and she smiled.

"You didn't have to do all if this for me."

"I didn't have to… I wanted to."

She smiled and they enjoyed their meal. After he took her hand gently "Dance with me."

Clea smiled again and they got up, he held her waist as they swayed back and forth slowly to the rhythm of the music, she blushed a little for the moment. After a while she rested her head on his shoulder as they danced. It was so romantic, a few minutes later Clea wrapped her arms around his neck gently as they looked into deeply into each others eyes, they leaned in slowly as their lips pressed against together, Warren's upper lip was inserted between her upper and bottom lip, & his lower lip was beneath her lower lip as well, in result of a passionate kiss. Warren's kiss was warm, just perfect, his kiss could melt Antarctica. They looked at each other the moment they broke the kiss, they were both speechless, all they could do was smile, so they went back dancing.

It was about seven minutes to eight, it was late, Clea had to get home, but she really didn't wanted to, but Warren walked her home and made sure she was in her room safely, then he smiles as she hugged him gently.

"So I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Definitely, and Warren?"

"Thanks for a great time." She told him smiling.

"No Prob." "I'm sorry, but I gotta go."

"Ok."

"Bye Clea."

"Bye ." then Clea went back into her bed smiling as she drifted into a peaceful sleep after thinking about her evening.

End Of Chapter

Ally: Please review, And this was the chapter they kissed whoever reviewed about them kissing Anyway, new chapter coming soon…… Thanks All…


	9. His New Partner's Secret

Chapter 8

The next day of school

"Good morning class."

"Good morning sir."

"I'm pleased to announce that Ms. Stronghold is back with us, but unfortunately Lash's cousin Kendra went to another continent, she was just visiting, but our loss is another school's gain."

Clea looked at Gwen and Warren together.

"Sir, since I'm back is Warren my partner now?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Stronghold, but I've given an assignment and Mr. Peace and Ms. Grace Lyn has been working on it."

"But Gwen doesn't have to work she's a techno path!" Clea shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry Ms. Stonghold, you'll have to be Lash's partner."

Clea went over and sat beside Lash who put his arm on her shoulder. Warren glared at him, he took his arm off immediately.

"I don't want this as much as you do, maybe you don't want it either, so let's just finish this project."

"Don't get me wrong, I definitely want it."

"Focus!" Clea said as they started the assignment.

After Class

"Hey Clea." Warren said walking beside her."

"Oh hi."

"You okay?"

"I don't know why I gotta be Lash's partner."

"Iknow. I don't want you to be either, trust me."

"So, how is Gwen and your project coming along?"

"Ok I guess."

"The way she smiles at you, I'll say." Clea said walking ahead of him, but he grabbed her hand and she stopped.

"Clea, nothing is going on between Gwen and I."

"Ok Warren." Then she hugged him, he smiled.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Clea! We're going to lunch now!" Will yelled glaring at Warren.

"Coming." " Warren, I gotta go, I'll see you in class."

"Ok."

Clea and Warren then went their separate ways.

After Lunch

Clea was on her way to the lab when she overheard Gwen and Warren talking, she stopped to listen.

"Oh Warren, I don't know why you won't admit you like me." Gwen said just to make Clea jealous., and to get back at her for making her stupid, so Gwen vowed to make every spec of Clea's life miserable every chance she got.

Gwen went up close to Warren who was sitting down on a chair leaning on the desk supporting his head with his hand.

"Gwen let's just finish the project so I can go back to being Clea's partner."

Clea felt somewhat relieved until……

"Or maybe we can do something a little bit more interesting." Then Gwen kissed him.

At that moment Clea was heartbroken as she stormed off with tears streaming down her cheeks.

End Of Chapter

Ally: Please review Thanks


	10. One Down

Chapter 10 : One down

Clea fell to the ground

In less than five seconds Will had Lash lifted from the ground by his shirt collar.

"Why'd you hit her!" "Don't you care about anyone!"

"Let me go.. Or else."

"Or else what Lash." Warren said igniting his hands.

"One day, you two aren't going to be there to protect her, and when you aren't, I'll be there ." he said smirking.

Will dropped him annoyed immediately after he saw Clea's nose bleeding. Will picked her up and carried her to the nurse.

After School

Warren went to check up on Clea at the nurse, she was sleeping, the bleeding stopped, and the nurse said it wasn't fractured luckily.

Warren waited for her to awake, she woke up like half an hour later.

"Clea."

Clea turned away. "Why are you here."

"Because I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Don't you have better things to do?"

"What?"

"If you'll excuse me, I have other places to be."

"Clea wait."

"Tahnk you nurse." Clea said acting as if she didn't hear him.

"You be careful." The nurse responded.

"I will." Clea said leaving and Warren behind her.

"Clea!" Warren shouted then he stopped her.

"Why are you like this?"

" I have never been more hurt, why couldn't you just tell me how you felt other than letting someone else tell me for you? And now you're coming back to me as if nothing ever happened, stop pretending, this is reality."

"What are you talking about?"

"To make this simple, I never want to talk to you again, and I'm not sticking around for your mere pity for me anymore, you like Gwen, you can have her because I'm not in your way anymore." "I'm a Stronghold and if that's one of the least things you hate about me you never liked me." "Bye Warren." She then walked out through the door.

"Clea!" Warren shouted, then he stormed off to find Gwen.

He banged her against the wall.

"Hey." She said. She never liked Warren, she thought herself more gorgeous than Clea, so she would use that as a part to making Clea jealous.

"What did to say to Clea!"

"I simply told her that she wasn't right for you, that you didn't need her in your life, and that you and I were meant for each other." She said smiling.

"Argh!" he yelled then walked off down the hallway. "Tomorrow, we'll finally have the stupid project over and drag your sorry butt to Hero class with out a partner like you always do, and I will personally make every second of your life miserable." He told her.

"One down, one to go." Gwen said to herself watching him leave.


	11. It Hurts

Ally: Please review, tell me what you think about it Thank you for all your reviews so far…

Chapter 11 : This Hurts

At the Stronghold's

"Clea!" Will yelled as Clea ran up the stairs crying, he went up after her.

Will saw Clea lying on her side looking out her window, he sat beside her. "Clea, what's wrong? You've been like this all day."

"It's nothing Will."

"Clea, you're sad, it is something."

She burst into tears again hugging him, as she disappeared.

"I don't want to feel this way, but I do, Warren likes Gwen, I was just a sympathetic pity date."

"Clea." He said hugging her. "There a lot more guys that would love to be with you, you'll meet the best and worst of friends, and don't let the worst put you down, Warren is bad news, you shouldn't be around him."

Clea looked at him.

"Let me see a smile."

Clea smiled a little then became visible.

"There we go." Will said smiling also.

"Will!" Josie shouted from downstairs.

"Coming mom!" "Mom's calling me Clea, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Go on, I'll be fine."

"Ok." Will left and ran downstairs.

"Yes mom?"

"I'm so proud of you!" Josie said with a huge grin on her face, then looking at Steve she cleared her throat and continued. "You're father and I are so proud of you."

"What?"

"Lift me up."

"What? You know don't you? When?"

"Your new teacher called!" Josie said excitingly

"I've got super strength!"

"Yes!"

"Son I think it's time for you to go to the secret sanctum."

"Cool!"

"Then come on, my son has super strength!"

They went off to the secret sanctum, and Steve opened the door.

"Whoa, this is awesome." Will said in amazement.

"I know." "Take a look around son."

After all the excitement Will went up to Clea's room before he went to his

"Clea?" Will called opening the door.

"Clea?" he looked around her room, he could only see that the window was opened, wind was blowing in, and Clea was nowhere to be found.


	12. From defeat’s sadness

Ally: Please review, tell me what you think about it Thank you for all your reviews so far…

Chapter 12: From defeat's sadness

"Mom, dad Clea is gone!"

"What!" Steve yelled rising from his seat in shock.

"My poor baby, we gotta find her." Josie said

"We should all spilt up" Steve said leaving, then everyone else left in search of Clea.

The first place Will looked was the Paper Lantern.

"Warren!"

"What now." Warren said to himself rolling his eyes.

"Where's Clea!"

"What?"

"You heard me, Where's Clea?"

"Why are you even talking to me." "And I don't even know where she is, and what do you mean by 'where's Clea?' isn't she with you?"

"No. She's missing, she ran away not too long ago."

"We have to find her."

"Why would you care, you're the reason she ran away, you really broke her heart, and who knows how we are going to find her if she is invisible again?"

Warren backed him into the wall and ignited his hand "Listen, I'm not going to say anything more than, Gwen made up some wacked up story about I liking her, and told Clea and now she's mad at me, but I hate Gwen as much as I hate you, so let's find Clea before she does something stupid, Got it!"

"Got it."

Warren took off his working apron and left out the door to find Clea.

With Clea, late in the night

"I'm cold, tired, weak, alone, and I have no place to go." Clea said sitting down on the sidewalk.

Lash happened to pass by, coming from a party at his friends, he stopped as soon as he saw her.

"Clea?"

Clea immediately turned away as he sat down beside her.

"What's wrong babe?"

"You don't care anyway, so can you just please leave me alone."

"Clea you're shaking."

"Lash, if you're hear to torture me, I'm already torture, right now I just want to be alone."

"You know you don't want to." "You'd rather be at home, nice and warm, with your family."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I don't' like to see you sad."

"You? You tried to kill me!"

"I'm sorry, I was just really really angry."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"My parents split."

"I'm sorry, you must be really having a bad time."

"I am." "I think it's my fault."

"Lash, I know you're angry, but you shouldn't blame yourself because of your parents' decision."

"I wish it was that easy." "Why are you out here?"

"When you know you like somebody, and they don't even care about your feelings, so they crush your heart."

"I know how you feel." "I really like you." He said hugging her. "And I hope you can forgive me for hurting you."

Tears came to Clea's eyes again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks Lash." She said wiping her tears away before she disappeared.

"No Prob." He smiled "How about I take you home?"

"Ok."

At the Stronghold's

"Thanks Lash"

"It's my pleasure."

"Bye." Clea said opening the door.

"Bye."

Then she went inside, then came out like about 5 seconds later and hugged him.

"We are only friends."

"We're friends."

"You can be a little rough, well rough, but you can be sweet at times."

He blushed slightly "Good night Clea, and try not to run away again.

"Good night Lash, I won't, don't worry."

Clea watched Lash leave then she went inside.

"Mom, Dad, Will?" she shouted, but their was no answer. She searched the whole house but no one was there, then she went to her room awaiting their return.

Her bedroom door suddenly slammed close, and to her surprise it was Warren.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"What?"

"You ran away, everyone went out looking for you."

"You still didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"I knew you'd come back, so I waited here."

"Where are my parents and Will."

"Out looking for you."

Clea went to the window to climb down the ladder, but as usual, Warren stopped her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Clea, believe me, I don't like Gwen, I never liked her, and I never will, I don't know what she said to you, it's not true, and I don't want to lose you because of that."

That moment, he means what he said, she knew it by the looked into her eyes with sincerity, she then believed him.

"I believe you Warren, and I always will."

Then he hugged her "I'm glad you're safe."

She smiles.

(BANG!)

"Clea!" Steve said angrily when he saw Warren in her room. "What are you doing!"

"Get away from her!" Josie yelled as she pulled her daughter close to her and hugged her. "Sweetie are you okay?" Clea was silent as she looked at Warren.

Will came into the room. "Yes!"

Warren glared at him, and became heated.

"What did you do to her, you… you.. juvenile delinquent!" Steve yelled at him.

"Stop yelling at him!" Clea shouted back at her father.

Josie gasped.

"You two should not call him that, yes he is your archenemy's son, and so you think he's just like him, but he's not, he's caring, quiet, kind and sensitive, but you won't be able to realixe this in him because all of you are always thinking of him as the worst person on this earth, and I don't appreciate you being so unfair."

"I'm going to hold my temper, but we will talk about this later." Josie said calming down.

"You are going to get in big trouble Clea. If they only came e…" Will said slyly then stop the end of the sentence quickly.

"YOU! You set me up! Will how could you?"

" Will go to your room, and as for you, Clea you're grounded."

"Mom?"

"What Clea." Josie said looking back annoyed at her daughter.

"I am in my room, and unfortunately so are all of you, and I would certainly appreciate it if you would all just leave me alone and GET OUT!" Clea yelled as she slammed the door angrily as she rolled her eyes, then looked innocently at Warren.

"I'm sorry Warren."

"I wouldn't think you would stand up to your parents, standing up for me, it caused yourself getting grounded."

Clea went over to him, and hugged him assuring him that she would stand up for him anytime as she calmed down.

"Believe it or not, we have more in common than we think, opposites attract." Warren said.

She then whispered something in his ear softly which made him smirk then leave out the window smiling with shades of red flushing his cheeks.

About an hour later

She logged unto AIM.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"I'm great."

"I'm glad to hear that." smiles

smiles back and huggles her

" I gotta go now."

"Oh ok, Bye."

"Bye."

At dinner everyone was silent as they ate, so they had a peaceful meal until…

"I'm not hungry anymore." Will said slamming the napkin down on the table and going upstairs.

"I'm not hungry either." Clea said annoyed by everyone and furiously stormed upstairs to Will's room, then she leaned on his wall before entering.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"You enjoy torturing, and making my life miserable don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You set me up, you knew what was going to happen, and you knew that mom and dad would ban me from seeing Warren again, so you just had to call them the moment I was home, am I right?"

"Everyone wants you to stop seeing Warren, yes, I called them because you came home,.. And Warren's bad news."

"The people I see is none of your business, so just stay out of my life!" Clea yelled as she stormed out of his room trying hard not to cry, but the thought of her being treated by her parents, Will was always the preferred one, after all he saw the secret sanctum first, they told Clea that her grandmother had her power, so it wasn't of much secret sanctum material because it came on and off and she couldn't control it, she couldn't help but lock herself in her room and cry.

At school the next day

At hero class

"Warren, you'll be paired with Ms. Stronghold for today, but as of tomorrow you'll be paired with Will."

Clea glared at Will knowing that it was her parents and his doing, then she looked at the teacher sadly, then at Warren.

They both got up and went to the back desk where they first met each other with an expression of defeat on there faces, they couldn't do anything anymore, this was the end.

"Warren. I'm so sorry."

Warren looked at her with a look of assurance as he held her hand. "It's going to be okay Clea."

Clea smiled at him then was rudely interrupted by none other than…

"You're not suppose to be talking to him."

"You're not suppose to be talking to me."

Warren glared at Will then calmed down for the sake of Clea being there.

"Will can you just leave us alone, this has to be the last time I ever get to see him again, and I really don't want our relationship to end, plz Will, just this once." She cried sadly as a tear ran down her cheek, as usual Will wanted to say no, but s much as he wanted to he couldn't, he never liked to see her cry, he'd normally have guilt running through his body, so he didn't.

"This is the last time."

"Thank you." She said gleaming

"Whatever."

"I have just been informed that the teachers have an emergency meeting, so please sit quietly until lunch time." Mr. Medulla said exiting the classroom.

Everyone immediately started talking.

"Warren, I'll talk to you at lunch."

"I want to talk to you too."

"None of you are talking to each other, I'm just being nice by letting you even sit beside each other."

"You were never nice to me Will, unless I was hurt and you didn't want to get in trouble with Mom or Dad."

"So?"

Clea rolled her eyes in annoyance then sighed.

"Warren let's talk now, outside." She said sadly thinking about not seeing him again, she held his hand and realized that she disappeared, and so did he, she leaded him outside. Will looked as if he could explode.

Clea and Warren walked down the hall then entered a nearby closet.

"It's over, I'll just see you around school, I'll never talk to you again, only if my parents and Will could only see what a great person you really are to me." Clea said sadly as she hugged him gently. They both became visible.

"Clea, don't cry, whatever happens, between us, it'll be okay, trust me, I'll make sure of it." He said hugging her equally then kissing her forehead gently.

"See you at lunch?"

"I'll be there. Don't worry." He said smiling, then opening the door for her. Then both of them went back to their class.

Everyone was talking as usual, and Gwen was showing Will how to make a ray, but as soon as Clea and Warren entered the class Will glared at Warren, and he glared back.

"I see Will wasn't lonely while we were gone."

"She thinks she's going to make me jealous."

"She tries too hard. Didn't you tell her you didn't like her."

"Yes, I did. But she didn't listen to me."

"She said you cannot hide from true love." Clea said looking at Will and Gwen then at Warren.

"Well that's one thing she said that made sense." Warren said laughing.

"Clea sit down!" Will yelled.

"Who are you to yell and demand."

"I'm older than you."

"Listen Will, I don't need you to tell me what to do, I liked you better when you were in sidekick class."

Everyone started staring at the two siblings argue, Will got up and walked over to Clea angrily.

" I don't care how you like me, I didn't get transferred here for the likes of you."

"I don't even know why I'm related to you."

"Well you are. Live with it."

"I don't have a problem with living with 'it', You are the problem I have living with!"

"Ok STOP!" Gwen shouted from across the room, then got up and stood in the middle of the two of them. "Ok, you two know you love each other as brother and sister, so you really shouldn't be fighting, so if you could please take it outside in an orderly fashion, you can continue. Thank You." (BELL RINGS) "And there's the bell for the second session I think."

Clea rolled her eyes as everyone went outside for the continuation of the fight.

"Clea, you weren't even suppose to talk to Warren because you know where he's from."

"Do not bring Warren into this Will, and I've said it, and I'll say it again, who I talk to is none of your business!" Clea shouted then she stormed up, but Will grabbed her hand.

"Your not going anywhere until you tell me you aren't going to see Warren again."

"She can go anywhere she wants jerk." Warren said backing Will into a wall forcefully.

Clea held Warren's hand which calmed him down as he looked at her and backed off will glaring at him, then Clea went face to face with Will. "Ok Will, I promise you aren't going to see Warren." Clea said sheepishly.

"You don't mean anything you say Clea."

"Yes I do."

"You don't" "Now…." Will said restraining her hands behind her back with his as he continued. "Say, I, Clea Stronghold, promises my brother, and parents that I will never talk or look at Warren Peace again."

"Why are you doing this to me!"

"Say it!"

"Warren help me!"

"Let her go Will!" he said furiously as his two hands ignited blazing fire red.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You will be."

"Let her go Will." Lash said.

"Weren't you the one that tried to kill her! And you're telling me to let her go!"

"She has done nothing to you Will."

Will wasn't himself, he was jealous, really jealous, of his sister, Lash calmed Will down a little just long enough to trip him, Clea was invisible, so Will let her go pushing her into the lockers, and was about to hit Ethan, who was going to the nurse, but Ethan melted and Will went skidding and intentionally used that to his advantage and punched Warren who threw a hard core fireball, due to the fact that he had so much rage inside him, but it missed Will so it exploded the lockers. A scream was heard immediately after.

"Clea!" Warren yelled as he slammed Will into the wall.


	13. Seeing him again

Chapter 13:

Clea fell to the ground in pain as she screamed with tears filling, at that moment she became visible again after she was unconscious. Everyone surrounded her immediately and someone went to get the nurse.

"Let me go!" Will yelled.

"Look at what you did! You don't care about her do you!"

"Let me go!" Will escaped, "If you look at it logically, this is your fault, right now, you were the one that threw the fire ball, and long ago, you knew who you were and what you were to my parents, yet you still liked Clea, so technically, It's wasn't my fault at all."

"Once she gets better, leave her alone." "Only is your parents could see who you truly are, a real jerk."

"At least they know what you really are."

Warren's hands heated as fire rushed through his body ready to kill Will, but he calmed down because he heard Clea's voice inside his head 'Don't do it Warren'

You know you're wrong, If you don't correct it, I don't know when you will." Warren said walking over to the crowd.

"Move it people, go to your classes, ther's nothing to see here!" the nurse shouted as she pushed forcefully through the crowd.

She then knelt down beside Clea and looked at the wound. " Who did this?" the nurse asked looking up at but not a peep was heard from the students. "No one's talking? Well I have no time for this, she needs to be treated immediately, so who will volounteer to help me bring her to my station?"

"I will." Zach said. Warren allowed him to, it was better than Lash or Will, and he didn't want to help because he couldn't bear the pain.

"Very Well." The nurse said as she got up and made a way for Zach through the crowd. Zach gently lifted Clea from the ground and carried her off to the nurse's station.

With Warren

The only thing on Warren's mind was Clea.

As the bell rang he rushed down the hallway to the nurse. Awaiting his arrival was Will.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked glaring at him angrily.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"You can't see her"

"Get out of my way before I make you."

"Let's see you try."

"When did you start getting mean?"

"Ever since you got in my way."

"You want Gwen, but you overheard that Gwen likes me so f you act like me maybe she'll notice you and I like you instead of me, am I right?" Warren said in triumph.

"Whatever." Will said walking away.

"You know I'm right." Warren called to him.

Warren went into the nurse's station and saw Clea lying on the bed opposite the window, he walked over to her and sat on the chair beside her bed, and ran his fingers through her hair as he watched her sleep.

"Clea, if I could change the past, I would, this would never happen to you, You won't believe how sorry I am." He said sadly.

Clea eyes slowly opened as they wandered around the room before they met with Warren's, she smiled a little then closed her eyes weakly, opening them once more.

"Warren."

"Clea, this is all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself Warren." She said touching his cheek and smiling faintly.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this mess, because you can't even stand." Warren said looking at the enormous wound on her leg all wrapped and bandaged to perfection by the nurse.

"If I show my parents this, they'll ground me for life and I'm afraid you might get hurt."

Warren was silent.

"I was thinking that I could stay at my aunts house, Will would tell them that I'm at my mom's sister' s house and they'll be happier about it, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said as he held her hands.

"Ms. Stronghold, would you like me to call your parents?"

"No, it's okay nurse, my aunt's coming for me."

"Very Well." She said looking at Warren sternly, then walking away.

Clea looked at Warren, he was still looking at her bandaged leg sadly. "Clea, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't hurt as much as it looks, I'm fine Warren."

"I know you just say that to make me feel better."

"No, I really…..am" she said hesitantly as she took a deep breath.

"Ms. Stonghold, here are some pain tablets, you should take them every 3 hours." Nurse said giving Clea a small bottle of pain tablets.

" Thank You."

Nurse Sparks began to walk away but she stopped, turned back, and looked at Warren. "Mr. Peace, I advice you to leave now, as Ms. Stronghold has to get her rest."

"I'm not leaving."

"Ms. Stronghold needs her rest."

"He can stay Nurse Sparks, my aunt is outside."

"Should I call someone to get you to the car?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I don't like seeing you in pain." Warren said.

"Neither do I like seeing you in pain, stop worrying about me, I'll be okay."

"I can't, I can't stop thinking about what I did, how I hurt you."

"Warren, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"I can't move." She said innocently making the sad eyes, Warren looked at her then he stood up and gently lifted her from the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the car. He thought she was very light, so he didn't have a problem with her weight, but he certainly liked carrying and doing stuff for her although he didn't show it much.

Clea spotted her aunt's car as Warren handed Clea to her cousin who carefully placed her to lay on the back seat of the car.

"I feel like a baby, being transferred from one hand to another." Clea said after he gave her to her cousin Danny. Warren smiled at her response. "I'll maybe see you at school tomorrow, I'll call you tonight." Clea told him as the car drove off.

At Clea's aunt's house.

"Sweetie are you okay?"

"Yes auntie, I'm fine." Clea said a little bit annoyed after all she was being checked upon every two minutes and she couldn't even life a finger with out someone freaking out.

"If you need anything, anything at all, just shout, Maria, Danny, or I will come."

Maria was their maid.

"Yes auntie."

She smiled and was walking to the door when Clea called so she looked over her shoulder at Clea. "Auntie?"

"Yes dear?"

"Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome dear, you can stay anytime you like, but I don't know if you're mom would let you stay for more than 2 days, I'm not going to tell then what happened, and I'll make sure Danny tells Will not to tell, Josie said something about you being grounded, but I'm sure we'll work it out." She said smiling then leaving.

Clea sunk her head into her fluffy plush pillow and turned her head to look at the phone, he mind was tempting her to make the call, so she dialed the Paper Lantern's number.

"Hello?"

"Warren?" "Warren what's wrong?"

"No, I gotta go." Someone said faintly then hung up.

"Warren!"

Clea's aunt suddenly came into the room she was in.

"Clea are you okay?"

"Yes Aunt Sarah…. Um Auntie?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything sweetie."

"Can you ask Danny to take me to the Paper Lantern, I want to talk to someone, and it's very important."

"Sure honey, I'll ask right now."

"Thanks."

"No problem." She said smiling then leaving, Clea looked out the window once more and smiled, she was going to see Warren again.


	14. What happened when she couldn’t take it

Chapter 14 : What happened when she couldn't take it

Warren was locking up, Danny came in with Clea in his arms.

"You had to take that long get back didn't you?"

"I was busy."

Warren looked up and smiled, Clea looked at him a smiled a little for she was happy to see him again.

"Here you go, I'll be back for her in one hour." Danny told Warren handing Clea over to him. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

"Danny, he won't do anything."

"Love you cuz."

"I know you do, see you back in an hour, or three."

He smiled and left.

"I'm sorry, my aunt didn't get my crutches yet."

"I don't mind." He smiled as went upstairs with her.

"This is awesome, you live up here?"

"Yea."

"Wow." Clea said still in amazement as he placed her on the couch and sat there beside her having her head resting on his leg, she looked up at him.

"Do you wanna watch some tv?

"Ok."

He smiled and turned on the tv, and they started watching tv.

An hour later

"Wow."

"I know, it's one of my favorites."

Clea yawns.

"You tired?"

"Yes, I've had a long day." "so if you'll excuse me I'd just…" Clea said falling off to sleep.

"Good night Clea." He said running his fingers through her hair then kissed her softly.

Clea woke up and realized that she was back at her aunt's house, so quickly got out of bed not remembering that she was still healing, but luckily Danny was there to catch her before she fell, he put her back on her bed.

"Don't scare me like that!" Danny said

"I'm sorry? Aren't I suppose to be at the Paper Lantern?"

"Sweetie it's 9 in the morning."

"Oh."

"Your thinking about the guy that I gave you too yesterday aren't you?"

"His name is Warren,.. and No, .. Maybe…… yes." Clea said looking at her hands.

"It's okay, you'll see him today won't you?"

"I'm going to school!"

"Well if you feel better, you can."

"I feel great."

"Then you'll go to school, and I'll come and get you if your feeling bad or just go to the Nurse and she'll call, k?"

"Definitely, Thank You Danny." She said excitingly hugging him.

"No prob." "Now, I'll call mom to get you ready."

"I can get ready, I've done it before."

"Oh yea." "Then I'll just get your crutches. I bet you don't know how to use that."

"No I don't"

"Ok we start like this." He said lifting her up and putting her on her feet supporting her by holding her waist and giving her the crutches to lean on.

"Ok."

5 minutes later

"You catch on fast"

"Thanks." "But it still hurts."

"That's normal I think."

"Ok." "Well don't mind me, I gotta get ready for school."

Danny smiled as he saw her go through the door to the bathroom.

At school  
As usual, the only thing on Warren's mind was Clea

"Good morning class."

"Good morning sir."

"Ms. Stronghold will not be joining us today, due to the fact of an accident."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Clea came in on crutches "Sorry I'm late Sir, the bus took forever to get up here."

" Good to have you back Ms. Stronghold."

"It's good to be back." She said walking to her seat, beside Ms. Lawson, still glaring at Will beside Warren.

" Time for the lesson."

One and a half hour later.

Out of class and for lunch  
Clea was going to her locker when.

"Look out!" a guy yelled as he was coming right at Clea at high speed.

"Will! No!"

Clea fell to the ground, she was defenseless, and exploding furious. She tried to get up, she cried out in pain, and Warren ran over to her seeing her in trouble.

"Clea!" Warren yelled watching Will skate around her, but he stopped, he thought she could do it.

"You just like hitting someone when she's defenseless!" "Is this some kind of .. Ahhhh! Game for you!" Clea yelled as she hesitated for the pain was increasing.

"No, I just like doing this.." Will said smirking.

"I hate you." Clea became so angry that, I don't' know what happened but Clea got up, Will was amazed and stopped.

"You're road kill, you're going to wish you were never born." She said as she stood up without her crutches and ignited her hands, in amazement, she went along with it, and attacked him, fireballs shot out of her hands and went everywhere, she couldn't control her anger, she was too furious, Will wasn't hurt, he had a protective guard around him, but he was caught off guard and was unconscious. Warren and everyone else looked in shock and amazement. She suddenly ran out of energy left in her body and fell to the ground, pain rushed through her body causing her to become unconscious, but she was caught by Warren.

End Of Chapter

Ally: Please review…. Thank You.


	15. Am I Dreaming?

First of all I didn't use Clea from Undiscovered ok? so….. Yea… Anyway read on please…. Thank You.. And review, Plz and Thank You

Chapter 15:

" Clea?" someone said as the person touched her hand.

Clea woke up screaming as tears ran down her cheeks, she knew it was her leg, whatever she did earlier really affected her.

"Clea relax, it'll once become worst if you move."

"Wha…. Wh –here am I?"

"You're in the hospital, what happened?"

"Danny?" Clea said looking up at him innocently.

"Hey."

"Hi, Where's Warren, And Will?"

"Warren is still in school, and Will is at the nurse." "Clea what happened with you and your brother?"

"He's a jerk, he's always mean to me, always getting me in trouble, always torturing me." Clea said angrily and became burning hot.

"Ms. Stronghold, It's time to take your temperature."

"Nurse, I don't think that's such a good idea." Danny said stopping her.

"Why?"

"No reason, maybe I should take it?" he said nervously.

"Whatever, I over there, give it to me when your finished."

"Thanks."

The nurse walked off, and Danny put the thermometer into her mouth. It raised to 115 degrees immediately.

"Clea calm down, you're burning up."

"I feel fine, angry, but fine."

"Clea think about seeing Will again."

"Arghh!" Clea yelled as the thermometer level raised to 305 degrees.

"Clea think about Warren and you together again." Danny told her and before you knew it she calmed down and the thermometer's reading was 93.5 degrees.

"Whoa."

"What?"

"Your powers are controlled by your feelings."

"I only have invisibility"

"Not anymore, You have fire powers now."

"But how?"

"Have you been in contact with fire, directly?"

"Well yes, how do you think I got that?" she said pointing to her leg.

"Then that gave you the power, it's healing like that."

"No way."

"Yes way Clea."

"I wonder what my parents are going to say when they find out that I hurt Will and I have Warren's power."

"That's why we'll work on your newly found power so that you can control it better."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Hey, you're my cousin, I'll do anything for you."

"You've liked me ever since I was born."

"No! Well…."

Clea looked at him expectantly.

"You're good." He said.

"It's not hard to read you're mind."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Definitely."

"Do you have your phone with you Danny?"

"yes why?"

"Can I borrow it?"

He gave her his phone and she called Warren.

"Hello?"

"Warren, Guess what?"

"Your better?"

"Well, not really."

"Oh."

"If Danny can drive me to you, or you can visit me at my aunt, we can talk, will you be able to come, because I don't think I can leave once my aunt knows what happened…."

"Shhh.. Don't worry, I be there." Warren whispered.

"There's just one thing I need you to do." She said smiling sheepishly.

-At Danny's house-

Danny opened the door, he brought in Clea, she was sleeping in his arms, he took her upstairs and lied her on the bed.

-A couple hours later-

Clea woke up to see Warren in front of her, she rubbed her eyes and looked again.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No Clea, It's me."

She smiled as she outstretched her arms out to hug him, he hugged her.

"Are you okay?" "I was worried about you."

"You were?"

"Yes." He said blushing a little, but he didn't show it much because he looked down.

Warren's eyes wandered into Clea's eyes , but about 12 seconds later.

"Do you have a map?"

"What? Why?"

"I'm lost in your eyes."

Clea smiled.

Then she looked at what he was wearing

"Um… what are you wearing?"

"What you told me to."

"Clea started to chuckle.

"What?"

"I can't believe you would actually wear it."

Warren was wearing a blue gap shirt and baggy navy blue pants with black converse.

"Well come to think of it, you actually look good wearing that."

""This is the first and last time."

Clea looked at him and laughed to herself once more.

"So,how long will your mom allow you to stay here?" Warren asked touching her hand which rested on her stomach.

"I don't know. She'll maybe let me go back in two days I guess."

"Oh."

"Why'd you ask?"

"I just don't want Will hurting you again."

"It's ok Warren, I think I can handle myself."

"You sure? Because you're powers only work on your emotions."

"When I go back there al I'll have is rage and sadness in me anyway, and I'm still grounded, I bet you Will is going to go home and tell my parents about it soon."

"Clea, Danny wants you." Maria said popping her hand through the opening in the door then leaving.

"Can you help me please?"

"Can't you walk?" he said just to annoy her.

"Ssince you want me to walk," she said turning around in pain, but she didn't want Warren to worry about her, as he watched her.

"I was just joking." He said as he lifted her.

"I know you were." She said as they left the room to Danny's

"Clea, you're mom just called, she said you're coming home at 8:00."

"Tonight?"


	16. A secret

Chapter 16

"I'm afraid so."

"This can't be happening, if I go back she's just going to yell at me, and who knows what Will might do, look what he did when I went back to school."

"I know babe, but I can't stop my aunt's decision."

"Well I guess I have to enjoy the few breaths of freedom I have left." She said sighing sadly as she rested her head on Warren's shoulder and he turned around carrying her back to her room.

"I just hate Will! He always does this to me!" she said angrily as Warren placed her on her bed and she became heated.

"Clea, calm down."

"I am too angry."

"Then I'll leave." He said getting up.

"Please don't leave." She said with sad eyes.

"Bye Clea."

"Warren, please?" she said slowly disappearing. "You can still leave."

"I wasn't going to." He said coming back to sit on the bed next to her.

"Clea."

"Yes?"

"Something's bothering you."

"… Why would… you think that?" she said

"You're still invisible."

"It's nothing Warren… really."

"You're not okay Clea, tell me… please."

"I'm hurting." She said sadly.

"Clea." "You're not suppose to eep anything from me, especially if it's hurting you inside."

She started to cry, but she didn't make it obvious to Warren.

"You're crying."

"No I'm sniff not"

Warren touched her cheek and a tear fell on his finger, he looked at her expectantly.

"My leg hurts Warren."

"Let me see."

She became visible again. He touched her bandaged leg.

"It'll be okay."

Clea looked up at him, the bruise that was just killing her suddenly eased, it felt like it was extremely hot, but it wasn't hurting her. Warren looked a little bit weak.

"Warren are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"You used some of your energy so that my leg wouldn't hurt, didn't you?"

Warren looked at her, she knew he did that.

"Thank You Warren."

"No problem, let me just warn you that it only lasts for ten minutes."

"What!" she said rising her hand off the pillow.

"Don't move!" he said resting her head back down.

"If you want me to get anything for you?"

"Can you get me some pain tablets?"

"Ok, don't move."

"I can't if I tried."

He smiled and left the room.

-10 Minutes Later-

"I'm back with the….." "Clea?" Warren said looking at the room vacant.

End Of Chapter

Please review….. I really appreciate it, everyone that reads this story, please try to review. Thank You.


	17. Broken Feelings

Chapter 17:

"Danny where's Clea?"

"Clea's in the tv room."

"How did she get in there?"

"She called me to carry her ."

He ran to the tv room, and saw Clea lying on the couch like bed watching 'Like heaven'.

"Isn't that suppose to come out later in the year?" he said leaning on the wall.

"My uncle has connections with the movie producer."

"Oh." "Mind if I join you?"

"No, I don't"

H ethen layed down beside her, she rested her head on his chest and he put his arm around her.

"You're the only one that can do that."

He chuckled a little bit.

They both watched the movie, and at the end they fell asleep. Danny came in and threw a huge blanket over them and turned off the light.

-Next morning-

Clea woke up to a bright sunny morning, but no Warren once again.

"He must've left while I was sleeping, Damnit."

"Good morning Clea." Some one said.

She looked around but it was only Maria, Clea sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No Maria, is Danny anywhere near here?"

"Yes, he is in his room."

"Can you call him for me please?"

"Certainly."

-5 Minutes Later-

"Danny!"

"What?" he said very annoyed.

"That's how you'll answer me? Your cousin? Someone that is defenseless?"

"Clea, no, it's not like that, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"What do you say about trying out Sky High again?"

"Today?"

"Yes, now."

"Hey, is Warren going to be with you, he seems like a nice and overprotective guy."

"Thank you! Someone that thinks he's a good guy."

"Is he going to be there with you?"

"I don't know, because it's kinda like a long story, Will, mom and dad banned me from talking to him, but we still talk, when I can't stand not seeing him,…."

"You get sad, and become invisible."

"Yea."

"You can go to school, I'll drive you there."

"Thanks a million Danny." She said hugging him.

"Hey, you're like my baby sister, it's no problem." "Now come on you gotta get ready." He said lifting her up.

-At school-

(Bell Rings)

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes Danny."

"That was you said the last time and look what happened."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not you're fault Clea." He said hugging her.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'm sure Danny."

"Okay, bye Clee."

"Bye, love you cuz." She said smiling

"Love you too." He said smiling at her then driving off.

Clea went to class.

"Good morning class, Warren Peace will not be joining us,.."

"Actually, I'm right here." Warren said going to his seat.

"Ok then, and Ms. Stronghold will not be,…"

"Good morning Mr. Medulla."

"Good morning Ms. Stronghold."

Clea took her seat beside Ms. Lawson.

-Throughout the whole class Clea and Will glared at each other, and at times he would have an evil look in his eye as if he was up to something, and if Clea looked at Warren he would wink at her, so she definitely knew something was up-

-At Lunch-

Clea was going to lunch, when Warren started walking beside her.

"Hey."

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Still struggling, my leg's still busted."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Hey, how's about we do something?"

"Like what?"

"I'll show you."

"Ok."

They both went into a closet, a dark closet…

"What are we doing in here?"

"This." He said holding her waist and kissing her.

"Warren! Please, stop."

"What!"

"Please don't do this."

"Do what? Can't I kiss you?"

"This isn't you."

"Yes it is."

"I've had a hard time Warren, and you know that."

"Well I've had it too."

"What?"

"Do you know how hard it is to do this? To come between my mother and father, and now to have you to deal with?"

Clea looked up at him. "What am I to you. Tell me the truth,.. please."

"You know what, I don't even want to talk to you."

"Why, all of a sudden you're mad at me, did I do something wrong?"

"I don't want to make this a big deal, cause this is something I have to do."

"What are you trying to say Warren?"

"I don't want to be with you anymore."

"What?" she said unbelieving what he just said.

End Of Chapter

Please review. Thanks To All The Ppl That Review.. hugs them all Chapter 18 will be up soon, sooner than you think… Thank You Again.


	18. The Aftermath Of Her Feelings Part 1

Chapter 18: The Aftermath Of Her Feelings Part 1

"It's not easy to do this, I'm breaking up with you."

"That's not the only thing you've broken." She said leaving, she tried her best not to cry.

Clea went down the hallway as she saw Will.

"Are you happy now!" she yelled at him then disappeared.

She bumped into someone, she became visible again.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there."

"Lash?" she said looking up at him.

"Hi Clea." He said smiling then he saw a tear run down her cheek.

"Clea." He said in a whisper as he hugged her. "It'll be okay." He went on to say as he stroked her hair.

Clea's eyes filled with tears, Warren used to say those words, as she hugged him.

"I want to go to my aunt's house."

"It's midday, we still have classes."

"I need to leave, I can't take this anymore."

"Ok Clea, you can leave, I'll tell the bus driver to get you."

"Thanks Lash." She hugged him, then she looked back at Warren, turned away and walked out the door.

-At Danny's-

Clea opened the door and dropped her bag on the floor, she thought of just falling to the ground and cry, but as she was about to put her thought into action but Danny caught her.

"Clea what's wrong babe, why are you back so early?"

"You were right, I shouldn't have gone to school."

"What happened?"

"Warren broke up with me." She said faintly crying.

"Don't cry."

"I can't help it."

"I have bad news."

"Mom wants me to come home."

"How did you know?"

"When that happens, she wants me to come home." "When."

"As soon as you come from school."

"I hate this!" she yelled as tears ran down her cheeks, she disappeared and fire blazed from her two hands, at the same time.

"Clea, clam down."

"I wish I could just disappear."

"You are disappearing." "Clea, let's get ready so I can drop you home."

"Please Danny no."

"Clea, I have to."

"Danny, I'll do anything."

"You have until 3pm it's now 10."

Clea pouted but at least it was better than now right?

"Ok Danny." She said calmly as she walked out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"It's better getting yelled at now than save it for later."

"At least let me drive you there."

"No, I'll be fine."

"Ok, I'll come and visit you later."

"Clea smiled a little as she hugged him "I love you cuz."

"I'll always love you Clea." He said hugging her equally.

Then she left.

-1 hour later-

(Ring ! Ring!)

"Hello?"

"Hey Aunt Josie, is Clea there?"

"No Danny, she isn't, isn't she suppose to be at school?"

"Oh yes, um, should I drop her home for you?" he said nervously.

"Danny, are you okay?"

"Yea," "I gotta go, my mom's calling."

"Tell her hi for me."

"I will." "Bye."

"Bye."

Danny hung up. "Clea."

The second after Danny was on the road searching for Clea, he spotted her after like 10 minutes and he drove to a standstill as a result of a red stoplight.

Clea was crossing the street, suddenly a car was heading towards her at high speed, the driver was talking to his wife so he didn't see Clea.

Danny immediately got out of the car as she looked at the car in shock as it was racing towards her.

"Clea!"

I am not writing anymore until I get at least 6 reviews on this chapter, plz ppl don't be lazy to review...


	19. The Aftermath Of Her Feelings Part 2

The Aftermath Of Her Feelings Part 2

Clea's crutches fell to the ground, she was on the ground curled up, not moving, just laying there as a long stream off blood drained from her head.

"Clea!" Danny yelled running over to her.

He then knelt beside her and turned her on her back, the driver came out of the car in shock as a crowd surrounded Clea and Danny.

Danny hugged her as tears came to his eyes at that time the ambulance arrived…

-After the scene of the Accident-

Danny was driving home from the hospital, Clea was still unconscious when he left, he tried his best not to cry but he couldn't help it, How could someone so kind, caring and beautiful go through so much pain? He thought. He had to leave, he didn't want to, but he had to. He drove home to check if his mom was home.

He opened the door and went upstairs to check first.

Suddenly he was pushed into the wall forcefully.

"Where's Clea!"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Answer me!"

"Back up off me!" he said pushing him off. "Haven't you hurt her enough!"

"Where is she!"

"I will never tell the likes of you." Danny told him as he left angrily.

-With Clea- -Like about 3 days later-

"Clea?" someone said walking up to her bed.

"Ummm…"

"Clea what happened, you've been sleeping for three days."

"I don't know."

"Do you know how you got here?"

"Not really."

"Excuse me, Ms Stronghold has lost her memory due to the fact of the accident." The nurse explained.


	20. Lost Memories

Lost Memories

"This can't happen."

"Well Mister, it did."

""Clea." He said holding her hand.

"My name's Danny, I'm your closet cousin."

"Oh, Ok."

""You're name is Clea. Clea Stronghold. The daughter of Jetstream and the Commander."

"Are they important?"

"Yes they are, they are the two greatest super heroes in the world."

"Wow."

"You have a brother, Will Stronghold."

"He's being mean to you, that's the whole reason you're in the hospital."

"What did I do to make him so mean?"

"You did nothing."

"Then why is he mean to me?"

"He just is, and I wish he'd stop hurting you."

"You really care about me do you?"

"Yes I do." He said touching her cheek.

"I spoke to the doctor earlier, he said you'll have to stay in here for two more days."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Clea looked down sadly.

She started to disappear. "Why am I disappearing?"

"That's you're power, invisibility, whenever you're sad."

"Okay then."

"Excuse me the doctor said Clea needs to get her rest now."

"Ok, no prob nurse."

Clea became visible again.

"Bye Clea, get well soon." Danny said kissing her forehead.

"Bye Danny." She waved as he left.

-The Next Day-

"There's my sweetie, how are you feeling honey?"

"Ok I guess. Do I know you?"

"Yes dear, I'm your mother's sister, your Aunt."

"Auntie, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything,"

"I want to see my brother."

"Ok Clea, but make sure that someone is with you, because he might try to hurt you."

"Auntie, why does Danny say that too?"

"He tried to hurt you too many times."

Clea looked away.

"Do you still want to see him?"

"Although he might hurt me, and hate me, he's still my brother."

"I'll go get him then."

-15 Minutes Later-

"Clea?"

"Hello William."

"I heard about what happened."

"What happened?"

"It's true?"

"What's true?"

"You lost your memory?"

"I guess so."

"So, Why'd you call me."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What."

"Danny told me that you hurt me, why?"

"…."

"Please answer."

"No, I won't." he said leaving.

"Will, even if you hate me, I still love you." She said as he was leaving, he stopped for a moment, then left without a word.

About 10 minutes later Danny came in,

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Danny I hate this, I feel like you're the only one I can talk to." She said.

"Come here." Danny said hugging her. "Guess what?"

"What is it?"

"I just talked to the doctor and he said he'll check up on you then if you're well you can leave."

"No way."

"Yea."

Clea smiled.

-1 Hour Later-

(The door opens)

"Mom, I'm home!" Danny shouted as he came into the house with Clea in his arms.

"Auntie?"

"Oh darling, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…"

"Should she go to school?"

"No."

"That sounds fun, please?" Clea said making a puppy dog pout.

"Then we'll just let Warren stay with her then.

"Can't"

"Why?"

"He broke up with her."

"Poor baby."

"Who's Warren?"

"A guy that you've had a relationship with."

"Oh" "So, can I go?"

"Ok" "Tomorrow."

"Yay!"

"Just try not to talk to anyone, you can talk to the teacher, don't talk to Will he'll hurt you, I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Oh, Ok."

-Next Day Of School-

The first session for the day was Gym….

"Everyone change." Coach Boomer said.

-5 Minutes Later-

"Hey Clea." Someone said walking over to her.

"Hello." She responded a little unconfidently.

"I heard about the accident, are you okay?"

"I guess so. Do I know you?"

"Is true?"

"That I lost my memory? Yes."

"I'm Lash."

"Hi Lash."

"Where is your sworn protector?"

"And that would be?"

"Warren of course."

"I've been hearing much about this Warren dude."

"Well you too are dating."

"Danny said he broke up with me." She said looking down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry if he hurt you, I don't know why he would break up with you, you have a great personality and you're hot." He said blushing.

"Thank You, you're really sweet."

"No prob."" The last time you said you couldn't swim, say what, I'll teach you after school ."

"That would be nice."

"Oh I forgot, you can swim, because you can't even stand up without crutches."

"I know… Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Clea hugged him and he blushed even harder.

"Five laps people!" "Stronghold, girl, you report to the lab teacher, NOW!" Coach Boomer yelled.

"No need to shout Mister, I heard you quite clearly." Clea said walking out the gym quite annoyed at the teacher for shouting.

Clea went to Mr. Medulla as instructed, it took her some time though, trying to find the right class and all….

"Ah, Ms. Stronghold. I heard about the accident, Are you okay?"

"I guess so."

"Someone called this afternoon, and they want you to be partners with Mr. Peace once more, it sounded like your mother, so please tell him you are his partner again.

"Ok."

End Of Chapter.

Please review….. A Huge Thank You to all the people that reviewed my story, I'm glad you like it so far….


	21. Not Knowing

Not Knowing

"I should also inform you that you have an assignment due tomorrow, you'll get it in your last class for the afternoon, Mr. Peace so too."

"Ok, as soon as I know who he is."

-After School- - At Danny's House.-

"Danny, Can you do me a favor?"

"Yea Clee, what is it?"

"Can you take me to where Warren Peace lives?"

"Oh, Ok." He said looking at the assignment in her hand.

-At the Paper Lantern-

"Warren, where are you!" Danny yelled.

"Don't need to yell."

"What's with the closed sign dude?"

"My Mom's sick, I got the cold from her, but I', better now, I'm going to school tomorrow."

Clea was still standing by the door.

"So, why are you here?"

"Clea."

"Clea's here?"

"Yes."

Warren immediately ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

End Of Chapter

Author: I know this is a little short, but I expect at least 3 reviews to continue, I already reach like about Chapter 30, I just have to type it….. And THANK YOU To all the reviewers so far, I'm glad you like my story, I will continue, … Love you all 


	22. The First Question From Her Lost Memory

The First Question Of Her Lost Memory

"You're Warren right?" Clea said insecurely.

"Yea." "Are you okay? Cause you're acting kinda weird."

"Couldn't be better really."

"Are you sure Clea?"

"Yea."

"I'll be leaving now, see you in an hour Clee." Danny said leaving after hugging her.

"Bye Danny."

"Bye."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I dunno." "Oh yea, the lab teacher said my mom called to say that we are lab partner for the assignment that we got and for the rest of the year."

"Yes!"

"We have an assignment due tomorrow." She said handing him the assignment.

"Oh."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ok."

"Why did you break up with me?"

End Of Chappie ppl, I have the new chapter up in 5 minutes. So,… Yea…… Thank you all for reviewing, keep reviewing and tell me what you think.


	23. Will they get caught?

Will they get caught?

"I broke up with you?" "What?"

"Danny said last week Thursday or Friday I came home crying because you broke up with me."

""You broke up with me, I'm surprised you're still talking to me."

"When did I break up with you?"

"When you came over to the Lantern on Saturday."

"I was unconscious and in the hospital on Saturday."

"What?" "When you were here you seemed fine to me."

"I was, you can ask Danny." "And where were you when you broke up with me?"

"I was at home, I told you I had a cold and I couldn't go to school."

"That's impossible."

"I know." "But you did sound like you when you talked to me on Saturday."

"I swear, I was at the hospital." "I don't know what happened when you talked to me."

"I would never break up with you, I would never hurt you."

"If only I had remembered what happened." Clea said sighing.

"It's okay Clea."

"I guess we should start the assignment."

"Ok." He said going upstairs.

-3 hours Later-

"Danny was suppose to be their an hour ago."

"You wanna call him?"

"Thank You." She picked up the phone and dialed Danny.

"Hello, Danny?"

"I'm sorry Clee, I'm really busy right now, you can ask Warren to walk you home." "I gotta go." Danny said on the intercom.

"I guess I'll be walking you home."

"How come you don't drive?"

"Same reason you can't." he said smiling. "Now let's get a move on." He said packing up.

-10 minutes later-

"Dearest!" Clea's aunt said hugging her tightly. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better auntie, thanks."

"So, this is Warren, Warren, this is my aunt."

"So this is the Warren I've heard so much about."

"I guess so."

"I heard you are taking care of her at school."

"I have."

"How's about when Clea's better, you can spend the night, for dinner, it would be sooner but this week and next week I have meetings."

"It's okay, I'll come when she's better." "Bye Clea."

"Bye Warren, and thanks for walking me home."

"No problem."

Clea hugged him, then went inside. Warren went back home thinking about Clea and how she had remembered a little bit about him.

-A few months past and Clea healed and she now able to walk again, she also got her memory back when she spent more time with Warren and he helped her to remember, they kissed too . Anyway, we are down to the night he could stay at Clea's aunt's house for dinner, but once his mother was staying at her friend's, he had to do the same because they sprayed and it was unfit to stay at the restaurant.-

-8:00pm.-

(DING DONG)

Clea opened the door to see Warren, she smiled at the sight of him carrying a suitcase and a Chinese dish in his hands. He had his hair in one and he was wearing a tuxedo.

"Whoa." Warren said as her looked at Clea, he always thought she was gorgeous, but he didn't have a word for how she looked in front of him.

"You like?" "My grandparents are coming over so…. Yea…" she said.

Clea was wearing a read long dress which fitted her figure perfectly, red rubies aligned the top of her dress, which was a no strap dress, it also aligned the bottom edges, and she had matching earrings, hairpiece, and necklace to whom her great grandmother gave to her. On her feet she wore dark red high heeled shoes with straps. She had red lipstick, a little blush and a light silver combined with a darkish red for eye shadow.

"Warren? Warren do I look okay? I hate wearing these kind of dresses for these occasions, my aunt and I argued over it, and as usual she won. So you like the dress?"

"You look great." He said still in amazement.

"Thanks." "Come on inside, I'll show you to the room you'll be staying."

-After dinner-

"So, do you dance Mr. Peace?" Clea's grandfather asked.

"Not much."

"He's going to tell you to dance with me, that's what he always does with Danny and I."

"Let's see how well you can dance." He continued as he flicked on some slow music.

Warren a little bit annoyed, sighed, but then, Clea took his hand, he smiled and started dancing with her.

"You can dance." Clea's granfather said after 5 minutes.

"Grandfather, can I leave now?"

"Certainly." He said under his breath.

"Thank You." "Good night everyone." Clea said walking up the stairs, she looked back at Warren who eventually followed her.

-Next morning-

Clea woke up, she was wearing only underwear and a bra, and she was wrapped in the arms of Warren, she quickly covered herself with the blanket.

"Warren! Wake up!"

"Wha…"

"What's happened?"

"Good morning."

"Warren, What happened?"

"I don't know, but I liked it."

"Warren!" she said nudging him.

"I was just joking !" he said hugging her.

(KNOCK! KNOCK)

"Honey, can I come in?" Josie said knocking on the door.

Warren and Clea looked at the door as it slowly creaked open.

"NO!"

End Of Chapter

Please, review, a special thank you to all the reviews so far, love you all!


	24. To Warren's house we go

Chapter Title: To Warren's house we go

Clea quickly got out of the bed and closed the door quickly.

"Mom you can't come in!"

"Well my sister and I discussed the whole argument about were you stayed, and you have been staying here for a while now and you haven't been complaining so,…. I talked it over with her and we agreed you could stay with her until the end of the term, then we'll talk again,…" "I also brought over some clothes for you." "So can I come in?"

Clea looked at Warren, he was looking at her and smirking slyly, she didn't pay much attention to him because HER MOM WAS COMING IN!

"Not yet mom, not dressed!" she said putting on a robe and went out to her mother.

"Hi mom." She said hugging her.

"Clea, you've done a lot of things to your brother and I am really disappointed in you, but you are my sisters' responsibility now." She said giving her her clothes.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Clea." She said hugging her sadly, then left.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Wherever I am in this world, I still love you, Will and dad."

Tears came to Josie's eyes, as she said "I love you too Clea." Then left.

Clea went back into her room and jumped into the bed beside Warren and hugged him.

"You feel better now don't you?"

"Yea."

He cuddled her in his arms until…..

(KNOCK! KNOCK!)

"Who… is it?" she said as Warren was kissing her.

"Danny."

"Coming Danny." She said getting out of bed again but Warren lifted her back up and threw her into the bed, she giggled. "Danny, I kinda busy."

"Warren in there isn't he?"

"No… why'd you think that?" she said under Warren as they kissed more.

"Because he's not in his room ever since last night."

"So?"

"I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready, that goes for you too Warren."

-10 Minutes Later.-

"Warren…..We gotta stop…, We were called for breakfast ten minutes ago." She said as they were still making out.

Warren stopped and smiled, he allowed her to get up and go to the bathroom.

They both got ready and Clea was brushing her hair. Warren came behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You ready, aren't you going downstairs?"

"Not without you."

"Just give me a sec." She said brushing her hair into a neat ponytail.

They raced down the hallway to the stairs, and in the process Warren lifted her up from behind and carried her down the stairs.

"Hey!" she said as he put her down.

They walked into the dining room, where they sat opposite each other.

"Good morning everybody." Clea said to everyone around the table.

They all said good morning to Clea and Warren , who said good morning after Clea.

"The table has been blessed already,… So let's eat!" Grandpa said taking up some bread rolls.

Clea looked up at Warren who was looking at her, they both were in a deep trance as they stared endlessly into each other's eyes.

"So Clea, aren't you suppose to be at home?"

Clea didn't answer.

"Clea?"

Danny had to touch her before she realized that someone was talking to her. Warren smiled at the fact that she was clueless.

"Huh, what? What did you say?"

"Aren't you suppose to be at home?"

"My mom said that could stay with Auntie for the rest of the term."

"Oh, Ok." "How long are you planning to stay here?"

"I don't know."

"How long have you stayed here?"

"Since my brother wanted to h…….." she said before she was quickly interrupted by Danny.

"have her spend more time with her aunt."

Her grandfather just nodded as he went on with her questions "I heard you injured your leg, how?"

"How do you know that?" Clea asked as she looked up at Warren.

"William told me, when I called a month ago." "How did you manage to injure your leg?"

Clea could never lie, and if she started talking she would tell him the truth, and if that happened who knows what would happen after that? She had to think of something, and fast.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh!" she cried in pain as she fell off the seat and to the ground

"Clea, what's wrong!" her grandmother shouted and ran over to her.

Clea's aunt was coming back from the living room with a book she was going to show her father, she immediately dropped the book as she saw Clea on the floor with everyone surrounding her.

Danny and Warren knew she was acting, they played along with it.

Clea was still screaming, as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Clea, where hurts." Danny asked her.

"Right here….." she said acting like she was in severe pain.

"Warren, take her upstairs, Danny, go with your grandfather to the pharmacy to get something for the pain, mother, help me in the kitchen. Go People!"

Everyone did as she said.

-Three Minutes Later-

Warren placed Clea on the bed and then sat beside her, he smirked. "You know, you're a good actor."

"You know?"

"You weren't really sick were you?"

"Did you want me to tell my grandfather what really happened?"

"I'm impressed."

"Really?" "Thanks." She said smiling.

The rest of the evening Clea acted as if she got the medication but she really poured it down the sink. Her grandparents eventually left, and her aunt had a late night two day meeting in the Bahamas so she left early to catch a plane to the Bahamas, book two nights in the hotel, have the meetings, and come back in two days, so Clea was left with Danny and Warren. But Warren had to go home tonight, because although his mother was still not there, he only agreed to stay at Clea's for one night, and his mother called to say that she had to stay with her friend because she was going through a rough time with her husband and she needed her to provide counseling for them.

-8 in the Night-

"I know you gotta go now right?"

"Yea." He answered her as he looked down.

"We'd see each other tomorrow though." She told him.

"Yea." He said smiling a bit.

"Give me a sec." She said getting up and going to Danny's room.

"Danny, Can I stay with Warren until Auntie comes back?"

"Ok."

"Are you serious!"

"Sure, I think you can handle yourself, and Warren, I trust him with you."

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" she said excited and she hugged him then ran to her room to pack.

Warren was downstairs waiting like Clea told him to, Clea came down with a bag in her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Paper Lantern."

"Danny allowed you to come with me?"

"Yes!" she said happily as he hugged him.

"Until my aunt comes back."

Warren smirked, and took up her bag then motioned to the door.

"Bye Danny! We're leaving now!"

"Bye Warren! Bye Clea! Warren take care of her!" Danny shouted from upstairs.

"Don't worry, I will." Warren replied as both of them left..

End Of Chapter

Author: Plz review… Thank You…


	25. The Cursed Writings

Chapter Title: The Cursed Writings

"Well we're here."

"I wonder what it would be like for me to live with you."

"Your parents wouldn't allow it, so you won't get a chance to find out." He said taking off his jacket, turning on the tv, and laying on the couch.

"Warren's, where's the bathroom?"

"Walk down the hallway, then take a left."

"Thanks." She said leaving.

-10 Minutes Later-

Clea came out wet and wrapped in a towel. Warren just stared at her. She went for her bag which she left at the door.

"Warren, why are you staring at me like that?"

"No reason." He said smiling then he went back to watching tv."

Clea took her bag up and went to Warren's room where she changed.

-5 minutes later-

Clea came out of Warren's room and sat on the couch beside him.

"So, what are you watching?"

"Nothing really, the movie I was just watching finished 5 minutes ago, so I'm just switching through channels."

"Oh." She said taking the remote from him.

"Hey!"

Then Warren and Clea engaged in a playful fight fighting over the remote, until…

Warren was on top of her, they were face to face, then stared into each other's eyes for the moment. He then smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"Ok, um…. You're still on me."

"Sorry." He said getting off her.

Clea got off the couch, but Warren pulled her back down and onto his lap. Clea smiled as she laid back on him. He took the remote from her.

"Hey!"

"Don't leave something you took from me off guard then."

Clea smiled then kissed him on the cheek. She got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed."

"It's just eleven."

"Just eleven?" "Don't forget we have school tomorrow."

"Ok, you win this time, But I'll get my revenge." He said smirking.

"Whatever you say Warren." She said smiling as she went to Warren's room.

"Can you watch one movie with me?"

"Warren."

"You'll like it, trust me."

"Ok." She said sitting back down beside him, then grabbing a blanket, Warren wrapped it around her, as he hugged her.

Clea fell asleep before the ending of the movie, so when it was finished Warren lifted her up gently in his arms and put her to lay down comfortably in his bed, and he got ready for bed. He slept beside her, he was thinking about things that were bothering him as he stroked Clea's long smooth hair.

"Warren, what's bothering you?" Clea asked in a whispered tone as she opened her eyes.

"You heard me?"

"Warren, you are still up, and I know something's bothering you." She said sitting up in the bed and looking at him.

"It's nothing Clea."

"It's something."

"I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"What?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know you're always protecting me, but think about your self once in a while." "Now get some sleep, please?"

Warren looked at her.

"Everything will be okay." She said hugging him.

"And, after school, can you please teach me how to swim?"

"But we can't, fire, water, remember?"

"I know, but when I was little my dad used this device to take away some villains powers, so I was thinking we could use that, and then you could teach me." She said making a puppy dog pout.

"Alright, you always get me with that face."

"I know, and please go to bed, stop worrying about me."

"I can't"

"The most terrible thing that hurts me most, is to see you sad, and to know that something's bothering you."

Warren was silent, he just wrapped his arms around her and they went to sleep.

-Next Day-

Clea woke up to an empty bed, she got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom.

"Good morning."

"Hey sleepy head, slept well?" he said all dressed and ready for school, as he hugged her.

"How did you get up before me?" "And why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't want to." He said as he kissed her.

(Beeeep)

"Ahh……." "Did you hear something?" Clea shouted

"No."

"Well, that was weird."

"Yea….. Clea are you feeling okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Well, you're ready already, and I have to get ready, so.." she said taking her blouse off.

Warren looked at her.

"Will you stop looking at me like that, please?"

"I'm gone downstairs."

"And I'm going to get ready."

-15 minutes later-

"Hey Warren, time to……" she started then stopped as soon as she saw Warren not moving, but just staring.

"Warren?" she said gently as she slowly walked over to him.

She looked at what he was looking at, it was the walls, it was written all over them.

'The prison gates have opened and he is back to seal the fate he hath brought, for the first born and his beloved.'

End Of Chapter

Review Please…. Thank you…..


	26. Silence

Chapter Title: Silence

-At School-

"Warren, you've been silent ever since this morning, talk to me." Clea said as Warren was walking down the hallway. Warren was silent, but he walked on.

"Warren, please, don't do this."

"Didn't it ever occur to you that someone is trying to kill you!"

Clea looked at him and then he eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, it did, and I'm worried, as much as you are, but I never thought you would yell at me, but as always, I was wrong." She said disappearing.

"Clea!"

-After school-

Clea was nowhere to be found, she sculled the whole day of school, or did she…..

Clea, are you still in there?" someone whispered as he opened the closet door.

"Lash?"

"Clea, are you okay?"

" I don't know anymore."

Lash just hugged her as she started crying.

"It's okay Clea, don't cry."


	27. The Truth Sets You Free

Chapter Title: The truth sets you free

-At the pond Clea and Warren were suppose to meet-

Warren was sitting on a boulder, awaiting Clea, if she would still come.

"Who are you waiting on?"

Warren looked around to see Clea.

"You, Clea I'm sorry." He said looking at her as she sat down beside him. "It's just that…."

"What is it?"

"He could've hurt you."

"No he couldn't, and you know why? Because you were there, right beside me." She said touching his cheek, she could feel heat rising off him, she knew he was really angry. He took her hand off.

"No. I don't want this to happen, not to you."

"Warren, nothing's going to happen."

"My father has been at this since he was locked up, and now that he's released he'll do whatever it takes to destroy, ……..I'm just sorry that you had to meet someone like him."

"Warren, you're not like you're father, you can never be like him."

"But I am, nothing can change my past and who my father is, and what ha has done to me."

"Warren, why don't you believe that you aren't like your father?"

"Clea you can't change my past, who I am."

"But I can change your future." "I want to show you something." She said leading him to the pond, they both looked down as she pointed at their reflection.

"Warren, tell me what you see."

"A goddess and the devil."

"Warren look at me."

He turned away.

"Warren look at me."

He looked at her.

"Warren, you aren't what people say you are, don't blame yourself for your father's mistakes, you are the most pure-hearted, kind and caring person I have ever met, look how far we've come together, you have always been there for me. What do I have to do to make you realize that you mean a lot to me, cause I'll do anything. Forget about everyone around you, just think about you, me, us, think about our relationship, how we've gotten to know each other. From the first day I met you, all the things I heard about you from my parents and Will, I've never lost hope in you, and how I felt about you, and even how I still feel about you. I just hope you can see what a great person you really are, cause you are, maybe not to everyone, but you are to me.."

Warren looked at her as she had an unbelievably sad look on her face.

"Warren…" she said as tears ran down her cheek and she touched his cheek once more. "I love you."

They both looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Clea, you mean the world to me, I never want anything to happen to you, I'll risk my life to make sure you're always safe, that's how much I love you."

"You love me?"

"More than life itself." "You are more precious to me." He said smiling a little.

"A smile." She said smiling.

He hugged her tightly with a warm embrace, Clea made him feel somewhat better about himself, but deep down he was still a little hurt. After all, who wouldn't be, your father is trying to kill the one person you have ever loved……

Warren took her hand and they left the pond.


	28. The New Me

Chapter Title: The New Me

The next morning Clea kept her distance from Warren, whenever she touched him and enormous force of heat filled his body rapidly, she knew if she kept her distance she would be safe, so she did….

"Warren?…." she said sitting on the couch and facing him.

"Yes Clea?" he said looking up at her.

"Something's bothering you, I can feel it."

"It's nothing."

"Warren, that isn't going to work, what's wrong?"

"….."

"When you're feeling better, you always know where to find me." Clea said getting up and going upstairs.

-When Clea went upstairs she was about to get ready, she took up her grandmother's chain that she had given to her when she was very small, she wore it wherever she went,

Clea put in around her neck, the silver heart that was placed on the chain glistened around her neck, glowed, then stopped.

A voice was heard…..

"Everything is going as planned." A man said then he laughed evilly.

-10 minutes before the bus arrived, Clea came down in full black, a black pants, with chains, black blouse, spikey bracelets on either wrist, black eye shadow and lipstick, and a black tank top..-

Warren looked up at her.

"Clea…."

"Hello Warren."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Never been better actually."

"That's how you're going to school?"

"Yea, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe it."

"Believe it." She said leaving.

-At School-

-During lab-

"Good morning class."

"Morning"

"Ms. Stronghold, did you come to school yesterday?"

"I don't know, neither do I care."

Gasp!

"School's a waste anyway." She continued.

Gasp!

"I have no time to hang around you wannabes any longer. I'm out." Clea said leaving.

"What's gotten into her?" Lash said as he watched her leave.

"I don't know." Warren thought to himself.

-During Lunch-

Clea was going to lunch like everyone else, when…..

"Clea!" someone shouted behind her.

"You called?"

"Clea, mom wants us home."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Clea."

"That's my name."

"What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know, maybe, I've found the new side of me, and god it feels great."

"We have to go home now!"

"Why?"

"Weren't you listening?"

"You said something about mom wants us home."

"Yes! Now come!" he said grabbing her hand.

"No." Clea said pulling her hand away from him. "Who do you think you are?"

"Your brother, and I demand you to come with me." Will said pulling her

"I don't take demands, I set them." "I demand you to let go off my hand."

"No."

"You can't say I didn't warn you." She said smirking as a raging blaze of fire appeared in her hand.

Will released her from his grip.

"You want more!"

"I want an explanation, and I want one now Ms. Stronghold." Someone said to Clea, and when she looked around there stood the principal….


	29. Against Love Part 1

Chapter Title: Against Love Part 1

- After the 'so called' 'discussion' with the Principal, Clea got a week's detention….-

"Clea, what's wrong with you?" Lash asked as he saw her come out of the office.

"Nothing…" she said smiling.

"Come here." He said pulling her off into a closet

"Something is wrong with you."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because,… I care about you, as a good friend."

"Aw, that's so sweet, but you know we can never be together."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about Lash, I know you like me." "You want me, then here I am."

"As much as I'm loving this right now, Clea, you've really lost it. Don't do this to yourself."

"Whatever do you mean Lash?"

"You know what I mean Clea, what happened to the Clea I knew?"

"She's long gone. She's never coming back." She said leaving the closet

-At Warren's-

Clea dropped her bag on the floor

Warren looked at her from the couch. "Where have you been?"

"I've been out."

"You could've told me."

""Well I didn't know I needed your permission to do things." She ran as she ran up the stairs.

"Clea come back here!" he yelled and ran after her. He grabbed her arm. "What the hell has gotten into you!"

"Get your hands off me!" she shouted struggling.

Then he pushed her onto the wall restraining he hands behind her back.

"Clea, this is for your own good."

"How is this helping me!" she shouted, then she thought of someway to get out of his grip.

"Warren…." She whispered.

"Clea?" he said as he released her.

"Ha." She said as she turned sround and her two hands ignited.

"You tricked me."

"All if fair in love and hate right?" she said as her hands blazed.

"Two can play at this game." He said igniting his hands also.

"But there will be only one conqueror." She said smirking.


	30. Against Love Part 2

"I know better, I'm not going to fight you." Warren said looking down sadly as his flames extinguished.

"You have made the best choice you've ever made in your entire life." She said extinguishing her flames.

He then tripped her, she fell to the ground, he restrained her by pinning her wrists together and placing them over her head in a death grip.

"Let me go!"

"No. Not until you stop doing this to yourself."

She ignited her hands.

"This isn't going to work." He said tightening his grip.

"Oh really?" she said disappearing.

She suddenly appeared standing in front of him.

"Clea, don't do this."

"Do what Warren, rid you of your misery?"

He backed up when he saw what she was holding in her hands as she ran the edge of it on her hand gently.

"Draw you weapon Warren, this is your life your fighting for." She said throwing a knife at him, he caught it, and they started fighting.

Suddenly the gem on her chain started glowing, then her eyes started glowing a bright red, but when she smiled the glow withered.

"Then gem."

"You want this?" "Come get it then." She said smirking as she held the chain gem in her hand.

"I've given you a chance, you blew it."

They began fighting again, until…..

Warren was now behind her, he had his knife at her throat with one hand and the other hand was restraining her two wrists in a death lock. She struggled but she knew she couldn't move.

"I hate you." She said bitterly.

"Deep down I know Clea is in there." He told her and slit the chain, it fell to the ground, so did Clea, she was unconscious, but Warren caught her.

-Later that night-

Clea's eyes slowly opened to see Warren in front of her. "What happened?" she asked weakly.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I don't remember anything." She said raising her head from the pillow, then she got up out of bed, she was unbalanced and fell, Warren caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hey….. you're still weak."

"Weak?"

"Yea. You snapped out of control and fought me."

"What? That couldn't happen, I would never do that….. Wait, a fight as in breakup?"

"No." "A fight as in to the death."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't you. I think I know why you've been acting so weird." Warren said taking out her grandmother's chain out of his pocket.

"My grandmother's chain?"

"Yea."

"Why this? I have had this ever since my grandmother gave it to me." She said looking up at him.

"But you didn't have it when we went to the pond, or that night we were watching movies." "And that morning when everything happened, you weren't wearing it."

"So you think he altered the effects of my chain on me?"

"Yes, and that can only be done by my father's best friends neice."

"How are we going to find her?"

"She goes to Sky High, her senior year."

"We'll go tomorrow."

"I can't"

"Why?"

"I go back to my aunt's tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Wait, maybe if she is like engaged in another meeting, she'll have no choice but to fly from the Bahamas to Europe, cause Danny called earlier and told me, so if he can convenience her, I can stay until she comes back from Europe."

"Maybe."

"Why aren't you mad at me, for what I did."

"No, you did nothing, that wasn't you, it was another one of my father's plans."

"I could feel it rushing through my body, I couldn't control it,…. And I told you I hated you…" she said as her eyes filled with tears.

"No, don't cry." He said wiping her tears away, she smiled a litlle.

"You know how sorry I am don't you?"

"Yes I do." He said lying down beside her.

-The next morning.-

Warren woke up to an empty bed. He got up and looked around for her. "Clea?"

"Warren, down here!"

"What are you doing downstairs so early?" he said going downstairs.

"I think there's something you should see." She said tied up in chains.


	31. The Safer Decision

Chapter Title: The Safer Decision

-At school-

"What happened Clea?"

"I went to bed and the next thing I knew I found myself downstairs in chains." She said walking down the hallway

"But I found this." She continued showing him a symbol looking like a skull. "And, do you notice how Paine always wears chains with her pants? Those were the same chains she used on me."

"How do you know it was Paine?"

"This symbol, she has it on her book." She said holding it up, aligning Paine's book, Paine looked up at her, she started running in the opposite direction.

Warren ignited his hand and aimed at her boots, they melted and stopped her. "Noooo!"

"Paine, you have some explaining to do."

-In the Detention Room-

"Why are we in here?"

"1, Because you won't be able to use your powers. And 2, you cost me a week's detention!"

"What were you doing at the Paper Lantern?"

"None of your business."

"Do you remember this?" Clea said taking out the symbol.

"Give it back!"

"Not until I get some answers Paine!" "Why were you in my body?"

"It's my mission."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"What did my father tell you Paine?"

"He used me to make that gem to go on her chain." "That was kinda like my soul power. I tried to make her go back home to get what I wanted, but I ended up battling you!"

"Where's my father!"

"I don't know."

"Well when you see him, tell him to leave us alone." He said taking Clea with him out of the detention room.

-At Warren's Apartment-

"Clea, what's wrong?" he said as he gently pulled her unto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, she started crying.

"Why does this happen to me?"

"I know how you feel, and it's okay, I'm never letting anything happen to you, ok?"

"I wish your father would just leave us alone." She said disappearing.

"I'm not letting you go."

"Maybe you'd be safer Warren, just think about it, look at what the walls said."

"Clea, I'm not going to let you walk out like this."

"Warren, I want you to have this, someone special gave it to me, and told me never to take it off, I want you to do the same." She said taking a ring off her finger. "Wherever I am, you'd know I still love you." Then she kissed him and left.

-Warren called Danny the next morning to see if Clea was there, but she wasn't. He went to school hoping she would be there instead.-

"Paine!" Warren called to her when he saw her in the hallway.

"Come with me, quickly." She said pulling him into a empty classroom. "Where's Clea?"

"I don't know."

"You are both in danger….., You must leave, before he comes." She said disappearing, then her soul flew out of the room.

Warren ran out of the room and back to the bus.

He went straight to the Paper Lantern.

"Clea! Clea!" he shouted searching the place.

He ran back downstairs and he was about to go through the door, when two men appeared out of nowhere and shot Warren with a ray gun. He fell to the ground unconscious, and they carried him away..


	32. Demands for the stone

Chapter Title: Demands for the stone

Warren opened his eyes to find his hands were chained above his head, and he didn't have his shirt on.

"Hello my son, we solemnly meet again, I'm so sorry it had to be like this." Barron said over an intercom which was placed on the ceiling.

"What do you want!" Danny replied.

"Danny?"

"I want the stone, the giver of eternal life."

"I don't have it!" Danny yelled he was in the same position tied by chains as Warren was.

One of Barron's servants had an elecritric link cable in his hand.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Danny said as he watched him attach it to the chains above him.

"You see I'm a man that always wants, and I always get what I want." Barron said as the man took out the sponge from the water and touched him.

Danny felt electricity rushing through his body as he yelled…. he felt half of his life was already gone. The servant stopped and placed the sponge back into the water.

"I don't know this stone." Danny said weakly.

"Dad! stop this!" Warren shouted as the servant attached the cable to his chains. he couldn't fight back because his legs were chained to the ground.

Barron told his servant to take out the sponge. He did as he said and he touched Warren with it. Warren yelled as he felt the currents.

The servant turned up the volts by 100, so now it was 150 volts running through Warren's body.

"Tell me where the stone is!"

"I don't know!" he yelled as he was electrocuted, but he didn't die. The servant then stopped.

Then the head servant went over to him and grabbed his hair therefore pulling his head up to look at him.

"This is the last time I'm asking you!" "Where is the stone!" Barron yelled over the intercom.

"You would kill your own son for what you want, then I hope you never find it." Warren said then the chief released his grip on Warren in frustration and stood back.

"Maybe your friend will tell me." he said as he saw a girl come in struggling to break free out of the grasp of two men.

"Clea!" Warren shouted.

"No!" Dally shouted "Leave her alone!"

"She doesn't have anything to do with this! Warren shouted.

"But I believe she does." the chief said lifting up the back of her blouse to reveal a symbol, the same symbol that was on Paine had on her book.

The two men seated her down on a metal chair and fastened her hands. One then took the link cable off Warren's chains and placed it on the chair Clea was seated on.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Clea said.

"Leave her alone!" Warren yelled trying to break free.

"Don't stop till she tells us what we want to hear." Barron said and the servant turned the volts to 250.

The servant then took out the sponge and placed it on her arm.

"Nooo!" Warren shouted.

Clea tried hard not to scream, she had to do this, she couldn't move, she felt the elecrtric currents rapidly running through her veins memories ran through her head, memories of Warren, then she saw a bright light, she knew that this was the end.


	33. Taken Over

Chapter Title: Taken Over

Everything was silent as the servant stopped.

"Clea!" Warren yelled as tears came to his eyes.

He suddenly remembered something when he saw the ring that Clea gave him on the table opposite her. He then looked at her lifeless body.

"Mita de mayu sanimam!" Clea suddenly shouted as her eyes started glowing a bright red. "Libera de!" Her hands broke out of the fasteners, as the servant adjusting the volts flew to the back of the room as a result of a force that threw him back. She stood up and raised her hand, and all the servants were surrounded by a red light and lifted into the air. "You're time has come!" Clea yelled as she tightened her fist and a black ball appeared and shot at them hitting them to the ground lifelessly with a unmatched force.

Warren and Danny, still in chains, stood there not believing what they saw.

"Did you really think I'd let any harm come to this body?" she said walking over to the table, picked up the ring, and walked over to them.

"Paine." Warren said.

"Where's Clea!" Danny shouted

"Like I said, she's gone, like as I." She said disappearing.

-10 Minutes later-

"Guys!" someone said running over, and released them. "Who did this to you?"

"Long story." Warren said. "And by the way, what are _you _ doing here?"

"Your father captured me and put this on my wrist." Will explained showing him the crushed band. "That's why I've been like that, ….. hurting Clea."

"How'd you get it off?"

"Barron came back to kill me, his weapon ended up crushing it instead of me."

"How is that possible." Warren asked.

"What?"

"How did he reveal himself to you, and he wouldn't talk to me face to face when he tried to kill me. He is my own father."

"Well he did." "You have to believe me."

"I don't know if I'll ever trust you, We have to find Clea." He said leaving.

"Split up, she couldn't have gotten far." Will said.


	34. Black Magic

Chapter : Black Magic

"Spetapinum Lapiz." Clea chanted and a secret passage door opened, she went in and saw the spot where the stone was supposed to be placed.

"Stop!" Will yelled.

She laughed. "You are telling me to stop!"

"Clea, this isn't you, I know deep down, the Clea I know is down there, and if you can hear me, try and fight it Clea."

"Fight. Good suggestion William. Take a good look around cause it's the last thing you'll be seeing." She said as her hands started glowing red.

"I'm not going to fight you Clea."

"I've heard that a lot, but it's not going to work this time."

"she continued as she rapidly threw fire balls surrounded with red energy at him.

Will evaded her attack and slammed his fists into the ground, and that caused a force in the ground which threw her to the ground.

She looked over at him and rose to the ground. She walked briskly over to him…

"You'll regret the day you did that!"

He guarded himself, ready to both attack and defense.

"Penetane api scorpuse!" she shouted and they both charged at each other, Will with a power punch and Clea with black magic from Paine. But when they collided, an unspeakable force stopped their attacks and flung them in the air to opposite sides of the room.

Warren ran into the room and went over to Clea.

"Clea." He said helping her up.

"How did we get past the guards?" she asked weakly looking at him.

"Paine did it, she was in your body,…. Again." Warren explained.

Danny then ran into the room.

"What'd I do." She said looking over at Danny who was helping Will.


	35. Confess

Chapter : Confess

Clea was at Warren's

"Clea."

"What is it Warren?" she said pouring a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't even know what you're apologizing for, that you knew your father had a Power- Absorber and used it against me, or that he wasn't after you, he was really after me all along." She said sipping her coffee a little annoyed.

"I wasn't honest to you about this because I didn't want to put you in any danger,…. If you remember a certain torture chair, I'd say that's some pretty decent foresight." Warren said a little angered.

He sighed. "You have to believe me."

She looked at him, still annoyed and angered also. "Give me one good reason."

"Okay." he reached into his pocket and took out a cloth, he unwrapped it and their it was, her ring, he knew that the stone was actually embedded in the ring. "That good enough?"

She looked at him.

"It's really the stone my dad's searching for."

"But Warren, how did you……" she said walking over to him.

"I got there right before Danny, saw you and Will knocked out, and there it was, right in front of me." "I didn't want Danny or Will to know about it so I kept it a secret."

"Did you tell your dad?"

"I got it for you…." "All I care about is protecting you okay? You're the only one in my life that matters to me." He said looking at her, she was still looking at the ring, still not believing it was in front of her.

"Blink twice if you can understand me." He told her.

She slowly turned to look at him, he was beginning to lose hope, as a look of worry appeared on his face. She blinked twice. He smiled at her in relief, She smiled also and she hugged him, he hugged her equally.


	36. We need proof

Chapter: We need proof

The next morning Clea woke up after Warren. He came out all dressed for school and sat beside her on the bed.

"What's your excuse this time?"

"I didn't want to wake you up, I like watching you sleep." He said smiling as he ran his fingers threw her hair. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Ok." "You?"

"Great actually." "So are you going to school today?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"Whether or not I want to go." She said smiling then getting up.

"Oh yea?" Warren said turning her face him, and holding her two hands in his, he looked up at her.

"Yea." She said and leaned in to kiss him.

"Oh yea?" he said about to kiss her.

"Yea." She said right about an inch away from kissing him, but she smiled to tease him and then ran off to the bathroom laughing.

-At school-

As Clea and Warren walked down the hallway everyone started staring at them.

"Why is everybody staring at us?"

"I don't know, but I really wished they'd stop."

Clea then spotted Will, he was handing out flyers.

"Will what are you doing!" she said grabbing the flyers from him. "Torture Magnet Is Reason Everyone's In Danger, Mystery Boy Steals Her Heart!" she read the headline

"How could you do this to me!" Clea frowned, but something strange happened, flame would normally appear in her hands, but it didn't, she looked up at Will then at Warren. "What happened to my powers?"

"Everybody find your classes now!" Coach yelled and the school shook as everyone ran back to class.

Clea looked at Will hand , he had the wrist band on that Warren told her about.

Coach grabbed Will's arm and pulled him down the hallway.

"Warren, Will has the band on his wrist."

"I saw it."

-During Class-

"Good morning class!" "There's something that needs to be brought to your attention. Will Stronghold should not come in contact with any of you."

"Why coach?" Clea asked

"Wouldn't you know?" a girl from the front asked.

"No, I wouldn't."

"You're the cause anyway." Another girl said.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Yea, torture magnet." Penny said.

"Clea, you don't deserve this."

"But Warren."

Warren then ignited his hands, but they didn't ignite.

"What happened to my powers?"

"The same thing that happened to mine."

"The Power Absorber." They said in unison.

"Everybody Change!" Coach yelled.

"Will he ever stop yelling?" Warren said really annoyed. "hey…. Since we don't have our powers,"

"We can swim."

-10 minutes later-

Coach had an emergency meeting with the principal, so he gave everybody a free swim.

Clea was sitting on the side, she was afraid of going in. And Warren didn't talk to her because they'd start teasing her again if they saw them together, and besides he couldn't stand up for her because neither of them head their powers.

Will came out of the pool because he was told to come out a certain time by the coach. He went into the changing room. She followed him.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Will, why did you print those flyers."

"I thought the school should know about you."

"That is not me, 'The Torture Magnet'?"

"I've gone through worst names, that's the only good name I could come up with, so be grateful."

"I know you being the way you are is a cry for help, Will, I can help you."

"You can't, and besides, I don't want you to." Will said tying his sneakers.

"Will, can you do one thing for me?"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm your sister."

"Whatever, what is it."

"Can I have a hug?"

He rolled his eyes and hugged her.

When they stopped she smiled.

"Happy now?"

"Thank Will."

"Whatever, I'm going now." he said rolling his eyes once again.

Clea suddenly flipped him to the ground and sat untop of him.

"What the…"

She bit the wrist band off his wrist is opened a bit but it didn't come off completely.

Will pushed her off him and she skidded across the floor to the other side of the room.

He picked her up off the ground by the neck. "Never do that to me again!"

Clea looked at him and tried to break free for his grip was strengthening on her neck.

"Will…. I know you can hear me…" she whispered as she gasped for air.

He got angry, tightening his fist then aiming for her head he punched her, but she moved her head and his fist hit the wall.

The wrist band malfunctioned and fell off his hand and hit the ground. Will came back to his senses as he looked at Clea in his hand gasping for air and crying. He released his grip and caught her as she fell.

"Clea."

Clea looked up at him.

"Will, is this really you?"

"Clea, whatever I was doing to you when I hurt you, it wasn't me."

"I know it wasn't" she said as her eyes closed.

"Clea, are you okay?"

"Yea," she said smiling.

Coach came in "Mr. Stronghold!"

Clea and Will looked up at Coach Boomer.

"Report to my office, now!"

"Coach Boomer, he didn't do it." She said getting up.

"It was this that did it." She showed him the bracelet Will had and he started laughing.

"You think I'm lying, Barron Battle is after me!"

"Barron Battle?"

"Yes."

Coach started laughing even harder. "Barron Battle died in prison."

"No, he didn't If I prove he's still alive, will you let Will go without punishment?"

"Ok Ms. Stronghold, I'll think about it."

"I don't know how much he paid the prison to tell people that, but I'll get proof if it's the last thing I do." Clea said leaving as Will was pulled off to the Principal's office.

Clea came out of the changing room, she was out of her swimsuit and into a blouse and pants. Warren ran up to her.

"Hey, what happened in there?"

"I got the band of Will's wrist, and he's still in trouble, but Coach Boomer doesn't believe me, so I have to get proof."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know."

"Well listen, I want you to be careful, I don't want you doing anything stupid., k?"

"K, I won't." "I gotta go, I'm not going to let my brother get in trouble." She said leaving.


	37. Feelings Revealed

Chapter Title: Feelings Revealed

Clea walked into the room, after coming from detention and dropped her bag on the bed, she was about to go back downstairs when she saw a piece of paper on the bed, she opened it and it read, 'Meet me at the school's gym'.

-20 minutes later-

Clea entered the school, surprisingly it was opened, she went to the gym, she closed the door behind.

"Warren?" she called and it echoed through the gym.

Then she felt someone wrap their arms around her, she turned around and it was Warren.

"Hey." She said "Why'd you call me up here?"

"To swim."

"What. Wari, it's probably cold."

"Come on." He said pulling her off to the changing room.

She sat down and pouted "I'm not changing."

"Oh yea?" he said walking up to her.

"Yea."

"Oh yea?" he said nose to nose which her.

"Yea." She said as they were about to kiss.

"If you want this you'll change." He said smiling.

"You can't stay five seconds without looking or talking to me anyway, so what's the point?"

"I doubt that."

"Oh really?"

"yes."

"But I'm still not changing." She said turning away.

"Please?" he said then he turned her around to face him, looked into her eyes, lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately, a kiss so passionate and gentle, that she fell into a trance. When he stopped her eyes were still closed.

"Will you change for me?" he said softly.

"Yes." She whispered, then a few seconds later she opened her eyes and looked at him.

He smiled and gave her her bag with her swimsuit in it. She left to change.

-10 MINTUES LATER-

Warren is in the pool and Clea was sitting on the edge with her feet in the water.

"Clea." He said swimming over to her and looking up at her he placed his hand on her legs. "Are you coming in or not?"

She shook her head.

"Why?"

She made a puppy dog pout.

"No, don't give me that." He then swam away to the steps and climbed out, Clea watched as the water streamed off his body.

He lifted her up and carried her to the steps.

"If you won't swim I guess you'd know by now that I can lift you up quite easily." He said smiling.

"Warren, put me down!" she said as he approached the deep end of the pool.

"Warren, I know what you're thinking, don't do it." She said looking at the huge body of water and wrapping her arms around his neck in a little bit of fear.

Warren smiled and threw her into the pool then he dived in after her.

They both came up, he was holding her.

"I can't believe you did that!" she said letting go of him, he lifted her up and threw her back in about 5 feet away from him.

"Warren!" she screamed with her eyes closed, he swam over to her.

"Don't worry, I'm here." He said keeping her afloat, she immediately held on to him. "I won't let you go, don't worry."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

-5 minutes later-

Clea was floating on the water, with Warren supporting her, she had a feeling that she could just float forever.

"See, we're carrying you, the water and me, this way we'll never let you go." He said softly then smiled.

Then plan was not only to teach Clea how to swim, but she just wanted to get her in the pool with him, to show her that it isn't as scary as it looks.

-Back At Warren's-

Clea got ready before Warren because he was watching a movie, but Clea came out and pulled him to the shower to bathe.

-15 minutes later-

Warren came out the bathroom wrapped in a towel, he had another towel in his hand drying his hair. He went into his room when he saw a note on his bed. He unfolded it and it read 'Meet me downstairs.'

He got ready and went downstairs.

"Clea?"

"Over here Warren." She said in a deep seductive voice. She said it softly as she motioned for Warren to come over. She reached up to the lamps and dimmed the lights.

Warren walked over to her and as he did, he noticed that there were roses and rose petals all over the room. Then he looked over at Clea sitting on the couch. He was standing in front of her, and she was seated on the couch with a very mysterious smirk on her face.

"Sit down." She said, patting beside her.

When he sat down, she got up and sat in his lap facing him. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his gently on the lips.

When she broke the kiss, Warren looked up at her, he was surprised at her behavior.

Clea, seeing this, said "It's okay." And then she kissed him again . Warren only hesitated a sec before he parted his lips and allowed her tongue entry. The kiss deepened. Clea's arms were around his neck and his tightly around her waist.

He gently lifted her off his lap and placed her to lie down on the couch, He moved to lie on top of her and she playfully pushed him off. They lay there making out for a while before Warren got up and held Clea's hand and pulled her up with him.

"Let's go upstairs." He said softly and she allowed him to lead her upstairs.

They closed the door behind them and never came out until morning…

-The next morning-

Clea woke up wrapped in Warren's arms, she had remembered she had no clothes on, so she clutched the sheets covering herself.

Warren was up already, waiting for her to awake, and he smiled when she woke up.

"Morning beautiful." He said kissing her.

"Good morning." She said smiling shyly.

"You can't hide from me anymore." He whispered in her ear as she released her grasp on the sheets.

"War I love you."

"I love you too Clee."

Author: Thank You to everyone who made this chappie possible, a special thanks to Zahra…. Love you all! Review and tell me what you think, no flames plz…..


	38. Worries

-At school, During Lunch-

Warren was sitting at his table when….

Clea came and sat beside him.

"Hey."

"Hi." She said hesitating nervously.

"Clea, is something wrong?"

"No, not at all, why'd you think that?"

"One, because you came and sat beside me, and two, you don't look happy."

"Yes I am, see." She smiled. "come with me." She said pulling him into the hallway.

"Clea, what's wrong?"

"Warren, what will my parents say, I mean, if they found out."

"Clea, they won't find out, and if they do we'll take this one step at a time, and I'll protect you, they can't change the way I feel about you, now, put a smile on that pretty little face of yours." He said smiling, she then smiled a little.

"There you go." He said hugging her, then they went back to the cafeteria.

-During class-

"Students, we have a new student joining us today."

Mr. Medulla said as he opened the door and a boy came in smiling.

"Ace?" Clea said not believing that he was there.

"Mr. Storm, please take a seat at the back beside Ms. Stronghold."

He did as Mr. Medulla said and sat beside Clea.

"Clea."

"Ace, what are you doing here?"

"What'd you think?"

"Do you know him Clee?" Warren asked.

"Yea, I knew him a long time ago, he was my best friend, he moved three years ago." She explained.

"You haven't changed a bit Clea, still the same beautiful person I knew three years ago." Ace said caressing her cheek with the back off his hand.

"Lay off." Warren said hitting his hand.

"That's how you want it, let's see how well you can choke on your words." Ace said to Warren and he immediately started choking and gasping for air.

"Ace, stop that! He didn't do anything to you!"

"Breathe." Ace said when he saw that Clea was worrying and Warren started to breathe again.

"Ace, what happened to you, where's the Ace I knew three years ago."

"Let's just say he's locked up in a forgotten place."

"What, Who are you?"

"I'm the new and improved Ace Storm."

"Look into my eyes and tell me exactly where Ace is."

"He is in front of you my sweet."

"I'll find him, sooner or later."

"Trust me, you won't"

-After School-

Warren was leaving for home early because his mother was going to call him to give him the instructions for the Paper Lantern, and Cleas stayed at the school to show Ace around because Mr. Medulla told her to, but when she refused Ace forced her, so she was, well, she had to show him around.

-Like about an hour and a half after showing him around-

"So,… that's it."

"I think I'm liking this." He said smiling, but not at the sight of the school.

"Ace, it's getting late, I have to go." She said turning around and leaving.

"Stay." "Turn around."

"Ace, stop controlling me!"

"Why should I?" "Come to me." He continued.

She did all of the commands he said, she was now facing him.

"You know, my other half has been blinded by your friendship to see what a beautiful girl you are, but now that that's out of the way…." He said running the back of his hand on her cheek.

"Ace, what are you doing?" she asked nervously removing his hand from her face.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." He kissed her, but she pushed him off.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" she said leaving.

"Don't move until I tell you to." He said when she walked down the hallway and he walked up to her with an evil smirk on his face. "You see, I can control your actions around me, I own you." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Get your hands off me"

"Put your arms around my neck." He demanded and she forcefully obeyed.

"Now, kiss me." He said and she kissed him, she didn't want to, but he had controlled her to kiss him and he ran his hands around to her butt and squeezed.

"Ace, Stop!"

"You don't have a say in this."

The kiss broke and he walked away.

"Oh yea. Before I forget, you aren't allowed to go through the doors unless someone comes for you, that means you'd be spending the rest of the night here, so make the best of it." He said and slammed the door.

Clea sat on the stairs of the school, she had an emotional combination of anger and sadness. Warren was at his apartment waiting for her, while she was in school stranded because of a boy she thought was her friend. 'How could he do this to me?' 'why would he do this to me?' 'I hate him so much, I shouldn't have helped him the day we met.'

She took out her phone and began to call Warren, but she stopped, she remembered that if she told him what happened she'd never hear the end of it, so she ended the call and dialed another number.

"Hello?" someone said answering the phone.

"Danny?" she said faintly.

"Clee? Why do you sound like that?"

"Can you come get me please?" she said and hung up the phone.

-Less than ten minutes later-

"Clea! Clea!" Danny shouted through the halls of the school until he spotted her by the stairs. "Clea." He said sitting beside her.

"Danny, I want to go home." She said looking up at him with watery eyes.

-At Danny's –

Clea walked into the house, dropped her bag on the ground and sat on the couch in the TV room.

"Clea, what wrong? You haven't talked to me since you called."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Yea you do, I'm your cousin, you always come to me." He said sitting beside her and hugged her. "What's bothering you."

"Do you remember Ace, Ace Storm?"

"Yea, he used to be your friend, what about him?"

"He told me about his feelings and forced me to do things."

"Like?"

"Make out with him, he touched places, and then left telling me I couldn't go home until someone came for me."

"That….." he said getting up.

"Danny, don't get mad."

"When I find him…."

"He will do worst things if he found out you knew Danny, and I don't want that, please."

"Okay." He calmed down.

(phone rings)

"Danny, have you seen Clea?"

"She's with me."

"Is she alright?"

"Yea, she's fine."

"Well, can you tell her that I want to talk to her?"

"Okay, bye." He hung up the phone.

"Clea, Warren wants you to meet him." "I'll drive you there."

"There's one place I need to go first."


	39. Threatened

Chapter:

(Knock! Knock!)

Someone answered the door.

"Danny?"

"I came to get something."

"What's that?"

"Clothes for Clea."

And Clea isn't getting her own clothes because?"

"She just doesn't like you." Danny said walking past Will and going upstairs to Clea's room.

Will spotted Danny's car and Clea inside, he went over and leaned on the door.

"Hello, my dearest sister."

"What do you want now Will?"

"Let's just say your personal life has been acknowledged."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your secret."

"What secret?"

Don't play games with me Clea." "You and Warren."

"What?"

"I know you're with him."

"No I'm not."

"Don't lie, cause I have proof, and once mom hears about this, you'll regret the day you started liking him."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know I know your secret, so let's say we make a deal, you come back home and break up with Warren, and the whole school won't know about it."

"You said how the band did this to you, but I always knew some things never change." She said as the window turned up.

Danny came out of the house with a bag. He went in the car without a word to Will, and drove off.

Clea was silent the entire drive to Warren's, Danny knew that something was on her mind. "Whattya thinking about shorty?"

"It's nothing Danny." She said looking through the window.

-5 minutes later, Danny was at Warren's apartment-

"See you soon babe." Danny said driving off.

"Bye Danny." She knocked on the door.

Warren opened it. "Hey."

"Hi." She said hugging him then entering the apartment.

"What happened? I tried calling you on your phone, why didn't you answer?" he said closing the door behind him.

"Oh… it was off. Battery died." She said plugging her charger into her phone.

"Did the Ace kid like the school.?"

"Yea, that's not the only thing he liked."

"What? Did he do anything to you?"

"Umm… no"

"Clea, what did he do."

"Nothing War."

"I know ways to get you to talk."

"I just don't want you to get mad."

"Why would I get mad, it's not like he touched you or something."

Clea was silent holding her head down sadly.

"He did didn't he?"

"Please don't get mad, if he knows I told you bad things will happen."

"He would be alive to hurt you again when I get my hands on him." Warren said angrily and was about to leave when Clea held him back.

"War, please."

"Clee, I promised you I'd never let anyone hurt you, and I'm going to live up to that promise no matter what."

"Don't do it War." She said calmly as she released him to make his own choice.

"Okay Clee, I won't" he said sitting beside her.

After a while, Clea went upstairs to change, she unpacked her bag to find something after she placed her bag in the closet then went to the mirror to get her brush her hair. She discovered her book, that she brought with her the first night she went to Warren's, had a gold and ruby heart at the top of the book, she had never seen that before. She remembered that Will had given her the book as a gift, but she never remembered the ruby glowing.

She started screaming as she threw the book on the floor. "That snitch!" she said as she tried to destroy the book.

"Clea!" Warren ran into the room and lifted her off the floor, she was still fighting to destroy the book, but he then held her in his arms to face him in a death grip. "Clea, listen to me!"

"No! He's gonna tell on me!"

"Clea, who?"

"Will! He knows about us." She said as she calmed down and fell to her knees crying.

Warren lifted her from the ground once more and hugged her tightly. "It's okay."

She cried in his arms. "Now I know what he meant, and now he's going to tell the whole school." She said looking down at the pages of the book torn as well as the rubies were scattered all over the place.


	40. Controlled

Chapter:

-Next day of school-

Everyone's eyes was on Warren and her.

Will happened to pass by.

"Will, What did you do!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said walking away.

"You're not going anywhere!" Warren said as grabbed Will by the arm turning him around. "What the hell did you do." He angrily.

"Students of Hero class, please report to the gym, now." Principal Powers said over the intercom.

Everyone did as they were told.

"I really hope it's nothing to do with our powers." Clea worried in her mind as he saw Warren release Will.

-In The gym-

"Hello students, I have an announcement to make, girls and boys will be separated for the week because we are going to have a meeting for the both genders, Coach Boomer and Mr. Medulla will be taking the boys and Nurse Spex and I will be taking the girls. Boys, move to the lab, girls, move to the cafeteria."

Again everyone folled the instructions.

"I don't want to do this War."

"I know, I don't want to do this either."

"But It's just for the week right?"

"Yea."

"Saty out of trouble for me, k?"

"I'll try. See you after school."

-During the meeting-

"The reason I called you all here today was because we have important matters to discuss."

Clea was not listening to a word she was saying, her mind was drifting off, thinking about Warren.

"Relationships. Girls, this is a co-ed school, and yes you have some good- looking boys around you, but you have gotten too caught up in this bf – gf relationship and it has been affecting your grades."

"What if you get good grades?"

"You could talk." Penny said from the front.

"Are you saying you have someone Ms. Stronghold."

"I'm not saying that at all Principal Powers, I'm just trying to make a point." Clea contradicted.

"Yes she does have someone Principal, she has had strong feelings for him too."

"Will you shut up!"

"Is this true Ms. Stronghold?"

Clea was silent.

"Principal Powers and Nurse Spex, please report to the lab immediately, we have a serious situation at hand." Mr. Medulla said over the intercom.

"I'll be right back girls." She said leaving along with Nurse Spex.

"So Clea, how was it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, your make out session with your boyfriend." Penny said.

"What!"

Clea knew what they were talking about and she knew who told them, and the worst thing about it, Warren wasn't there to stand up for her, and she couldn't stand up for herself because she still didn't have her powers, so she was helpless.

"It is none of your business."

"Oh? I believe it is, the whole school knows what you did now, it's just a matter of time before you get expelled." Gwen said "I'm so sorry for you……" "NOT!"

Everyone started laughing at her as she ran out the cafeteria with tear filled eyes.

She locked herself in the bathroom crying until she heard a commotion outside, she composed herself and went out.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Let's see you try."

Coach Boomer was holding Warren back away from Will and Mr. Medulla was holding Will back, away from Warren.

"If I ever get my hands on you you'd wish you were never born you jerk!"

"All talk no action, typical for a guy like you."

"Wanna see some action?" Warren said as he flipped Coach Boomer to the ground and was about to rip Will to pieces, but when he saw Clea exit the bathroom he calmed down immediately. "Clea."

Clea saw that Will was about to attack Warren, so she called to Will. He looked around.

"The first time you did this was a newsletter all over the school, now you have a story going around the school about us!"

"You can't tell me I didn't warn you."

"I'm not backing away from who I like because of you."

"I don't think you have a choice, because I always win."

Warren walked away.

"See, there's something called intimidation, I have ways to intimidate you, and everyone around you." He said pulling her off to an empty classroom.

"Nothing to see here!" the Coach yelled and the students went back to their meeting areas.

"Let go of me!"

"Your life depends on this decision."

Clea looked down at his hand and the band wasn't there.

"You've been lying to me this whole time?" "The band wasn't from Barron to control you into hurting me, it was controlling you to kill me, so you hurt me by yourself."

"Very good Clea." "Now, answer my question, for your life, which would you choose, me, or that anti-social villain!"

"I'll never choose you. Look what you're doing to me! If you want me never to see Warren again you'll have to kill me first."

"That won't be a probem."

Clea was pushed unto the floor. He went over her and was about to kill her, but someone came in and stopped him.

"Freeze." And Will froze in his tracks.

"Clea, get up and come with me." He said and Clea obeyed.

They both left Will motionlessly on the ground.

-At a Mexican restaurant-

"Why'd you take me here, I have to go home."

He pulled out a chair and told her to sit, she sat….

"Waiter,bring me two of your most expensive Mexican dishes, now."

"Certainly."

"Ace, answer me."

"Don't you remember? Our moms would come here and order take out here and they both would go to your house and they would eat their Mexican dinner while we had burgers."

"Then why did you bring me here instead of going out for burgers?" she joked

"I guess we could try it."

"Mexican food?"

"Yea."

Clea looked at him, she knew what he was trying to do, get a date with her.

"Can't we just get it to go?" she said nervously.

"We are staying ."

"Ok."

-30 minutes later they both ate and were still talking-

"Can I go home now?"

"No."

"But I want to leave, I have to go, Warr…."

"Until I'm ready, you can leave."

"Well that's very rude…"

Then Warren came in to talk to his uncle about opening the Paper Lantern again, for he was also Chinese, but he married a Mexican, so yea….

Ace saw Warren enter… but now Clea…

"Kiss me."

Clea kissed him…… Warren turned around just at that moment to see them kissing and he stormed out of the store.

Clea pushed him off once more. "You jerk!" she shouted getting up and leaving.

"Stay." He said and told her to sit down once more, she sat and pouted angrily.


	41. Leave

Chapter Title: "Leave"

"Warren?" she said knocking on the door after she realized it was locked.

After about two attempts Clea then discovered a sign on the door, "Leave me alone"

She knew who it was for, so she wrote a note and placed it under the door, "Warren, please talk to me." and left.

-At Danny's-

There was a knock on the door

"Clea?"

"Hi. Danny, Can I come in?"

"Sure. What happened?"

"Warren isn't talking to me."

"What?"

"I just came from his apartment, he isn't talking to me." She said sitting on the chair in the kitchen and watching what he was doing.

"Why?"

"I don't know." She said following him to the tv room.

She sat down beside him as he dipped his spoon into the ice-cream container.

"I don't know why he'd be mad at you though." Danny said eating the ice-cream.

"I know." She said putting her spoon into the container.

"Wait, I think I know why he's mad at you."

"What?"

"You went to the Mexican restaurant with that kid."

"Ace? He's a friend."

"He doesn't think that."

"What would he think?"

"You did kiss him."

"Danny, you know his power over me, why would you think that I would kiss him?" "Wait, how did you know that Dan?"

"I was there, ordering takeout." "And I saw Warren."

"Warren was there!"

"Yes."

"He's never going to talk to me again!"

-10 minutes later-

Clea hung up the phone." He won't answer."

"Clea, you're going to see him tomorrow."

"But it's not going to be the same, the split us up now, and I can't stop thinking about him."

Danny pulled the ice-cream container from her.

"Clea stop, get a hold of yourself!" "You can survive without him."

She was silent.

"I know what you're going to say, and don't say it."

"Please?" she said making a puppy dog pout.

Danny sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Warren."

"I know Clea told you to call me, and I know that she is right beside you listening to what I'm saying. I have other things to do other than talk to her or you right now, so bye." He then hung up.

"Sorry babe." He said turning around after he turned off the speaker and looked at her.

"It's not your fault Danny, it's mine, I shouldn't of gone to the restaurant with Ace, but he forced me." She said looking down.

Danny went over to her and hugged her.

A tear ran down her cheek as she hugged him.

-Late at night Danny went to check up on Clea after he persuaded her to get some sleep.-

"Clea?" he said looking around the room. "Not again." He sighed.

This chappie was kinda short, sorri, please review and I'll post about 3 extra chapters, I have a lot of chapters written down in a book I just have type all of them, and I'm really busy review and tell me what you think so far, and thanks for all the reviews so far…..oh yea, HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	42. Trashed

Chapter Title: Trashed

-The next Morning-

Danny opened the door of the house, went over to the couch, and fell back.

'Where could she be?' he thought. 'I tried Warren, and told him what happened at the restaurant, but he still didn't let me in, what if he went out looking for her?'

He sighed again.

-At school-

Lash walked down the hallway of the school and went to Clea's locker.

"Hey he was leaning on the other sets of lockers and looking at her.

"Hi Lash, did I tell you thank you?" she said closing her locker and looking at him.

"Yea, like 87 times." They started walking down the hallway.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." "Hey, what happened with you and you knight in shining armor?"

"He won't talk to me."

"Well maybe he has a change of mind, because here he comes."

"I'll see you later, k?" she told him walking down the hallway, away from Warren.

"Yea." Lash said watching her leave.

"Hot head!" he said shortly after calling Warren.

"Get out of my way stretch." Warren said angrily with a frown on his face, that meant he didn't want to be toyed with.

"Why are you so mad at Clea?"

"It's none of your business now, move." He said pushing him out of the way and stormed down the same path Clea went.

-During class-

Warren tried to send Clea notes, she sat opposite him in the class, but Clea tore them up out of annoyance and threw them all away, because all off them said 'talk to me'

The bell then rang. Clea left early, before everyone so Warren wouldn't get a chance to talk to her, she knew he would just shout so she had to avoid him at all costs, she pulled Lash into a closet with her.

"Lash, meet me at my house, well at my cousin Danny's house, tonight, at 7."

"Why?"

"I need you to do something for me, so, will you do it?"

"Anything for you."

"Thanks." She said hugging him, then they both left.

-At Lash's house after the 'plan'- - 8-

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Anything you need you got it." She said literally jumping with joy then hugging him.

"Anything?"

"Yea."

"I want you to keep out of trouble, no one is suppose to get you in trouble except me." He said smiling.

Clea smiled, still overjoyed and hugged him again.

"This has to be the happiest I've ever seen you."

"Yea." "Can I ask you one more favor?"

"Anything"

"I need to go to the Paper Lantern a little."

-At the Lantern-

Lash knocked on the door of Warren's apartment, there was no answer, then Clea figured he was sleeping, so she decided to climb through the window.

"He's sleeping." She said looking at him turn in his bed.

"Clea, hurry up!" It's not that you're heavy but if someone catches us here we'll get in trouble, so can you speed up the process please?"

"Sorry." She told him as she took out the Power Absorber and aimed it at Warren.

A gust of light beamed into Warren for about 5 seconds, then stopped, he turned once more in his sleep. "Clea…" he murmured softly with a frown on his face, that's when Clea knew he was really mad at her.

She told Lash to put her down and she walked back to his car.

"Clea, what happened?"

"It's over." She said sadly opening the door and going into the car.

The weekend came, she stayed at Danny's house, but she went to the park with Magenta, Clea was teaching her how to skate.

After skating Clea went back to Danny's, Warren was there. She skated back out the door.

"Clea, wait!" Warren sighted then looked at Danny with an expression of wanting help on his face. Danny took up his car keys and left him going upstairs. "This is your problem dude."

-Later on that day-

"Clea." Warren said after a short search for her, after he knew where she would be.

She was standing in the corner by the gate, clutching to the poles, with a frown expressing 'what have I done' on her face. Warren went over to her and touched her on her shoulder from behind, his body very close to hers.

"I'm a jerk."

"Yes, you are." She said uncertain of what he just said, she thought he would be yelling at her about now.

He smiled a little as she allowed him to turn her around and out his hands around her waist.

"I didn't mean what I said, the night you came back at the apartment, and with Lash."

"Why I stayed at Lash was because…"

"Shh," he said softly. "No, he told me." He brushed back the lock of hair that fell into her face behind her ear, as he looked into her eyes.

"Why would you ever think I would go out with Ace, What you saw back at the restaurant , he forced me to kiss him, I would never do that to you." "I'd die before I ever hurt you."

He was speechless, he just kissed her gently.

They both smiled and Clea rested her head on his shoulder as they hugged.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"At the only person I want to be with."

-Later that evening-

After they came back from the Mexican restaurant after eating.

"Come on, please tell me?" Clea said skating down the road, twirling and swirling as she looked back at Warren walking behind her.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"War."

They were roughly a minute away from Warren's apartment.

"Tell me, I can't wait."

"You'll have to." He said running ahead of her.

"Come back here!" she skated after him.

It wasn't long before they got to the apartment. Warren opened the door, to see his apartment trashed.

"What the hell?"


	43. Finding the problem

Chapter :  
"Who the hell did this?" Warren questioned angrily as he walked over putting up the fallen things.

"You don't think."

They both ran over to the place they hid the ring, no one knew where they hid it except them… Warren opened the box unwrapped the cloth it was in………. "It's not there."

"What?"

"It's not there."

"Do you think your father took it?"

"No, he wouldn't do this to my apartment."

"Then who did this?"

"I think I know." He said leaving.

"War." She called o him, but he just continued as if he didn't hear her.

She immediately took up the phone, called Danny and told him to come over.

In less than five mintues Danny was over there.

"Hey?" "What happened here? Are you okay?"

"Hi, I don't know, and yes, I'm fine." She said answering all his questions.

"Where's Warren?"

"He stormed out all angry after this happened, and the ring's gone."

"No."

"Yea."

"Um, can you carry me to your house to get some stuff to try and clean up this mess? I looked around the kitchen and there's nothing."

"I don't you'd find anything there, but we'll try."

"Thank you."

"Let's go before he comes back and thinks someone kidnapped you."

-At Danny's-

"Hey Danny, you're not staying?"

"I'll be back for you, in 10 minutes, something just came up and I have to meet someone somewhere."

"Alright." She said going inside.

Warren's P.O.V.

"It's funny, you just show you in this house, not welcomed, all of a sudden. I'm surprised you don't know anything about the ring."

"I've come to visit my family."

"You're real family, or the family you've created?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what am talking about." He said searching though the drawers of the study, looking for the ring.

"Your lost treasure isn't here Mr. Peace, you'll have to look somewhere else…" "Now, Good day." Mr. Storm said going back to his calculations.

Warren stormed over to him pulling him from his seat by his shirt and banged him to the wall. "Look."

"I'm not going anywhere Storm, until you give me that ring you convinced me you didn't take." He said tingtening his grip.

"You storm in here, you accuse me of some home invasion…."

Warren slammed him into the wall out of anger.

"Why are you doing this, Is this an act? A deliberate diversion? Your father is a powerful man, yet you have pathetically destroyed the strong tradition of…"

"Don't you turn this around on me!" He yelled raging with anger, anger was present in his eyes, and his hands were heated.

"I think we both know there is nothing stronger than the love between father and son.." he looked at the door. "And I'm sure Ms. Stronghold agrees."

He looked around to see Clea standing there, looking as if she was about to cry for her eyes were filled with water, he loosened his grip immediately.


	44. Sudden Temperature

Chapter:

Warren woke up the next morning…. "Clea?"

He went downstairs to find her. "Clea?"

"Ah." She said holding her stomach then falling her knees.

"Clea? Are you okay?" he said, he was immediately by her side.

"War,….. I think I need to go the hospital…." She said faintly, because she was blazing red hot with a dangerous fever and she wasn't feeling well.

He took her up in her arms. 'She's hotter than usual.' He thought feeling her heat as he picked her up.

She started gasping for air, her eyes were closed.

"War,….. call…. Danny…..he'll…. help…."

"Ok." He said

He placed her carefully on the couch with a wet cloth, hoping that would lower her temperature. At that time the door opened and in came Danny.

"What happened to her?" he ran over to her. "Clee, talk to me…." He said holding her hand.

"Dan…"

"We need to take her to the hospital." Warren told him. Danny picked her up off the couch, and carried her to the car, Warren took up his jacket locking the door behind him.

Clea and Warren were in the back seat, Clea's head was resting on Warren's leg.

Thoughts were racing through his head, as fast as Clea's temperature was rising… 'Is she pregnant? What is she is? What if her parents find out, Damn, I'll be so dead. I won't let this end like this, I'll protect her, my life depends on it.' He said looking down at Clea, a combination of anxiety and fear in his eyes.

"Damnit! Where did this traffic come from!" Danny yelled.

"What?" Warren said looking up, snapping out of his trance, to see a long line of brutal bumper-to-bumper traffic.

"The hospital is minutes away by car, well never get there in time."

"I got it." Warren said getting out of the car and putting Clea on his back.

"Be careful." Danny told him as Warren ran off, with Clea, jumping on the tops of the cars towards the hospital. Right now he had to get her to help, no matter how much trouble he'd get into on the way.

"War…." She said short of breath.

"Hang in there Clee, hang in there."


	45. Nobody till you

Title:

"Hey, how you feeling?" Warren said sitting beside her and holding her hand.

"Much better."

"What did the doctor say?"

"For the record I'm not pregnant. He just said I ate Mexican Food, and gave off a weird side effect to my power, because I'm allergic to Mexican food, that's why my mom didn't give me Mexican food."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not you're fault, you helped, really you did." She said caressing his cheek in her hand.

"So you're fine?"

"Yea." She said smiling.

"You really scared me."

"Don't worry, I won't do it again."

"So, are you up for school?"

"I don't think so." "The doctor said I had to rest a little, start school tomorrow."

"Oh. Ok."

"Don't feel sad, you'll see me when you get home."

"I know, but it won't be the same."

"I promise I'll be at school tomorrow."

"K" he said getting up.

"Promise me something."

"Yea, what's that?"

"Don't feel sad or unhappy for me, it's not your fault, k?"

"Ok."

"I promise?"

"I promise." He said hugging her.

"That's my boy." She said kissing him on the cheek.

-At Warren's-

Warren opened the door of his apartment and took off his jacket.

He saw someone's two black boots on the top of the couch, he knew it was Clea, no one else knew how to get in, but the question was why was she wearing black shoes?. He went over to the couch, jumped over it and sat down beside her putting her legs on his.

"I'm back."

No answer.

"Clea." He said taking off the headphones from her head.

"Hey, what'd you do that for! She said pulling it away from him.

She was in total black again: black blouse, black skirt( they both formed together so they looked like a dress), black boots, black make up, black hair. She was listening to rock music on her CD Player, and it was loud, very very loud.

"Not again." Warren said sighing, he felt like he could literally kill Paine, if only he knew where she was, in her own body and not always in Clea's, because every time that happens she tries to kill her, or ends up hurting her in some way.

"What, you have a problem with me?"

"Get the hell out of Clea's body, haven't you done enough?"

"No, and whose gonna make me?"

"I'm giving you 5 seconds to leave Clea alone."

"And if I don't?"

"You wouldn't want to know." He said igniting his hand.

"You can't hurt me."

"What?"

"If you hurt me you'll be technically hurting Clea, and you don't want that do you?"

He calmed down.

"I thought so." She said going back to her music.

Warren rolled his eyes then sighed. "When will you give her back to me."

"When I feel like it." She said getting up and leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"No, you're not." He said grabbing her hand.

"Yes, I am." She said pulling her hand away and leaving.

-Later that night-

Warren, after thinking over what had happened earlier, went out to pull her back to the apartment whether she wanted to or not, cause he had the upper hand. He left to find her annoyed at the fact that a half witch was toying with his girlfriend's body, who knows what she could be doing now.

He later found her in the middle of a gang of like ten guys he hid behind a wallwatching what they'd do.

-With Clea, well with Paine-

"Back off guys." Paine said as they pushed her around. "Leave me alone."

"We aren't troubling you P, it's the body we want." The leader said caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. He chanted something and Paine's soul forcefully disappeared from Clea's body.

'That damn bastard' warren growled angrily in his mind, with raging fury raging through him. His eyes were blazing fire red. 'He's going to be the first to die.'

"Where am I?" Clea asked feeling a little weary and weak as she fell to the ground holding her head, reacting to a killer pain in her head that made her dizzy.

"Don't play silly with us Paine."

"What? I'm not Paine, what do you want from me?" she said about to stand her guard, but she was too weak so none of her powers worked, not even her invisibility.

"You." He said bending in front of her with a look of wanting in his light brown eyes.

"Yeah, baby, I definitely want a piece." He said slappiong her butt.

'No that one is!' Warren raged as he decided which scumbag wasgoing to die, he waited a little bit more though, until the time was right. He let all his anger out inside him. They were going to die. He was going to make sure it would be torturously and painfully slow.

"Look beautiful, are we going to get what we want or not?"

'Why won't they leave me alone? I don't even know how I got into this mess.' She said wincing a bit at the pain she felt in her side 'God my side hurts' 'I'm so dead' she thought looking at all the wanting faces around her.

"Guys, hold her down." The leader demanded as he reached for her. She could immediately feel hands restraining her from all sides, especially the one going up her skirt.

"Make one more move with your damn hand and I'll kill you all."

Clea looked up to see Warren, the anger in his eyes scared her, for she had never seen him so angry.

"And who might you be, her protector?" the leader started taunting.

"Shadow, I don't think we should be messing with this kid."

"You should listen to your friend Shadow."

"Shut the hell up you wanna-be hero and stay out of this."

"Touch her again and you'll be begging for your pathetic lives after I'm finished with you."

"Who might you be?"

"Peace, Warren Peace."

"Barron Battle's son?" Shadow stuttered as fear suddenly revealed in his voice.

"The one and only." He smirked and they immediately started losing their complexion as they backed away.

"So, tell me again, what were you doing to my girlfriend?"

"N-nothing, I was j-just taking her home, girls that her aren't suppose to be out at this time, something bad w-would h-happen to her."

"Bull shit. Get the hell out of her before you all regret this day." He said even angrier as fire blazed from his hands.

They all got on their motobikes and rode off.

Tears came to Clea's eyes as he hugged her tightly, he didn't know the she was going through, but she tried to hide it. She was just glad she had someone like Warren in her life, she was glad she loved him more than ever. Somehow she knew she couldn't hide the pain for long, because it began to get worse, He lifted her up and carried her back home.


	46. Hide Away

He placed her on the bed, and sat down beside her. He couldn't bear to see the state she was in… He knew something was wrong.

"Clea, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Warren." She said nervously looking all around the room trying to avoid his eyes.

He got up and lifted her up, she fell to the ground but he caught her before she had a chance to fall. "Clea, you can hardly stand…"

"Ah." She cried in pain… He looked down to see her desperately clutching at her side, he removed her hands, willingly she allowed him, danger and anger appeared on his face as he saw her bloody red hands.

"Those jerks hurt you didn't they?" he looked around to see blood around her soaking the pillow.

She was silent.

He lifted her blouse, right below her bra.

"Those damn bastards!" he said as he looked at the bruises on her side and blood streaming down from them.

"War, I don't know what happened."

"Wait here."

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom." "Wait here."

"Okay." She said meekly.

It wasn't long before he came out with a first aid kit. He slowly lifted her blouse above her bra. "Lift up your arms." He told her, although she felt pain, she knew it would be all over, soon, with Warren's constant concern, eve if she tells him she's fine, he still doesn't listen and the bandages will help her. He saw drips of blood stream from her side.

"I should've killed those damn jerks when I had the chance." H e said to himself trying to focus on bandaging her bruises, but it was hard because of the thought that how could people like that do things like hurt someone that's defenseless. He wiped away the blood.

"I know what you're thinking War." She said looking at him.

He was silent as he looked into her eyes, he knew he would go into a trance if he looked any deeper, so he looked back down at bandaging her bruises. He made sure there was no trace of blood present.

Clea winced at the fact that he touched her bruises, but didn't show it.

"I know what you're feeling Clee." He said as he stopped.

It wasn't long before he finishes and she felt a little better.

"Warren?"

"Yea?" he placed the kit back into the bathroom, and came back out to the bedroom.

"I know you wanna watch TV, you can go."

"I can't leave you like this, I'm not that type of guy, and you know that."

"And that's why I love you." "You can take me with you."

He lifted her up cautiously and carried her downstairs, he placed her on the couch, sat down beside her, and turned on the TV.

They both watched TV until Clea fell asleep in Warren's arms.


	47. Chapter 47

-The next day-

Warren was at his locker.

"Hey listen, I want to apologize to you for taking over your girlfriend's body, much less letting me friends do that to her."

"thanks to you she's in pain."

"not anymore, I fixed her."

"what do you mean by you fixed her?" Warren said looking at Paine, a little confused.

"You see, we made a deal. That if I healed her, you'd wear this."

"How do I know that you aren't making this up?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"Not if your life depended on it." "where is she?"

Paine then chanted and the ring appeared on his finger.

Warren tried to take it off, but it would move.

"good bye warren." She said disappearing.

"You witch!" he said angrily, still trying to take off the ring.

-After school at his apartment-

"So this is where you live?"

"Yea. Now can you leave, warren is coming back any minute now." "And if he catches you here, you'll be as good as dead."

Warren opened the door of the apartment and heard talking in the bedroom, he went upstairs quietly and peeked through the door.

"Ace, I can't believe I never realized how cute you were." Clea said running her hands up his shirt, then she kissed him.

Warren literally nearly dies. He ran outside in total frustration and rage.

"Did you hear something?"

"No."

"Ace, you should leave now." She said showing him the door.

Ace eventually left and it was about 9 and warren hadn't arrived.

Clea called Danny.

"Clea?" "Finally"

"Finally?"

"I've been trying to get you, listen warren has lost it, for some strange reason he thinks everyone has turned against him, he came over yelling at me about how I was working with will to get you back to your parents, clea, you need to get out of there now."

"What? That's…."

Suddenly the door slammed.

"Warren's here, I gotta go."

"Clea!"

Out of fear Clea put down the phone, but didn't hang it up properly, her hands started to tremble.

"Yes Warren?" she answered fearfully.

"I wanna talk to you." He said calmly walking around looking for her.

Clea backed up and started to hide. The sudden feeling of getting away from him ran up her spine, and left her trembling even more.

"Why are you afraid of me? I'm not going to hurt you, We're meant for each other." He said passing where she was hiding, he heard someone move, and he knew immediately it was her.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." He said bending down beside her.

"Warren, it's not what you think. No one is against you. Paine said if she got rid of my wounds you'll have to wear a ring, I don't know why, she left before I could ask." She said quickly, she was afraid of what he might do to her, whatever he saw, why he was so mad, she backed away as much as she could until her back met with the wall.

"You liar! You betrayed me!" he said grabbing her by the neck, his words filled with hatred and anger as he held her neck in his hand.

"Warren, please…….. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do!" "After you convinced me that Ace used you, I see you two kissing!" he said slamming her against the wall and tightening his grip on her. Pain built in his eyes.

"I would never betray you War…." She said as her eyes closed.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him and threw him over the couch.

"Why the hell are you back here!" Warren said as Ace went over to him, a frown appeared on his face.

Warren threw fire balls at him, trying to stop him from approaching him but it was no use, it didn't affect him. "You see, I am invincible." Ace said as he held him down to the ground and restrained his arms behind his back. Ace crushed the ring on Warren's finger and it turned to dust. "Paine…." He thought. "I'm not going to just sit around and watch you kill Clea, she loves you, so don't waste her." He told Warren and then disappeared in thin air.

"Clea!" someone shouted in the doorway of the Lantern.

"Clea." Warren said looking at her on the floor, he got up and ran over to her to pick her up. He had her in his arms as he turned around to face Danny who had found them.

"Warren, what have you done."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Title:

After the hospital, Warren brought Clea back to his apartment, he tended to all her needs, even if she told him she was fine….

-The next morning-

"You're spoiling me." She said as he rested a tray of eggs, toast and juice, neatly organized with a sunflower at the side, on her lap as she lied in the bed.

"You deserve it."

"Warren."

"Shh…"

"War, I'm fine."

"That's what you always say." He said, pain revealing in his voice. She immediately knew what was on his mind.

"I'm fine War, trust me, what happened the other day, forget about it." She said caressing his cheek.

He was silent as he took her hand from his cheek and pressed a kiss on her palm. "I wish it was that easy."

'Ding Dong….'

"Who could that be?"

"It has to be someone damn important to be here at this hour on a day like this."

They went downstairs and Clea opened the door.

"Hi guys." Layla smiled.

"What the hell?" Warren said. "What's he doing here?"

"Um, he's here with me." "We're dating."

Clea immediately fainted.

When she regained consciousness, "You what!" she got up and stormed over to Layla.

"Don't touch her."

Clea scoffed in frustration "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Now you know."

"I'm hurt Layla, how could you do this to me?"

"Do what? Look what happened when you loved Warren? Hm?"

"What happens in my life is none of your business."

"I knew I shouldn't have come here, I thought you would be happy for us. But just remember that I'm going to have the last say in this mark my words Clea, I know people." She then grabbed her boyfriend's hand and storming out, she slammed the door behind her.

Clea sat on the couch with her head in her hands and sighed deeply.

Warren sat beside her. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yea." She said as she saw he get up with a comforting smile 'I hope'


	49. Behind these hazel eyes

Behind these hazel eyes

That same evening

"Warren? She said as she stood in the doorway of his bedroom.

He looked up at her. "Yea?" something was on his mind, but somehow he didn't show it, he knew how worried Clea would get if she knew.

She thought that his response tone gave her permission to enter, so she sat beside him. "I think I shouldn't have been so hard on Layla and Ace, maybe they are a good couple, after all they were my friends."

"What!" "Clea, weren't you the one that hated Ace?"

"Yea, but…"

"And weren't you the one that never wanted anything to do with him?"

"Well, yea, but…"

"Then, end of discussion." He never gave her a chance to answer, make her point, she knew he was angry, but at what?

"But Warren, what if warren can change him back, convince him to stop hurting me, back to the normal Ace that I knew."

"Nor mal Ace! Clea, that's as normal as you're ever going to get!" he said angrier, his eyes pierced through her, seemed to have bored through her heart, she knew horribly she was gonna get it, shock and fear shuttered her.

"Layla has the power of persuasion when it comes to this sort of thing , trust me." She said calmly

"You saw how she stormed out of here earlier, in case you haven't noticed, that was a threat, what if Ace hurts you again, Huh! A guy with that sort of power can kill you Clea! I've been protecting your ass long enough to know that." Somehow he made those last words slip out, there was no time to erase what he said now…

"What?" she said faintly, looking up at him, her eyes filled with water, she couldn't believe what he just said, her heart fell to her stomach, breaking to pieces scattered in the darkness, the symptoms of a broken heart.

"Nevermind." He said leaving, trying to cover what he said.

"You've been protecting me all this time?" "Is that what this is about?" she managed to say before he left.

"The kid's bad news." He turned he turned around and glared at her, pain in his eyes, she could feel it rising off his body.

"If you knew him as long as I have……"

"I've known him long enough, and I've seen what he is capable of from the first day of school… and I'm sure as hell that that guy isn't just around for school, he isn't just a pretty face, he something more….."

"He was my friend." She interrupted, she didn't want to know what he had to say after that.

"I don't think you get this! He can control you.. one command and you're as good as dead!"" how are you so sure he wouldn't do that? he doesn't even cared for you" his eyes darkened

"Because he knows me, maybe a little better than you, and at lest he doesn't try to protect my ass all the time." She said going downstairs.

Warren scoffed in disgust "There you go again. Always Ms. Bright Star, there's no negative in your life, always looking to the positive, well Clea, Get a life, cause this is reality!"

Clea was silent as he came downstairs.

"Sometimes I wonder if you ever stare danger in the face and learn to back off."

"I don't control who anyone dates, so don't bring this out on me." She said taking her jacket and opening the door to go outside, at least get away from there.

"You're not going anywhere." He said slamming the door he was close, so close she could feel the heat rise off him. Clea knew he had reached the brink of his bad side.

A frown appeared on his face, something changed, his glare was still piercing through her, something that flashed through her like a bolt of gold lightning and she sensed danger in his eyes like a clasp of silent thunder.

"You're not going anywhere until you convince me you get what I said." his voice became deeper, it was beginning to scare her.

"I get it Warren." Clea said as if she had been defeated, tears ran down her cheeks freely as thoughts from the past and what was happening now raced through her mind. 'Why would Warren snap at me like that? all over this boy? And is this ever going to stop? Is this a way of breaking it off with me?'

Clea turned away from facing him, but he turned her to face him again.

"Look at me!" he yelled. "See,.. that's what I'm talking about, you always do this. All you are is a stubborn know-it-all, and I don't even know if I can live with you like this, I thought loving you and knowing that you loved me back would be the best thing that ever happened to me, but now I don't know what the hell I was thinking." He said opening the door and leaving, slamming the door, after he gave her one final glare, hatred revealing in his voice.

Clea couldn't move after she allowed what Warren said register in her mind. She turned invisible and ran upstairs and cry her heart out in a pillow, releasing all the pain and hurt that was built up inside her, all because of what he said, that's the only thing she could do now……

After roughly half an hour, Clea's eyes were red and puffy, she decided to stop crying and allow them to turn back to their original colour. Clea packed her bags and went back to Danny's forgetting he wasn't there for the rest of the day until tomorrow afternoon, but that was the last thing on her mind. Her bags were dropped on the floor of the house and she went upstairs and went into the room where he aunt always meditated when she felt stresses but Clea needed it for a whole different reason. She opened the door slowly to see blue candles and orchids everywhere (Her aunt liked orchids and the color blue). Then she saw a soft blue cushion situated in the middle of the room she sat down on it, and started to play chords on her guitar. She then started playing "Behind these hazel eyes" and sang the words.

Occasionally tears fell on the guitar, thinking about Warren. She spent the whole night crying and playing on the guitar until she fell asleep.

-With Warren-

Warren came into the apartment and ran up the stairs, Clea was the last thing on his mind. He went to take a shower, but when he opened the door he could feel his conscience bothering him as well as the face that she wasn't there was somehow worrying him. He closed the door and had a urge feeling to go to Danny's because that was were she could've been, she had nowhere else to go…

Once there he opened the door, surprised it wasn't locked.

He went in and went up the stairs, going to Clea's room, he heard a sound coming form the hallways, he closed the door and went to the room the sound came from, he slowly creaked the door to see who was in there. It was Clea, she was singing, and playing a guitar. He listened to each word in the song.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong._

_No I can't breathe, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am _

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes._

Every word she sang, every tear that ran down her pale cheeks, made pain slice through his heart, thinking of how he hurt her, looking at how she was blaming herself for all the stupid things her said to her.

_I told you everything _

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_Sewed together but broken up inside._

Tears, for the first time, started to form in Warren's eyes as he watched, every moment she made.

It was half an hour before she cried herself to sleep, she lied on the floor peacefully.

Warren gently lifted her up, carried her to her room, and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. He looked at her one last time and kissed her softly. He left after he closed the door of her room.

On the way back to the apartment, Warren couldn't forget about what happened back with Clea.

He took out his phone and called her. It ran for a bit….

"Hello?" Clea sounded sleepy, she sat up in bed.

"Clea, what I said earlier, I was way out of line, I didn't mean it, I don't know what I was saying….."

"Yes, you did, if that is how you feel about me, all this time you were living a lie, covering up how you really felt…"

Clea, it's not like that, I'm really sorry, please forgive me, I don't want to lose you like this. Just because I was an idiot."

There was immediate silence.

"Clea? Are you there?"

"Yes Warren, I don't know…."

"Well you gotta say yes. Cause I brought you something"

"What do you mean?"

"Turn around."

She turned around and there he was…. Warren………..


	50. Bottled up inside

Chapter title: Bottled up inside

Next morning at school-

"Hey, I'll see you at my place right?"

"Yea."

"Don't let Paine take control of you, I can't stand her hurting you again, and you stay out of trouble."

"I won't and I promise, but only this once."

"Come here." He said hugging her with a warm embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The halls were vacant, so it was okay to talk to Warren like that.

"I gotta go."

"Alright. Bye." He said insecurely, he wanted her to come home with him, he didn't like the fact that she was alone in the school again, but she insisted to stay. He watched as she ran down the hallways towards the gym.

He left after, knowing she would be safe with Coach Boomer.

-After extra credit at gym-

"Another reason why I hate Coach Boomer, doesn't he realize I'm a girl! What the heck will I do on the world championship swim team?" she thought walking down the hallway. She bumped into Lash.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said smiling slyly. "You were great back there."

"Well that built my self esteem."

He then went closer to her, the need for her revealed in his eyes and face.

"Lash… why are you looking at me like that?" she said backing away from him nervously.

"You know, you're hot when you're nervous, I like that." He pushed her unto the wall, held her hands together with his, stretching then out to the side, away from her body and started kissing her.

She looked away, wide eyed as she felt the sensation of his mouth on her neck.

"Lash, How… could you do this to me." She said trying not to get consumed in what was happening.

"You like it, you know you do." He said between kisses, moving up to her ear.

Flames ignited from her hands, but she knew that wouldn't work, because this was Lash we were dealing with.

He ignored the heat and nibbled on her ear.

"I……I trusted you." She said softly, she was saddened and heart broken, a person she knew, she told things to, a person who she considered to be her good friend.

He froze immediately snapping back to reality, he knew what he was doing, although his heart got the better of him. He released her then looked at her. "I'm sorry, my heart got the better of me." He said leaving, but he looked back at her, looking at him trying to register what happened. "I don't deserve your friendship, nor your forgiveness." He said sighing.

-Back at Warren's-

Clea was in the shower, Warren, for some reason didn't get back yet, she was glad for that, she couldn't let him know what had happened.

'I gotta get it off.' She said washing her hands, neck, everywhere he touched, every trace.

The door opened and warren heard the shower running, he figured Clea was back, and Clea figured he was home.

"Warren went upstairs and into the bathroom to see Clea putting on her blouse, she had everything else on except that, she looked up.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"Not really." "How was your day gorgeous?" he said wrapping his arms around her and smiling as he kissed her.

She had to think of something fast. " It was stressful" The first thing that came to her mind, she looked up at him hoping he would buy it. She had to change the topic, get her mind of Lash, it was much too soon. "What'd you want for dinner?"

"You're ordering takeout?"

"No, I'm going to cook."

"You, cook?"

"Yes." "You don't believe me do you?"

"Let's make a deal, whoever gets downstairs first, gets to cook."

"Why do we have to race?"

"Trust me, It's for your own good." He said running out of the room.

"Get back here." She said running after him. She stopped once she was a good two feet from him and melted the rubber on the bottom of his boots. He stopped immediately and looked at her. "Mad at me aren't you?"

"You know it." She said walking past him with a smile on her face.

-After dinner- Well Warren persuaded her to let him cook, she gave into him-

Warren took her plate from her and rested it on the table. She lifted legs up to her chest and unto the couch as she looked at Warren innocently. He was sitting beside her, and really close. She knew what he was up to.

He leaned closer to her and planted a passionate kiss on her lips, she didn't back away but she fell off the couch when he went for another.

"You okay?"

"Yea…" she said getting up and taking up the dishes she went to the kitchen.

"Let me take that." He said behind her, putting the plates on the counter and wrapping her hands around his neck and his around her waist.

He backed her up into the wall and continued where he left off at the couch. The sensations of his mouth on hers were sending shivers up her spine, she had to stop him, she couldn't bear it, as he sucked on her neck.

"War,…"

He ignored the first time, but when she called the second time he stopped.

"War, I can't do this." She said pushing him off.

"What are you talking about?" he said gently.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't do this, and it's not because of you, and I know if I told you you'd get mad, but please, please, don't tell me 'I told you so' " she said faintly, tears running down her cheeks.

He knew it was not the time for arguing, she was hurt, he could see it in her eyes.

"Clee, listen, it's alright, how's about you go upstairs, I'll fix you a warm bubble bath, and after that, I'd cuddle you in my arms, just like how I'm doing now and take your mind off that jerk, What'd you say?" he assured her, his arms around her, every word and expression convincing and comforting.

She looked up at him, her eyes still watery, but she was happy, a guy that she wanted to be with, a guy she loved, the guy that was meant for her, was standing right in front of her, making sure she's fine, making all her needs be satisfied, love in every word he spoke to comfort her.

She smiled a little "I'd like that. right in front of her, making sure she's fine, making all her needs be satisfied, love in every word he spoke to comfort her.

She smiled a little "I'd like that.


	51. Fallen

Chapter 51: Fallen

-After her bath-

She came out in one of his boxers and a blouse. "Sorry about this, I don't have any more like……"

"It's okay." He responded, before she got a chance to answer, with a smirk looking at her.

She hopped into bed with him and he had his arms around her, his warm body against hers sent a shiver up her spine but she thought of something else.

"I'll race you downstairs." She said competitively.

"You're on babe." He said smiling.

They both jumped out of the bed and ran out the room, into the hallway and down the stairs. Clea grabbed the remote.

"I won!" she said in her reign of victory, as she danced happily boasting around him.

Warren sat on the couch, there was no use in fighting.

"War….."

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you something?" she said laying down on the couch with her head on his leg.

"Sure, what is it?" he said tangling his finger in her hair.

"What do you think has gotten into Ace, because he has been really nice to me lately and he claims his cousin was staying with him for a couple of weeks."

Warren's eyes darkened immediately, anger and rage in his eyes. The thought of that name heated his blood. Somehow he couldn't tell her what her uncle was up to, at least not yet, he'd have it hidden inside him until the time was right, hen he thought she could handle the truth

'_I'm coming for you, I'll be there when you least expect it. Revenge, Nothing could be sweeter.' _A voice said in the distance, unable to be heard by anyone, as low as a helpless pin falling to the ground.

"Clea."

"Hm?" she said looking up at him at the sound of his tone, she knew he would ask a serious question, she could see the insecurity in his expression.

"I've been thinking it over, and over and I want to know what you think of my thoughts of moving."

"M- moving?" she said in disbelief, her voice breaking, 'would he really move, after all we've been through?' she thought, her heart dropping.

"But, I want you to come with me."

Her heart began beating again, a sigh of relief escaped her lips. 'I knew he wasn't going to leave me. I know him better than that.' She thought as a smile appeared on her face. She knew she didn't have to think twice, she'd go anywhere with him, even to jump off a cliff

"Where were you thinking?" she said interested in his thoughts.

"Far away from here, like Tokyo." "We can buy a house there, live together, after we graduate." "What'd you say?"

"Yes, I think it's a great idea." She for one wanted to travel the world, meet new people, she new things, and who better of a person to do it than with the person she loved? She no longer had to live in the shadows of her parents anymore, she was now free.

At that instant her face reflected everything she was thinking and feeling. He was fascinated by that.

He smiled staring deep into her eyes as a smile quirked on her face.

"Still wanna watch TV?" she said breaking the few seconds of silence.

"Don't forget who has the remote."

"Don't forget who has the upper hand."

"Don't forget who has the power of intimidation, not to mention seduction." She went on to say walking up his chest with her fingers, making swirls, twirling circles with a mysterious smirk on her face. He couldn't sense what she was about to do, her eyes were blank, senseless, no longer readable, for the first time.

She pulled herself up into a sitting position. "I'm going to bed."

"All by your lonesome?" he said smirking, want obvious in his dark eyes.

"Unless you wanna come with?" she said knowing exactly what he was thinking, she looked at him exactly how he was looking at her.

-Upstairs in the bedroom-

They both jumped into bed once more, Warren's head was being supported by his hand, as he watched Clea decide whether to sleep on her back or side.

"You look great either way." He finally said and that stopped her from moving with a smile. "But you have a third option." He said holding out a hand, inviting her closer, she took it and caught her fingers in his and he wrapped his arms around her, making sue she was comfortable, he kissed her gently and whispered good night…..

Author:Alright, I have 2 more chaptersbut I'm not going to continue unless I get at least 5 reviews

And also should I make Danny die? Or Ace,Well Ace is Invincible, or should Magneta die, someone has to die in the next two chapters but I can't decide. review and tell me who should die. Or what about Layla?


	52. What you see

Chapter 52: What you see

-The next morning Clea woke up to a brilliant sunshine streaming into the bedroom, and Warren sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on his boots.

"What time is it?" she mumbled in a voice thick with sleep

He glanced over at her with a smile. "Time to rejoin the living sleeping beauty, almost nine."

"Why didn't you wake me?" she said getting up, forcing back a yawn.

"You looked so relaxed."

"You always find that line." She said as she rushed to the bathroom. After her bath she came out wrapped in a towel. She looked at him, "You don't have to wait on me you know, I'll catch up, just give me 2 minutes."

She knew he had something on his mind. She sat beside him, "War, what's wrong?"

"My uncle, he applied for me to take my driver's test."

"Wow!" "That's great!" she said not thinking before she spoke. "When is it?"

"At 9:30. Today."

"Oh." Her heart dropped, her blood told cold at the thought of warren not being there with her to get her at least through the day, with all the happenings with who knows what Lash and Ace would do.

"But, right after it's finished I'll come back to school, even if it's for 5 minutes of school left, I'll come." He promised planting a kiss on her cheek.

He then got up.

"Clea."

"Yea?" she said in disbelief, but she couldn't be any happier for him.

"I promise." "You'll be fine right?"

"Yes." "And I know you promise, I'm be fine."

He gave her a smile and gazed into her eyes.

"If we don't get a move on we'll both be late." She joked breaking the silence once more.

"Right. See you later."

"Bye." And with that he left the room, not looking back.

-At school-

Clea walked down the halls, for the first time she felt awkward, she didn't have Warren beside her and once again, everyone had their eyes fixed on her, but this time she knew why.

She stopped at her locker to get her books and surprisingly thought to herself 'And I couldn't wear one of Warren's black shirt and pants because?' she looked down at what she was wearing, 'But I look pretty good in this' 'I wonder how Warren would react?' thoughts ran frantically through her mind, but then was interrupted by a forced slam of her locker.

"hey gorgeous." Ace said with a smirk on his face as he examined her attire.

"Damn." He said feeling like he could break to pieces, she looked attractive, hot, sexy, he knew what Warren would do if he found out so he stepped back.

"Bye Ace." She said about to leave.

"I want you to meet someone, so turn around." He said knowing that she had no choice but to listen.

She turned around rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"This is Ron." "He's my cousin."

"Hi Ron , nice to meet you, I'm Clea, Clea Stronghold."

'_Finally, in contact, It's only a matter of time before …………' _A deep voice said, just as before, not audible.

"Hey, same here." "If I'd knew you'd dress like that I'd…"

"Don't say it." She interrupted. "Look, I've gotta go. Nice to meet you again Ron." She said in a change of voice addressing Ace, a voice that was cold, annoyed, angered.. "Bye Ace."

She walked down the hallway, rushing to class, so that she saw no sign of Lash, Anywhere, Ace and Ron was an obstacle, she got past it, let's just hope she sparred enough time to get to the class before……

-Lash's P.O.V.-

As I turned the corner, My head filled with flashes of what happened lash night, I could hardly think straight, I raced to the classroom hoping she wasn't at school.

Crash!

I fell right to the ground, helplessly, so did the person that I had bumped into.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." she looked up at him, her heart skipped a beat as to what the person in front of her might do, she backed away as she got up.

He remembered that voice, he knew in an instant, he looked up and knew it was Clea.

His heart raced as he watched her get up, he got up shortly after, his eyes still fixed on her. He wanted to apologize for bumping into her, letting her fall to the ground and not helping her, so much more, for kissing her. . His heart pounded faster as he looked at what she wore, his blood shot up like lightning, as he called to her, words that seemed to come out of his mouth forcefully, the hate of himself for doing that to her banished his feelings for the moment.

"Clea." He said calmly, pain revealing in his voice, but he managed a gentle,calm tone.

She looked back at him, her eyes were unreadable, he could no longer see what she was thinking, she blocked him out of her life.

She turned around standing before him, spine straight, her perfect mouth tightly clenched. The urge to banish that damned distant expression from her face brought more pain to his eyes.

"I…." He said not letting his words register in his mind.

"Don't say it….." she said going to the classroom.

But he grabbed her arm, not knowing what he was about to say, he allowed his words to speak for themselves, bad mistake…….

"Don't tell me you forgot about yesterday." His tone had a note of determination she remembered. His glare bore into her, she realized she wasn't going t let this past. "Do you want to talk about the fact that you kissed me right now, where everyone can hear?"

"I didn't kiss you!" she whispered furiously. "It was the other way around and you know it!"

"If it makes you feel any better to tell your self that , go right ahead."

She wanted to hit him, or kick him, where it would really get his attention. Instead she drew in a deep civilized breath.

"What do you want from me? I wont have this conversation here."

"Good thinking." "I'll pick you up at six."

"You drove a knife through me after what you did, and you have the nerve to ask me out!"

"Just…."

"No Lash…. Just leave me alone, and never speak to me again, ever." She said yanking her arm free.

At that moment he couldn't feel any angrier with himself. His heart just sank like the titanic as he watched her enter the classroom. Still, frustration overwhelmed him. ' What the hell was he doing- aside from screwing things up?' he thought.

Kissing Clea was the last thing he ought to have done….. It wasn't fair to her, and it was driving him crazy. There was nothing between them and he had no right to behave as if there was. He had to find a way to let her know he was truly sorry, it was killing him inside to have hurt her, he had to tell her, even if she would or wouldn't listen.

He entered the classroom.

-After school-

Tired and stressed, Clea walked down the hallway for the last time for the day. Suddenly a flash of light appeared out of nowhere. She rubbed her eyes……….. she had no idea what it was…………..littler idea it was a picture of her, which would be used against her.


	53. Moonlight Death

Chapter Title:

-At Lash's-

He stayed up half the night, trying to forget about the softness of her lips against his, his mouth on his, and her slender curves had felt in his arms, heat shimmering across his face.

The thought almost killed him, at least he'd stopped at just a kiss.

-At Warren's-

Pain sliced Clea's heart as she fell backwards on the couch, she fell into a peaceful sleep, too tired to care where she'd slept, she'd do anything to cease her head from haunting her about Lash.

About a couple hours later she woke up to see the room empty.

'Why hadn't Warren arrive yet?' she thought, worry blocking out her emotions.

She pulled herself from the comfort of the couch, hoping that he would be upstairs bathing or something.

"Warren?" she called after spotting his boots on the floor beside the couch. That was when she knew he was back. A sigh of relief showered her when she heard the door of his room open.

"I see sleeping beauty has awakened from her slumber." He said smiling.

"Yea." She said looking at him, a gentle smile.

'If I don't go on that stupid dinner date with that jerk, who knows what would happen, even worse, what would happen if Warren knew.

"So…. Um… question.." Warren began, looking up and down Clea.

"Yea?"

"What made you wear that?" he asked steeping closer to her.

"Oh.. heh, heh." Clea laughed nervously.. "I didn't have anything else to wear…." She said looking down at her outfit.

"Really?" Warren said, again stepping closer, his voice deep with desire.

"You're right." Clea said, her wit coming back to her. "I wore it because I knew how much you'd want me." She smiled slyly.

Warren moved closer to Clea, taking in every detail of her attire.

Clea was wearing a white tank top, pink mini skirt and white boots.

All this time, Warren was walking over to her, and he was now directly before her. He looked up at him innocently. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pressed her against him, and used the other to tilt her head upwards. He brought his face down and gently kissed her on the lips.

Warren backed her up to the wall and continued kissing her. They stayed in this position for a couple of minutes.

When they finally broke the last kiss, Clea stopped him before he had a chance to kiss her again.

"You know, I could wear things like this everyday."

He smirked. "But that's not you."

"You do know me." She then ran upstairs.

He ran after her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and carrying her into the bedroom smiling, she giggled…..

-The next morning-

"Rumor has it, that Clea actually slept with Warren, she's wearing his clothes!" a girl said gossiping to a boy, just as Warren and Clea came down the hallway.

"Told you."

"War, I can't have everyone staring at me again, I really can't"

"It's okay, trust me, they won't be staring long after I'm done with them." He said angrily.

Everyone started whispering both of them got angrier, especially Clea once she saw Gwen with the evil smile on her face.

"No so innocent now are you Clea." Gwen said.

"Listen Malibu Barbie, if Warren and I are together it's our business, so back off us and leave us alone, cause if you value your life you will." She said angrily face to face with Gwen.

"You can't threaten me."

"As hell I can't" she said igniting a finger. "You see this, if you cross me or Warren one last time this will be the last thing you'll ever see, and you'll wish you didn't, cause I'll make sure to deal with it personally, Got that?"

"Yes mam, Clea."

"Good, I'm glad you see things my way." She said snapping her finger, outing the flame and walking away into the gathered crowd of teenagers, Warren behind her.

-At lunch-

"Clee, what has gotten into you?"

"I don't know, I just thought Malibu Barbie should be demoted from her castle throne, I couldn't stand the fact she was always giving me a bad name, I needed to stand up to her, get the point across that I wasn't her play toy, you know?"

"I'm impressed."

"It was nice though, I liked it….. A lot." She said smiling then getting a playful headlock.

-back at Warren's-

"Dude, I gotta go ask Danny if he could go and get me some more clothes." "I can't go on like this, wearing your clotehs."

"I don't mind."

"But I do." "Although they look much better on me, like a punk rocker bad girl type pf look."

"Oh really."

"Yea."

She was then tackled onto the bed.

"I am going, whether you want me to or not War, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

-With Danny-

Danny opened the door of the house and went inside, he placed his laptop on the couch and went upstairs to bathe.

After a nice refreshing bath, he wrapped himself in a towel and went to change.

Suddenly there was a power breakage, and the lights flashed on and off, then after about a minute, it was pitch black. Danny sighed in frustration before he started feeling for the drawer.

He managed to dress himself fully before he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

He couldn't see a thing, so he backed up.

There was a flash of light coming from the door.

'Who the heck was that?' Danny thought as the light shone past his room. 'Is it Clea, she did say she was coming.' Thoughts ran through his head as he picked up a nearby flashlight, accidentally turning it on after feeling for it.

The figure realized this upon his return and entered Danny's room.

Danny backed away and closed the bathroom door quickly, fear overshadowing him.

The stranger kicked down the door and shone the flashlight he was holding in Danny's face, blocking out his face.

The unfamiliar person 's knife shone in the moonlight, following his mask, it was black with only his cold, dark, moody eyes visible. The knife was swung around frantically. Danny was enclosed, no where to run, no chance to fight, one move and it would be his last, he knew he was going to die.


	54. Flame Suspect

Chapter Title :

Everything was silent , like nothing at all happened.

"Danny?" Clea said running up the stairs of the house, looking for her cousin, who was surprisingly not answering her calls.

"Danny?" she called once more as she turned the bedroom doorknob. It was locked.

"Danny, open up! It's Clea!" she banged on the door, then burned it out of frustration yet concern.

She looked around the room, then at the bathroom door on the ground.

"Danny?" She stepped into the bathroom over the broken door, and slipped on something warm ad sticky. Looking at her hands, and clothes, all red, she looked up at where this fluid was coming form and wished it wasn't what she thought it was, but when she did she screamed out of horror, total horror and fright to the extent she was shocked beyond belief.

Clea crawled over to Danny immediately.

"Danny, Dan, talk to me, please." She shifted his head unto her leg. "Who did this to you?"

"Clea." He said faintly.

"Danny…." She said quietly . She grabbed some face towels off the rack and wrapped it around the huge multiple stab wounds around his arms. "Danny, you can do this, you can't leave me like this, You can fight it…" she told him, worry appeared in her eyes as more tears ran down her sudden pale cheeks, she was still horrified. She applied more pressure to the wounds to try and stop the bleeding, but every time he winced she felt his pain.

She took out her phone and called the ambulance and police and in about 3 minutes they arrived and took Danny away.

-at the hospital-

Warren walked down the halls of the hospital until he came in contact with Clea who had stains of blood on his white shirt and brown baggy pants.

"Clee, what happened?"

"It's Danny War,….. I went over, and he was helpless, on the floor, bleeding uncontrollably…" she said, tears running down her cheeks.

He hugged her. "It's alright, he's gonna be fine, I promise." He whispered into her ear.

"I hope so." She said in his arms, as he wiped her tears away.

"Excuse me?" someone said behind them.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Storm will have to stay overnight, we'll still have to run some tests, he'll be questioned as to who he saw at his attempted murder also." The doctor told Clea and Warren.

"He'll be fine, right?"

"He'll be in the best of care Ms. Stronghold."

"Thanks Doctor."

"Welcome."

Clea hugged Warren and they went to his car.

-That night-

"I'll be okay, I need….. to take a shower."

"And you need some sleep."

'So do you.' She thought. He looked as exhausted as she felt.

She got up from the couch, Danny's blood was on her clothes, her skin, perhaps in her hair. She began to shiver again.

"Clea, are you sure you're okay? You're not going to faint in the shower are you?"

She shook her head. 'Pull yourself together' she thought wearily as she stepped into the shower.

By the tiem she'd showered, sudsed her hair, and rinsed off the blood and sweat and grime of the night, she was beginning to feel a little more in control. She towel dried her hair, ran a comb through it. Then wrapped herself in a white robe, and padded barefoot back downstairs to Warren.

Danny was sleeping in the hospital, and Warren persuaded Clea to get some sleep after she bathed.

Warren left the apartment to go somewhere, and at the hospital, someone was planning to kill Danny, pulling the pillow from under his head, he placed it over his face, appling some pressure.

The doctor came in and stopped the trespasser but he disappeared in thin sir. But the doctor merely got a glimpse of his face.

-At Warren's-

The phone rang twice, Clea wakes up to see Wrren not there and the phone ringing. She picks it up, and at the same time Warren comes upstairs and into the room. She looks up at him puzzled as she talks to the person on the phone. After every word her face turned paler and her voice faded. She hung up the phone, still looking at him.

"Danny." She said softly, biting her lip, she sat on the edge of the bed looking at the ground. She immediately turned invisible.

"Clea." Warren sat beside her and drew her close to him, he knew deep down inside she was killing herself, Danny was on her mind, he could sense it…. "War, Danny's gone.." she said faintly. He stroked her hair as she fell against his chest and tears trembled down her cheeks.

"I know Clee, I know, let it all out, I'm here for you, I always will be…" he assured her.

She felt so fragile, so soft in his arms. Her grief tore a knife through him.

It took a while but eventually her sobs slowed. He felt her shoulders stop shaking and stroked her hair as she lay quiet in his arms. When she peered up at him he felt a pull of tenderness deep in his gut.

-The following Morning-

They were both off to school, when a police officer knocked on the door of the apartment.

"Can I help you?" Clea asked in the doorway.

"Do you know where I can find a Mr. Warren Peace."

"Why?"

"Is he here?"

"What do you want?" Warren said at the doorway beside Clea.

"You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Mr. Danny Storm." The officer slammed Warren into the wall restraining his hands together with handcuffs.

"Leave him alone!" Clea shouted as she tried to let him let go of Warren. "He was with me the whole time! He didn't do anything!"

Then the officer pushed her out of the way and she fell to the ground.

"Don't touch her!" Warren yelled, he couldn't fight back, he was backed up into the wall with his hands behind his back, and Clea couldn't fight back because she was way too weak to even walk straight.

The officer suddenly disappeared with Warren.

"Warren!"


	55. I say he's innocent

Chapter 55

" He's not guilty, and know you know it!"

"I'm sorry mam, he was seen trying to suffocate the patient last light, he disappeared before we could seize him, but the surveillance camera got some footage."

He showed her the footage of the attempt..

"That's not him…."

He zoomed in closer on the face.

"That's a shape shifter, Warren would never do that."

"Shape shifter?" he laughed. " Alright, then I can make fire came out of my hands."

"Don't play around with something you don't have, because others who actually have that power won't take it likely." She said igniting her hand out of anger and burning the tape.

"What the……."

"When will you ever get it through your thick skull, that you have the wrong dude?"

"Because it is the right 'dude' mam."

"No he isn't"

"Yes, he is."

"No he isn't" "If you don't let my boyfriend out of there right now….."

"Good morning officer." Someone said walking up to the desk to check up on the whereabouts of the person that attempted to kill Danny..

"Shit." Clea thought 'what the hell is mom doing here, anyway don't care, hide!' She ran off where the jail cells were.

"Mam!" Come back here!"

"Oh shut up!" she yelled back as she turned the corner.

"Was that?" "Nah." Jetstream said looking down the hall.

"That was a crazed teenager trying to get her boyfriend out of jail."

"If her so- called boyfriend deserves to be in jail, then he should be in jail."

"Exactly! I told her that!"

"Kids." "They're so naïve and uncontrollable." She said sighing.

Clea then took an object out of her pocket and threw it at her mother, at the description of 'kids'

It hit her and Clea ran back down the hallway weak with laughter as her mother looked around puzzled as to where the object came from. She took it up from the ground and saw it was a ball…

-With Warren-

"Anyone cross me and I'll roast all of you, so If you know what's good for you and if you want to come out of here alive you'll keep your distance." Warren said, angry at the fact that he was in jail for nothing. He was sitting on the ledge looking around the jail cell at the sad pathetic lives who shared the cell with him.

"Warren?"

"Clea?"

"Hey you big jerk." She said with a smile.

"Very funny."

"How're you holding up?"

"So far, so good."

"How're you?"

"So far, so good." "But you'll never believe what happened, I just saw my mother!" she whispered.

"Where?"

"She's outside! And I have a feeling that the idiot that calls himself the officer is going to show her you."

"You got in a fight with him didn't you?"

"That's not important War, we gotta get you outta here"

"But how?"

"This." She said opening the jail cell.

"Where'd you get that?"

"After arguing with the officer." "Now let's go!" she told him and he ran off down the halls with her, hand in hand. They stopped and hid behind a wall right where Jetstream and the officer stood.

"Say something that would hurt my feelings."

"No, why?"

" It's the only way to past them." "Now c'mon."

"I know you won't forget about this easily but, think about Danny." He said sadly, he knew that would crush her….

"She immediately turned invisible….

"Clea."

"Yea?"

"You okay?"

"Yes, come on." She placed her hand in his and they both walked out the jail.

-Back at Warren's apartment-

"I'm so glad that's over, why would they think I attempted to kill Danny?"

"I don't know, but the officer showed me some footage of the attempt, and it looked just like you."

"Well it wasn't"

"I know that, and that's why we need to find out who did it."


	56. Why are you so nice?

Chapter 56:

-The next Morning-

Clea's phone rings and she answers it, and she could not believe who it was on the other line….

"Hi honey!"

"Mom, great! How are you?" she tried hard to sound happy and interested…

"Oh, how are you? You must be exhausted and a wreck from Danny died, does this mean you will be coming back home?"

"No mom, I'm at my friends."

"Who?"

"Um, a girl, actually the new girl, Paine…"

"Well, you can come home if you want…"

"No mom." She told her sweetly.

"But you need clothes, and your brother has been dying to talk to you."

"I see that jerk, I mean, that loveable sibling at school, and I have clothes."

"No you don't"

"Yes, I do!"

"Just at least let me see you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"I'll send you pictures with Will."

"But it won't be the same."

"To me it will." "Bye mom, say hi to dad for me." She said blowing a kiss into the phone. Then she hung up before her mom could answer..

"Who was that?" Warren asked placing some breakfast on the table.

"My mom, she's begging me to come home and using Danny's death as an excuse." She sat down at the table.

-After breakfast-

"Thanks for breakfast." She grabbed her bag for school and went out the door with Warren.

-At school-

"Clea…. Can I talk to you?" Lash said, Warren was with Coach Boomer and Principal Powers discussing some sort of problem, that they needed help with.

"What is it?" she said looking over his shoulder.

"I want to apologize."

"Don't need to, can we talk later, I have someone I need to talk to."

"Okay."

She then ran off down the hallway towards Ace.

"Ace! Wait up!"

"What?" he said turning around to face her, abruptly stopping.

She backed up. "You woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Sorry, Ron and I got in a fight."

"Anyway, why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You're normally trying to find some way to let me do things that you want to do but now, I don't even see you around anymore."

"I don't know why, and I don't care either, so can you just get off my case and leave me alone?" he told her angrily and continued storming down the halls.

"Fine." She said to herself.

Author: Okay... Hello once again my awesome readers , I haven't left an author's note with you for a long time... right... well, how do you think of this chapter, i know it's a little bit short, sorry, but the rest of the chapters aren't short, i think... anyway are you dudes, or dudettes tired of the long chapters?


	57. A Cry For Help

Chapter 57: A cry for help

It was in the middle of a thunder storm the next evening, although, strangely, the day seemed sunny that afternoon, and not a storm cloud in the sky.

She wrapped herself inside a huge blanket, waiting for Warren, he promised he'd be back soon, she had to make him go, he wanted to stay but his uncle needed him.

About a couple hours later, there was no sign of Warren, she began to get worried about what would happen.

'Where is he?' she thought looking at the phone.

The phone rang, she didn't hesitate to answer it for she thought it was Warren.

"Warren?"

"No, it's Ace….."

"Bye Ace."

"No, no, listen."

She scoffed in annoyance. "What."

"Someone is coming to kill you."

"If this is some sort of joke, I'm not buying it."

"It's not, you have to believe me, the guy knows where you are, and he's coming there right now!"

"How do you know that?" she said calmly, giving in to what he said.

"Clea, just get out of there!" he yelled into the phone.

The lights suddenly went out and the whole place was pitch black….

"Ace?" she said a little bit frightened.

She unwrapped the blanket from around her and got up from the couch feeling for her boots.

She slipped them on, grabbed her phone and started for downstairs when she heard a door slam.

She felt to the ground helplessly with total fear as she hid behind the couch.

"Clea!" someone yelled, at that time Clea knew it was a very familiar voice, but she couldn't quite recognize it.

She didn't dare to answer him, her life was on the line.

"Come on Clea! I don't have all night! Where are you!" he said searching through everywhere downstairs then ran to search upstairs.

Clea started to tremble as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

She looked at her phone, it's battery was low, she wished she wasn't in this position, she wished she was safe, with Warren.

"Come on out Clea! I wanna tell you something." He walked down upstairs hallway of the apartment.

"You can't hide forever."

When Clea heard the footsteps fade, she crawled to the stairs as quiet as possible then ran.

Ron heard this and ran after her, he shot at her from upstairs, but it caught the door a second after she ran through it.

"Damn." He said angrily, as he chased her down the road, shooting occasionally.

The streets were quiet, a little too quiet…… without thinking whether or not he'd catch up to herm she took out her phone quickly after she had felt it vibrate. The rain made it harder for her to run for she was soaking wet, with water still streaming down her face, so she couldn't quite here the person….

"Warren?" she said short of breath.

"Clea? Are you okay?"

"Warren! HELP ME!" she shouted into the phone as a beam of light shot at her, she fell to the ground and the phone was flung out of her hand into a puddle of water. She laid there unconscious.


	58. I've got you now

Chapter: I've got you now..

-A couple of hours later-

There was no sign of Clea at the apartment, everything appeared as if nothing happened. He called her phone but there was no answer. He called Lash on the way out but he had no idea where she was.

His thoughts were racing when he found her phone on the sidewalk, soaked with water. He found her phone, but no Clea…

'Clea.. where the hell are you?' he thought.

He went back to the car, calling Magenta and Layla, but they hadn't heard anything from her all day.

'She's all right.' Warren told himself as he placed his phone back in his leather jacket. 'She has to be alright'

_He had her. At last._

_Excitement permeated his body like red hot peppers injected under his skin. He could barely keep his jittery eyes on the road, he kept wanting to stop the car, get out, bang on the trunk. And here her plead._

_Ha. That would be the best part. Hearing her voice begging him, begging him to let her out, let her go. That would be the first level of victory._

_Then came level two. The death. He laughed to himself, almost giddy with excitement. That would be the best sweet._

_After all this time she was going to pay. Cry, plead, bleed, pay._

Clea awoke groggily and in darkness. Nausea filled her, choked her. Oh, God, she felt sick. So sick. And she was rolling, bumping…. Her body being battered and tossed…… as if she were on a ship. A dark enclosed ship. She heard a horn and realized suddenly through the throbbing in her head that she was in the trunk of a car.

'A car?' she thought dizzily. And then as memory returned instantaneously, jarring her from the vestiges of sickly sleep, she felt a jolt of terror.

'His car….'

Her heart was pounding and she felt she couldn't breathe. She fought desperately in that small dark space to keep from throwing up as the car bumped over the rough road. She tried to move her hands and legs. They felt weak as butter sticks. There wasn't much time. She had to get out of here, get help, get away……..

The car accelerated, they were climbing. Suddenly the car swerved abruptly and come to a sudden jarring halt. She held her breath as the weight of the car shifted, and a door slammed.

He was out of the car.

He was coming, coming to get her now……


	59. Over the edge

New Chapter : Over the edge

"Sorry Peace." Coach Boomer said closing the gym.

He then spotted Ace going down the hallway and turning into a classroom. "Ace, I want to want to know where Clea is, and I want to know now!"

"I can't help you Warren, I'm doing something now….." he said completely ignoring what he said.

"I don't give a damn about what the hell you're doing or going to do, where is Clea!" Tension vibrated through Warren as he shouted…

"What do you even mean by 'where is Clea?' "

"Stop bullshitting with me, I can't locate her, I have a feeling you know exactly where she is." "So you will tell me now, or else." Warren said to the extent that he was in Ace's face.

"I really have to go some where……" Ace said going to the door.

"To hell with it" Warren blocked his path to the door. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me who has her."

Ace was silent. "Don't you have any other priorities?"

"If I knew I would waste my time with you I wouldn't of come here, Clea is my only priority, and If she's hurt I'm taking my anger out on you, so either you tell me what I need to know or die."

"I can't kill me."

"I'll find someway, trust me."

Ace sighed.

"She's with Ron."

"What? Where are they?"

"That, I don't know."

Jumping into his car, Warren fought the terror pulsating through him. He turned the ignition and called the last person in the world he'd think of, well the second last…after all, she always hurt Clea and he couldn't hate her any more for that…

"Clea's in trouble, I need you to search out Boston."

"Why me?"

"You can do anything Paine, plus, you'll possibly know where Ron would be, you too are related in some twisted way."

"I saw Clea running out of your apartment in the rain, but after that, I don't know where she went, sorry." "But I'll be happy to help, it's the least I can do."

"Thanks, if you find anything keep me posted."

"I will."

The trunk swung open and light poured in, blinding her after the thick darkness. She blinked, peering at the dark shadow looming over her, the shadow staring at her. Her heart was hammering so hard her rib cage hurt. She bit back a scream as he leaned in toward her and suddenly she could see him.

Ron?

"I hope you had an uncomfortable ride." He said in a clear, cold voice, as she pushed herself to a sitting position, struggling through the dizziness that surged through her as she shifted position.

He took hold of her arm. "The clock is ticking Clea. It's time to do what I came here for."

As he dragged her from the trunk. Clea staggered, pretending to be more unsteady than she was, though she still felt light headed and her limbs were heavy. She knew she had no powers. When she stood on the ground, her legs shaking, she realized that they were standing on a mountain road, high up, but she couldn't recognize the mountain. She could see no signs of life anywhere, but she saw a path…… a path that led down, twisting on winding to something that looked like the main road.

"It's just the two of us." He assured her, and let go of her arm to slam the trunk. "No one to spoil our fun."

He half turned away from her and in that instant, Clea spun toward the path and began to run.

He immediately sprung after her. She hurtled forward so fast that her feet were skidding on the rocks. Cle a ran desperately, rounding the corner, not daring to look back. But suddenly, he tackled her and with a grunt of triumph, knocked her to the ground. She hit the ground so hard it whooshed the air from her lungs, and then he was on her, holding her down, trying to pin her hands. She had to get away – he was hurting her – she had to get him off her… she had to run….

The world began to fade again- it turned black and cold and empty, and she knew just as she slipped over the edge that she was about to die.


	60. Don't give it all

Chapter Title: Don't give it all

He drove down the main road of Boston once more, he only knew the odds of finding her alive, diminished everything in his mind. He couldn't stop moving, he couldn't slow down.

If he was too late….

He couldn't bear to think about that. He couldn't deal with it. He loved having her in his life; how much he needed her- in his life, in his heart, in his future..

But then it hit him, Clea might not have a future……..

His phone suddenly rang…

"Warren!"

"Paine, what is it?"

"I found a lead on Ron? He had some sort of mountain drawing on his desk" She couldn't bear to tell him that he left a bunch of Clea's pictures at the house with knives stabbed into them on the wall.

' but what mountain?' he thought "Alright, Thanks." He told her.

Hope pounded through Warren, as he dropped the phone on the passenger seat and stomped on the gas.

His muscles were so tense they ached. He stared straight ahead at the road as he drove, fear filling his blood as he thought of Clea out there, hurt, scared, in trouble.

"You don't look so good Clea." He said amiably as she at last opened her eyes.

She was now on the ground, she couldn't move. He was sitting on a long, stone ledge since her eye shadowed.

Today was the day. Nothing was going to stop him now.

He grinned as she stared up at him from the ground. He saw fear in her eyes, and it reminded him of why he was doing this. Rage swept through him, the familiar glowing- red hurricane blast of rage.

Clea saw the change come over him. The flood of emotions…… amusement turning to anger…… then to fury- and at last, to a chilling satisfaction.

"What do you want with me?" she said bringing her knees to her chest.

"Revenge." He said evilly.

"W- Why?" she said as the word itself sent shivers up her spine.

"Because, my dear Clea, you were the one that scarred my family for life!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about huh? You remember Barron, the guy that was after you…."

"How do you know him?"

"I'm his SON!" "You always mess up everything, I've been planning to kill you ever since he went to prison, Warren wouldn't do it because he was too wrapped up in your little ploy."

"Warren?"

"Yes, he was going to be the one to kill you, but he was just blinded by your love.."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is….. Why did you think he tried to kill you that time? I told Paine to cast that spell, I hadn't gotten a flight from Europe so I couldn't do it, but Ace had to destroy my plan. You were as good as dead, just about five more seconds and he would've crushed the air out of you.

Clea was silent, looking down at the ground she sat on.

"Can't imagine the person you love doing that can you?"

She looked for something to hit him with, a rock….

She grasped it in her hand, and continued to listen to him babble, waiting for the right time.

"Well now, there won't be a time to imagine or even think about him, because your days are numbered."

"Please, don't do this Ron."

"How are you so sure I won't?"

she was silent again.

"Knew it, say goodbye Clea, but wait, I should do this the right way…… Any last words?"

"No, do what you have to do." She said, she knew she was defeated.

She then threw the stone at him with all her might and it struck him in the middle of his forehead.

She then started running as he screamed in agony.

Running for her life, slipping and sliding down the mountain, little did she know that he was following her…..

"Bad move Clea.." he said coldly, the blood dripping down his face as if it was only a small cut.

He lifted a finger and she fell to the ground.

"What the…."

He laughed….. "I didn't want to use this, I really didn't want to spoil your surprise, but you just pushed me to it." "You see, I have the power to control and easily kill you, I'm not a warlock for nothing."

'Shit.' She thought, 'I'm so dead.'


	61. Nothing hurts more like love

Chapter 61: Nothing hurts like love

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, I'll be sure to break the bad news to Warren."

Then a beam of light came from form directions of the mountain and Clea screamed….

Ron was quite amused by her screams of pain, because in a few seconds she wouldn't be able to handle all the power entering her and that was what would kill her, dark black magic…..

The force stopped, everything was silent…… Like nothing happened..

"Well, well , well, so much for the perfect life." Ron said appearing in front of her, and checking his heartbeat, he smiled.

"So sad…" he walked down the hill to see Warren running up the hill, apparently he heard the scream…

'No…' Warren thought 'Where is she? Is she dead? She can't be, she won't be.' Warren thought 'Keep going' He ran up the mountain ignoring the twisting and turning, he had to find Clea. His eyes suddenly met Ron, as a smile quirked on his evil face. "Hello Warren, I believe you're looking for your girlfriend."

"Where the is she?" he demanded hoarsely. "She'd better be alive."

"She'd dead."

"You're lying."

"She's dead, why aren't you at your apartment , crying? You're just wasting your time here looking for a dead girl! Cause she's dead!"

Warren's control snapped, the world blurred to red as his hands ignited. "Then so are you."

Fireballs flew in all directions towards Ron, followed by a counterattack.

Warren raced forward. "Dead?" he muttered and drove his fist into Ron's jaw.

Ron screamed in agony once more as Warren knocked him to the ground like a bowling pin.

"Where is she you bastard, where the hell is she!"

Warren had ceased punching him. He now had his arm pressed hard against Ron's windpipe on the ground, and he was leaning all his weight into it.

Strangely Ron couldn't move, his so-called warlock powers didn't work… death now warmed over him.

"You know you deserve dying." "You killed her!" he leaned in on his windpipe even more, his mouth tightening.

"Doing…….. this….. will…..c-change…..n-n-nothing…" Ron managed to say as he felt heat around his neck.

"Yes it will." Warren lost it, one more second and the helpless jerk below him would be dead……

"Warren!" someone shouted… It was Ace, accompanied by the police.

"We'll take it from here." The officer said.

Warren had to be pulled from Ron by Ace and the other officers for him to let go, cause he wasn't going to just let him go like that.

"You're one lucky bastard." Warren told Ron as he was carried away, but Ron looked back at him with an evil dark smile.

"Where's Clea? Is she okay?"

Warren then ran up the mountain calling her name, but there was no answer. He spotted a body on the side of the mountain, he froze, his blood turned cold and he felt like he could faint.

"No…" he said taking a few steps towards the body, then in an instant he was at her side, with her lifeless body tightly clutched in his arms. Tears ran down his cheeks as the thought of life without her crossed his mind.

"Clea…. You can't leave me like this…. I need you." He said softly hugging her.. his tears fell freely on her, she was cold…. He saw bruises on her arms, and cuts on her hands, he knew she was hurt, or he had hurt her in some way.

Sadness still down poured over him, but at the same time, hot anger pumped through him.

'I should've just killed him. Right when I had the chance.' He thought as he looked at her pale body, her eyes closed……

'I shouldn't have gone out and left her alone, I should've stayed with her, I should not have listened to her when she told me she'd be fine.' Pain sliced through his heart like a knife, he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore, Clea was his love, his life.. his all……..

-The next morning-

-At Warren's-

He was getting ready for school, Clea not being there with him killed him inside… he left out sadly, and throughout the day, he talked to no one.

-At school- During lunch-

"Hey, did you find Clea?"

"Leave me alone..." Warren said coldly, looking up at Lash with the darkest eyes anyone had ever seen.

"I take that as a no."

"Get lost."

"I'm not moving until you tell me where she is."

"Then I will." He said leaving…

-During Class-

"Mr. Peace, do you know where Ms. Stronghold is?"

"Don't say it….. ask someone else."

"But…"

"Shut the hell up! She's not here, she's never coming back, she's dead!" Warren snapped… he stormed out shortly after..

"What do you mean she's dead?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, so drop it."

"No, we're not dropping this, she's my sister!"

"Since when? Huh? You've been just trying to get rid of her, or make her look bad, not once have I seen you even pretend to be supportive of her.

Will was suddenly silent.

"Knew it." Warren said as he turned back down the hallway.

"Where is she?" Will said sadly.

"Why would you care?" he said annoyingly as he turned and walked down the empty halls of the school... Pain, hurt and sadness killing him inside...


	62. The last and final note

Author's Message

Dear Readers,

I hope you like my story, and I have some good and bad news and a question….

First the question….

Should I have a sequel?

Good news: I have a couple of ideas for the sequel…

Bad news: if I start a sequel, it'll be posted in a month….

Maybe….Just joking…..

Anyway, be prepared for a lot of water works through the first 12 chapters, and I assure you that the sequel won't have as many chapters as the first story…. Review and answer the question…… confidence is needed…..

Thank you all for your support…

Your author of 'Clea stronghold'

Well question, Do you want me to just continue in this story as in chapter 60 something or start a whole new story?

The new chapter however is a preview…..


	63. For you I will Preview first chapter

The sequel to Clea Stronghold

Title: For you I Will

Summary: What happens when Warren attempts to kill himself, but doesn't die because of his new guardian angel that doesn't want him to just waste his life, and tries to convince him that there is more to life than pain, and that he can live without his first love…. And what happened when he sees Clea right in front of him, smiling, but no one else can see her? What happens when 2 months later he realizes a way to bring her back, somehow?... Read on to find out..

Chapter 1: If you're not the one

_If you're not the one  
Then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one  
Then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine  
Then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine  
Would I have the strength to stand at allI never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life withI don't want to run away  
But I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?If I don't need you  
Then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you  
Then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me  
Then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me  
Then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my lifeI don't want to run away but I can't take it  
I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong  
That it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart  
And pray for the strength to stand today  
Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your sideI don't want to run away but I can't take it  
I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms

'I can't take this anymore……no…' Warren thought, his head buried in his hands.

'Warren! Help Me!' he was in so deep that he could hear her when he first called her on that rainy night.

"Clea" her name escaped his mouth, a tear freely formed and fell on his palm. He took up the razor one last time and slashed his wrist, hoping that this time he would bleed to death, that way he would be with her, forever…….

But, when he did that the cut seemed to heal right after a drop of blood fell on the ground.

"Warren…" he heard someone whisper, like the wind, but only it sounded like Clea….

"Clea?" he turned around to see her, smiling.

"Hello my love.." she said softly as she sat beside him on the couch.

"Is that you Clea?" he said, not believing she was before him.

"Yes, I'm here, I'm your guardian, making sure you don't do anything stupid." She said taking the razor from him and then touching his cheek gently.

He held her hand on his cheek, his eyes closed.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." He told her and a smile appeared on her face.

"I'm only here for a while, you're the only one that can see, touch and hear me."

"Is there anyway you can come back?"

"I'm afraid not."

He was silent.

"You have school, don't you?" she said changing the topic.

"Yes, but I'm not going."

"Why?"

"I don't want to go, I'm too weak to go anywhere."

"Don't let me stop you…" her hand started glowing and she gave half of her strength to him, and felt weary immediately after.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"I had to." She said looking at him.

"You're paler." He said noticing her become lighter in complexion right before him.

"It's okay, I'm fine, don't worry." She told him. "Now, you have a school to go to." She said handing him his bag.

He got up and went out the door as she followed….

At School+

"Hi Warren, since Clea is like gone, maybe we could you know, get together sometime?" Gwen asked walking down the hallway with Warren, She now developed an interest in him…..

"Not interested, maybe you'll get better luck with someone that actually likes you….."

After that, class was the same boring lectures, although, Warren chuckled occasionally, and they all wandered why he was laughing.

That Night+

Clea was leaving, but Warren wrapped his arms around her from behind, burying his face in her neck. He then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"C'mon…. Don't go….. I don't ever want to be apart from you again…" "After you were gone I had a very .. very sad dream, it was so long and seemed so real….. Some of it was fun, but the last part…. Was so sad…." " We still ended up this way, but everyone found out, and we still had to suffer." "It was forbidden love….. Our parents hated what we did….. so did the school…. It was awful." "I wanted to slit my wrists…"

Tears came to her eyes, but she made them disappear…… There was silence until she finally broke it. "I want to stay in your dream with you…. No one will censure or interfere with us this way….. We can stay for all time, just the two of us…. We can think of only happy things…"

"If I could do that, I'd be so happy…… Clea…. But……"

"Please… Don't say it……" she said turning around and hugging him tightly. "Don't say it… Warren….."

"Clea…. This isn't real!" "You're not the real Clea!... I created you from my thoughts….a dream replica….."

She then began to shatter to pieces, tears in her glassy eyes. He looked at her helplessly, she was disappearing in his arms, knowing he could do nothing…………. Tears ran down his cheeks as she disappeared, her shattered pieces vanishing into the thin air that once surrounded them.

He fell to the ground, to his knees, no knowing what to do….. he still had her in his dream, but not even that he could control. He knew it was her, but deep down, it wasn't the same.

'No…..I…..I never wanted an end like this.' 'All I wanted was to see her smiling face again…. That was all I ever wanted!'


	64. Mirror Image

Author's Note: Ok ppl, i have decided to just continue on the same note...( same story that is) so instead of trying to find the new story you can just read on, it's better for the both of us... :) Reviews are welcome! Thanks for all the reviews so far...

Chapter 2: Mirror Image

-At school-

"Students, I want to introduce you to Lea."

Warren looked up at the new girl as she smiled and waved while she telling a little bit about herself.

For some reason, Warren found it hard to take his eyes off her as she moved to a seat just two desks away to his right.

'What is it with this girl?' he thought, forcing himself to look away from her.

Ten minutes later, the bell for the first class rung.

"Mr. Peace! Please show Ms. Strong to her first class and around school! You will be her tour guide for this week." Mr. Medulla said, leaving the room.

Warren groaned as he gathered his things together.

'Why does it seem like these teachers get some sick twisted fun from torturing me?' he thought.

"Hey." Warren heard a light voice say from behind him. He knew who it was before he got up and looked at her.

"Hi." Warren said, sounding grumpy.

"Um…. Listen, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can find my way around school by myself." Lea said, looking up at him with hazel eyes.

"Really?" Warren said, surprised by her boldness.

"Well, yeah. You really don't seem like you want to."

"Well… I kinda have to or else I may get in trouble."

"Oh…. Okay. Well let's go then."

She turned and headed out the door.

"Hey!" he said, stopping in the doorway.

"Yea?" she stopped and turned around to look at him.

"You're going to wrong way." He said, smiling slightly to himself.

"Oh!" she replied, blushing slightly and following him down the corridor to their first class.

The first half of the day went by fine. Warren did feel strange having Lea with him all the time, just as it had been with Clea, but somehow, it felt right.

-At Lunch-

"Um….. Warren?" Lea said, quietly.

"Yea?"

"Do you mind if I eat lunch with you?"

"Huh? That's what you're so nervous about?"

"Well, yea! I mean, what if you said no? Then what, huh? I would be eternally scarred!"

"You're so overly dramatic." Warren said shaking his head.

"Thank You."

"Come on, Let's go." Warren said turning.

"Wait!" she said grabbing his arm.

"What?" he stopped and looked back at her.

"Is that a yes or no?" she let go of his arm.

"Huh?"

"Is that –"

"I heard the question, I'm just wondering why you even bother asking." He said fully turning to look at her.

"Cause I need to know the answer."

She was looking up at him as though his answer was the most important answer he could give, not just a matter of her having someone to eat lunch with. Warren thought she was joking, but looking into her eyes, he saw just how much it meant to her.

"Um… Well yea. Sure." He said, unsure as to why it was so important though.

"Yay!" she said, perking up and dragging him out of the cafeteria.

He wondered to himself why it was that he couldn't be mean to her. He only just noticed that all day, he hadn't been able to say 'no' to her once. Why? He was like he was when he was with Clea,….Well, not really. But he just wasn't as mean as normal. He actually smiled today, for the first time in quite a while.

-After School-

"See you tomorrow, I guess." Warren told her, finally….

"See you…." She gathered all her books on the table and stood up. He then looked into her eyes, something about her just wouldn't let him take his eyes off her….

"Do you want to come over? I mean, I can show you the different strategies for Mr. Medulla's class and stuff…."

"Sure, but can I ask you a question first?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

He really didn't know, to tell you the truth, he had no clue why, but he couldn't tell her that, she might have another one of her dramatic episodes.

After a long silence, she decided to drop it… "Ready to go?"

"Okay."

A smile appeared on her face and Warren leaded the way out of the school.

After studying, At Warren's apartment-

"Do you want anything?"

"No, thank you, I'm okay." She replied with a small smile.

"Are you sure? Cause you didn't eat anything at lunch."

"No…. I'm sure…." She got up. "But I can fix you something if you want, it's the least I can do…." She walked to towards the counter of the kitchen, she was shaky, he could see the weariness in her steps.

But what got to him was not the fact that she fainted but the fact that she was vanishing right before him…..

He had been used to Clea turning invisible on him, so he had gotten used to it. He ran over to her, not thinking twice, lifting her from the floor and resting her on the couch.

-5 minutes later-

She appeared back on the couch. Warren was still in deep thoughts about who she really was, and she was just like Clea. "Hey, What happened?"

"I don't know, I guess I was weak."

"Why did you turn invisible?"

"When I'm weak or-"

"Sad?" Warren finished her sentence.

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." "So, do you still want anything?"

"That's not why."

"What?"

"That's not why you knew." "Tell me the real reason."

He paused for a second and then he turned away from her.

"You don't talk to talk about it, do you?"

"No." somehow he felt like he could tell her, but at the same time, he wanted to keep it to himself.

"Warren." She said softly, getting up and placing her hand on his cheek.

Again, she stared into his eyes, slowly leaning toward him. He didn't move…. He did nothing… because for that split second he felt Clea's presence, saw her before him, as their lips met.

The kiss suddenly broke just as fast as it started….

"I'm sorry…." She said quickly "I don't know what has gotten into me." She gathered her books and folder quickly and stood up. "I gotta go." She walked out the door of his apartment without another word to him.

Warren also said nothing…….. he couldn't allow the previous action to register in his mind…. He just sat there with a blank and unreadable expression.


	65. Web of dreams

Chapter 3: Web of dreams

-The Next morning-

-P.E. Class-

Lea wanted to go no where near Warren, and vise versa. Lea sat on the first bench, watching everyone swim.

"Strong! Get to the changing room!"

Lea jumped out of the seat with fright, but she controlled it. "I can't sir."

"WAnd why is that!" "Cause if you don't you'll get a detention for not participating."

"Fine, I'll go change." 'But I'm not swimming…' she thought as she grabbed her bag and headed to the changing room.

After she changed, she came out to see Lash.

"Hello gorgeous…." Lash said with a smirk.

"Hi, who are you?"

"Name's Lash, If I guess yours do I get a kiss?"

"No, but my name is Lea Strong. Nice to meet you though."

"Lea Strong. I like that name, but maybe we could get to know a little more about each other." He said moving closer towards her.

She backed up as he came closer….. "I kinda have to get back to the pool." She said having him arms length away from her.

"No worries, we have time." He said holding her hands, bringing them around him.

"Lash, please let me go…."

At that time Warren appeared in the doorway.

"You heard her dumb ass, let her go."

Lash turned around to see Warren….. "What? You've forgotten about Clea? Wasn't she you're all, weren't you her knight in shining armor? Is this your new girlfriend now?"

"No, but it doesn't change the fact that I told you to let her go."

"Make me."

"You asked for it……. Remember that…." His hands blazed fire red, and it only took a few seconds before.

"Fine! Fine! I won't touch her alright? Just leave me alone!" Lash pleaded, which was unlike him, who was restrained by Warren. Warren released his grip and Lash fell to the ground, he then ran out of the changing room.

"You okay?"

"Yes, Thanks." She exited the room and went to Coach Boomer.

"Everyone line up! One last lap!"

"Sir! What part of I'M NOT SWIMMING don't you understand!" Lea actually yelled at Coach Boomer, but he ignored that and pushed her off to the edge of the pool.

"First, Ms. Strong will go first."

Warren was on the end of the Second to last bench, he had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but didn't know why, where, and when….

"Coach Boomer, you are needed in the Principal's office immediately…" the intercom narrated through the gym.

"Students, as you heard, I'll have to go to the Principal's office, so we will continue next class, so go change!"

The students ran off to the changing room and Lea stayed by the pool edge, strangely looking at her reflection in the water,

Warren was listening to his headphones, and adjusting the volume on the CD player after changing the CD…. Suddenly , Lea felt weak again and fainted falling right into the pool…… Quickly regaining her consciousness from the sudden intake of water, her eyes shot open as she tried to swim up to the surface, but she couldn't…….. she had no idea how to……..her eyes closed.

-3 hours later-

Lea's eyes drifted open from feeling something very cold on her forehead followed by a blurry vision of Warren staring right at her.

"Should I ask why you're here?"

"Should I ask for an explanation as to why you're not eating? What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?" he shouted but calmed down when her expression changed from blank to sad puppy dog pout face.

"No… I'm not."

"Sorry." He didn't want to say it, he said it rarely, he only apologized to Clea, but this was different…….. It escaped…

"It's okay."

"Okay."

The nurse approached and placed a thermometer in her mouth.

"Question… Can you swim?" he asked as flashes back at the gym ran through his mind.

"No, I can't.. I never had the time." She replied trying to talk clearly with the thermometer in her mouth.

"Oh." He said looking away from her. 'This is just too weird' he thought right after.

"You think I'm weird, don't you?"

"What? No! Why'd you think that?"

"I don't know, your expressions tell me what you're thinking."

"I gotta go…"

"Ok.. Bye." She waved as he left.


	66. Always out of his reach

Chapter 4: Always out of his reach

"Warren……" the wind whispered as the door closed behind him.

"Clea, where are you?" he dropped his bag to the floor.

"Over here….." she said as he walked a few steps towards the upstairs.

"!" his lips suddenly met with hers. When the kiss broke, she hugged him tightly……

"I missed you…… I had to see you…" she said faintly. "You haven't slept in days."

He was silent. "Clea, this is all a dream…"

She backed away…… "Don't… Don't you love me….."

"No, sight Clea…." Her took her hands. "I never want you to ever think that… I will always love you and you know that."

She hugged him. "I wish I was still with you, beside you…. You need me……."

"Clea….."

She felt weak once more….. "I have to go…."

"I don't want you to….."

"I have no choice, but know that I will always be in your dreams…" she blew a kiss to him and disappeared into the darkness and mist…..

He fell to his knees, darkness overshadowing him, everything turning black…….

Then a bright light appeared out of nowhere, and Clea was bleeding on the ground, the blood wouldn't stop, it couldn't, it just kept drenching her clothes, her hair, everything around her…

He tried to be at her side, but he couldn't, he couldn't even get within 3 feet of her, it was impossible for him…..

"Warren, help me…" she said weakly…….

Tears ran down his cheeks from the thought that he couldn't……. He was just going to watch her die, knowing that he could do nothing.

His eyes shot open as he rose up to a sitting position in his bed…… the fear almost killed him, as sweat drained down his forehead. He was panting, gasping for air as if it was deprived from him for a long time and he had just gotten access to it… He couldn't control this dream.. these dreams……

"Pull yourself together" "It was only a dream" he thought, getting out of bed, and going to the bathroom to wash his face…..

'Why was that dream so real? Why did I have that dream?'

The phone rang. He slowly made his way to it, while he dried his face.

"Hello?"

"Warren! Hi! How are you?"

"Why did you call?"

"I just wanted to know if we got any assignments."

"Can you call me back later or something?"

"I can't"

"Fine, we didn't get any assignments, just bring the Strategy Guide tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"Whatever, bye." He hung up, then changed and went downstairs… He grabbed his cars keys and went out for a drive, trying to get his mind off her…. Clea…….

'You gotta forget about that dream.' 'She's not going to end up like that… ever.'

He was deep in thoughts of Clea, not to see that another car had overtaken in the down lane, but it couldn't make the turn back in time, therefore colliding with his car……

Huge Blackout……


	67. The Darkest Hour

The Darkest Hour

-In the hospital room-

(Beep)

"We're losing him!" the doctor said, due to the fact of him losing too much blood as a result of the suppressing of one lung and a wound to his arm when the shattered glass dug into him.

A gust of light appeared and Warren was sitting in the darkness, going through pain like hell...

Clea appeared in the darkness, she was glowing so brightly, she blinded him.

She stopped glowing once she went beside him..., and little beacons of light shone from all directions.

"Warren, you're hurt." "You're going to die."

"I don't care, this way, we can be together." he said wincing at the pain he felt.

"I'm not going to have you bleed to death, knowing that I could stop it, I'm not allowing you to die." she said touching him on his shoulder.

"Clea, let it happen, I want to be with you. I can't bear the pain anymore." he said, his voice breaking, he held his head down he didn't wasn't to let her see him cry.

"I won't... I can't bear to see you like this, hurt..." she allowed her strength to go into Warren's body. "I will always be with you..." she said softly.

"I..." her eyes then closed, and she fainted.

"Clea!"

-In the hospital room-

"He's back."

Warren shot up out of the bed, and panted for air.

"Mr. Peace, listen to me...you just got into an accident... and you suffer from severe injuries, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

Warren was silent.

"You will have to stay overnight at the hospital, we have to treat your wound and bruises." the doctor lifted up Warren's shirt sleeve showing him the wound...

"That is impossible." the doctor exclaimed inspecting the wound.

'Clea.'


	68. A Midnight Whisper

New Chapter: Midnight Whisper

"Clea? Clea Where are you?" Warren said walking through the mist.

"She's not here." Someone said, a voice very familiar to him.

"Danny?" "Where is she then?"

"She's where she died, on the mountain.. she's sad and weak." "She saved you., that almost vanished her from your dreams, forever….. she didn't want you to worry." Danny told him.

'Why wouldn't she tell me?' Warren thought.

"Because she was afraid."

"How did you-"

"I can read your thoughts, I'm apart of your mind…. I know what your thinking….."

"Is she still there?"

"If you go there now, you can talk to her, no sleeping, no imaging, no dream."

"I can't. As much as I want to , I can't." Warren said sadly. "There must be another way."

"You would give up the once in a lifetime opportunity to see someone you loved,- …. It's like you don't love-"

"No! Don't ever say that! I love her! Why do you think I want to die so badly? But she just keeps making me live! I want to be with her!... But not even that I can do.."

"Why?"

"I…. I just can't ok? There must be some other way."

"There is no other. Look, all you have to do is go up tp the place where she died. She'll be there."

"No, I'm not going."

"Well, in case you change your mind, you know where to go." Danny said, disappearing with the wind as if he wasn't there. Warren closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he saw that in Danny's place was a scatter of leaves.

"Go." A voice whispered. "You'll regret it if you don't."

Warren's eyes closed again, and when he opened them again, he was back in the hospital room. It was dark. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 1:00a.m.

He sighed deeply as he looked around the room. He slowly got out of bed and went over to the chairin the corner, gathered his clothes and left the room.

-One hour later- -2am-

After quietly making sure no one was around to see him leave, he quickly ut on his clothes and left the hospital. He was now walking the streets alone. He was thinking about Clea, and how happy he had been before she died. He wandered through he streets, retracing places he and Clea used to take. Before he knew it, he found himself outside the Paper Lantern.

He stood outside, looking up at the building. His heart began to ache as he remembered all that had taken place there. This was where it had basically all begun. He hung his head as the memories all came flooding in at once. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. He stumbled backwards a few steps as the weight of it all overwhelmed him. He stopped and leant against a tree and cried silently.

"Warren?"

'That voice…. Clea's voice.' Warren shook his head. 'Not again.' He thought to himself. 'Stop it. Go away.' He closed his eyes and tried to block out her picture. He didn't want to go through the torture of seeing her smiling face again, only to realize that it wasn't her.

"Warren?" the voice called his name again. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He shook his head vigorously trying his hardest to push Clea out of his mind. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he couldn't keep his eyes closed for much longer. The hand was soft and gentle, and at first it just lay there. He opened his eyes and he saw Clea looking up at him, she looked worried, and tears came heavier. He closed his eyes his eyes again and shook his head.

"Warren!" the voice was no longer soft, but was now getting panicky.

His eyes snapped open, and instead of seeing Clea, there was Lea, looking at him wide eyed.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, he just broke down into uncontrollable sobbing. He felt Lea kneel beside him and put her arms around his shoulders. He put his head in the crook of her neck and wept. He didn't care who it was, he just needed someone to hold.

Lea held him tightly and he gripped her shirt. She stroked his hair, trying her best to reassure him, without words, that everything was going to be alright. They stayed in that position, hidden under the tree for another hour until Warren's tears finally slowed, Lea got up, and pulled him up. Warren had no idea what was happening or where he was going. He just didn't care anymore, all he knew was that someone was pulling him along, leading him somewhere.

He wasn't aware of when he reached home and into his room. He didn't know when he got into bed and Lea took off his boots. All he knew was that he lay there, closed his eyes and felt peace. A peace he hadn't truly felt in months, since Clea's death. This peace, was sleep..

End of Chapter

Author's Note: So, people, what did you think of this chapter? Review, no flames please… I would like at least 6 or more reviews to type the new chapter, so please don't just read it, review too, thank you….. 


	69. Secrets Of The Morning

New Chapter: Secrets of the Morning

-In the Morning-

-about 9 am –

Warren opened his eyes and looked around and realized that he was in his room. He strectched and got out of bed. He wondered how he had got there. He heard water running in the kitchen and wondered why.

When he reached the kitchen, he heard humming and went in and saw Lea filling the kettle with water.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, flopping dwn in a chair.

"Good morning to you too." She said in a perky voice.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, I'm sorry, after bringing you back home from your nervous breakdown, crying state, I thought I would at least get a thank you."

He looked at her with a strange expression, she looked at him and backed off.

"Fine, you can keep it."

'Whatever' he thought…. He got up and went back upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"You odn't want to know."

"But… I made you some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry…" he said climbing the stairs.

"But, we have school!"

"Tell them I'm taking the day off!" he said closing the door hoping she would stop talking.

The phone rings an hour later. He allows it to ring twice before he answers it.

"Hello?"

"Warren, It's Paine, you don't mind if I come over, do you?"

"I'm kinda busy…"

"No you aren't"

"How do you know."

"I just know." She said hanging up the phone.

"They don't call me a witch for nothing." She said appearing in the doorway.

"I told you, I was busy."

"Two can play at your little game, so save it for someone that would actually take the time to care….. Let's make a deal…. If you can get your new girlfriend Lea to-"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"If you can get your friend to give her soul to me, you'll have Clea back."

"That's not gonna happen."

"What? You've fallen for that new girl and-"

"No, she's not going to just do it like that." "As much as I want Clea back, as much as I need her, I can't just do hat."

Paine sighed. "You ae as stubborn as you look." "Do you want Clea back with you, and not only in your dreams, haunting you, or not?"

"I need time to think about it…."

"You need time to think! You have the opportunity to get back the person you couldn't live without, and you're just going to blow it!"

"I need time to think about it! So just leave me alone!" he shouted…

"Fine." Paine said calmly, and she disappeared.

Warren fell backwards unto his bed and stared up at the ceiling and sighed…..


	70. Persuasion Misunderstood

Chapter: Persuasion Misunderstood

"Warren…" someone said softly, echoing through the room.

'You know Clea was killed unjustly, she did nothing and you know it, you're mad at her, she can feel it, she needs you, she wants you, she still loves you…." Warren found himself talking to himself, and it was driving him crazy.

A mist surrounded Warren and a whiter mist formed a figure beside him. He looked beside him and there was Clea, looking back at him….. She wasn't smiling, she just looked at him plainly, an unreadable expression on her pale face.

She touched his cheek gently.

"You're weak, weary, sad,….. is it because of me?" she asked quietly as she ran the back of her hand on his other cheek.

He was silent, his eyes were closed… "Paine said I can bring you back."

"I know what she said." "But this is the last time,….. you told me to go away, I have no choice now."

"I don't want you to go, I never meant that…… I just can't stand the fact that I see you yet you aren't there, so near yet so far out of my reach." He replied, he felt like beating himself up because of that, he kept blaming himself….

She knew he was upset and confused, she knew she could fix the problem, so she touched his chest and he appeared back in the past…. Talking to Lea…. Strangely, it wasn't the same.

"Are you sure?"

"What?" Warren asked a little puzzled as he snapped back to the future and turned to face her.

"Are you sure you want to miss a day of school?"

"Yes." He said rolling his eyes as to why Clea brought him back here and went upstairs.

The phone suddenly rings… Warren picked it up, in annoyance, cause he knew it would be the teenage witch..

"Do you mind if I come over?"

"Yes, I do." He said going for the door.

"No you don't"

"You're going to come over anyway."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know." He looked at the door and just waited….

"Warren, open the door!"

"Not on the sanity I still have…"

"I have a way to bring Clea back."

"I know…. Take Lea's soul…. And to save you the time, I'll just tell you from now that it's not gonna happen." He said putting down the phone. "Maybe… maybe I don't… want her back." He found himself saying, then a memory suddenly appeared in his mind, of Clea, bleeding… again in the darkness….

"Do you really want to do this." Paine asked… she seemed calm.

"Yes." "Now leave me alone." Warren said falling back on his bed.

"Fine." Paine answered, she didn't want to, but she knew maybe someway or the other, he would come running back to her sooner or later. With that, she disappeared.

-Later that night-

Warren was lying on his bed , staring at nothing in particular….. his shirt was off, and in nothing but his pants…

"Why Warren?" she said softly and appeared lying beside him on her side, her hand was around his waist, and her head rested gently on his shoulder.

"I just don't know, I'm not sure."

"You said you don't want me back."

"I'm sorry…. I just can't stop thinking that you're here, yet I can't feel your presence actually with me." He confessed.

Clea began to fade again…..

"What's happening…. Why are you fading like that?"

"Don't worry about that, please, you're a nervous wreck as it is…" she replied, she didn't want to tell him what he didn't want to hear, that she was really disappearing….. that she would fade away forever….

There was a short silence between them as he looked at her.

"Is it because…… you're scared?...That if you bring me back-"

"It's not that…. I might lose you again….. but this time, I won't get a second chance of bringing you back."

"You're not going to lose me, don't let that worry you. I'm not going anywhere…"

He was still silent after her response…..

"Remember us like this?" she asked him looking into his eyes.

"Yea, nothing could separate us… not even the two greatest super heroes in the world, and their annoying jerk ass of a son."

She chuckled a bit.. and after a few seconds, the smile faded and she could see a sign of happiness in his eyes.

She knew she was happy to have her, but he was also at the same time scared that he might lose her…

"Warren, don't worry….. we both know that we've fallen apart, but there is still a lot of room for re-building and making our relationship even stronger than it is now…. You can't do this alone War…. We both need each other." She said softly.

He sighed, moving her arm from around him.

She looked away… taking a deep breath, knowing that all she had said wouldn't change his mind. "What do I have to do to change your mind…."

"Who said anything about changing?" he said wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer to him. "By the way, I like what you're wearing."

Red immediately appeared on her face. She was in full white, white bra and shorts…

A smile suddenly appeared on Warren's face as he slept peacefully on his side…….


	71. A second first Impression

Chapter: A Second First Impression

-After Warren got ready for school-

There was an unexpected knock on his door. He answered it to see Lea, smiling at him….

"I was wondering if I could go with you to school, since you can drive and all…." She wasn't expecting any good answer after his behavior yesterday, so she got ready for rejection.

"Alright, c'mon." he said going back inside by the door and grabbed his jacket.

She looked up at him in disbelief…. "Did you just say yes?

"Yea, I did… besides, I wanna talk to you."

-At school-

Lea looked like she had just seen a ghost as she walked down the hallway beside Warren, who couldn't be happier, but didn't show it….

"So you're saying I have to give my soul to a teenage witch so that you can have your dead girlfriend resurrected who was killed because of some warlock who is her cousin's dad's best friend's half son?"

"Exactly."

"You're joking." "Right?"

"Does this look like I'm joking?" He said crossing his arms with a straight face.

"You don't smile, so what do you expect me to say."

"No?"

"keep dreaming." She said leaving.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait….." he ran in front of her after she walked away from him.

"Whatever you have to say, save it." She said out of annoyance, about to leave him again.

"Please…." He said, determination visible in his eyes.

She didn't care about what he had to say until she looked into his eyes. "This girl….. she really means a lot to you, doesn't she"

"More than anything in the world." He confessed.

"Alright, I'll think about it."

He sighed and took a deep breath.. "Ok, Ok, fine."

She walked off down the halls before Warren slammed his fist into the lockers out of frustration.

"Well, well, well.." someone said behind him, then leaned against the lockers beside Warren.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave me alone." Warren said not in the mood to waste his time with the likes of Will, at least, not now.

"Stop fooling yourself Warren, you know as well as everyone else you just say things but you don't have the actions to back them up."

Warren suddenly had Will's neck in his hand, a frown was visible on his face, he wanted to crack his neck right then and there, he wanted to rid the world of twerps like Will. "Wanna bet?" Warren replied with no emotions, but heat rushed through his blood, rage ran through his mind. Will could see his death in Warren's eyes.

"Warren, let him go, you know you can't do it." Paine said behind him.

Warren released him with a scoff of pure disgust. "What do you want Paine?"

She just pulled him off back down the hallway and into the classroom.

"What!" Warren yelled still angry at the fact that she stopped him from really hurting Will.

"Have you persuaded Lea to -"

"No… she still has to think about it." He answered in a calmer tone.

Paine started pacing the floor.

"What are you so worried about?"

"Clea is fading… she told me not to tell you, but it seems like when you get Lea's soul, Clea would be gone forever."

"Gone? What are you talking about?" he asked paying more attention to what she was saying.

"She cares about you so much that when you get hurt, she gives up her strength so that you would be fine, and you see her become paler, she'll tell you that she's fine… well she's not… each time she loses energy, she disappears faster than usual-"

"Faster than usual?" Warren questioned a bit confused with her statement.

"She has a side effect, I gave her when she died….. that keeps her soul trapped."

Warren looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"I know you may think I'm making this up, cause it makes absolutely no sense, but it's true." "Her body and soul is going to fade away, she's just fighting it cause she wants to be with you, whichever way she can, but it's killing her inside cause she knows that it won't be long until she disappears, the only place she has is your dreams so that's why every time you close your eyes and go to sleep you see her." Paine explained a little deeper.

"So why do you need Lea's soul?"

"I can't tell you that, ask Clea… before it's too late."

Paine just left without a word to him after that.


	72. A Hidden Secret

Chapter: A hidden Secret

-During Warren's dream-

"Clea?" Warren called to her as he walked through the darkness, until he found someone sitting on the ground, holding her head down, her hair falling freely over her shoulders.

"Clea?" he said bending beside her, brushing her hair behind her ear, and lifting her head up to look at him.

She looked away. "Warren, don't look at me…. Please." She said sadly as she moved away from him, she slowly got up and ran away…

He followed her, 'What has gotten into her? Why is she running from me? Why did I just let her leave like that?' he thought as he watched her sit by a body of water that seemed like a lake…..but what he saw on her face, running down her cheeks…. Were those tears?... 'But why?' he thought, until he heard her confessing to herself her feelings….

"I want to tell him but I can't…. If only there was a way…. If only my fate wasn't like this." She said as she looked at her hands as they started to fade once more. "If only he knew what I was going through….."

At that moment Warren could do nothing but watch her attentively…..

"Warren I love you….." she fainted.

In an instant he was at her side….. he felt like he could kill Paine for doing this, but at the same time, if it wasn't for Paine, he wouldn't have a second chance at getting her back……

He was suddenly awakened by the calling of his name….

"Warren? Warren, wake up…." Someone said shaking him.

He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes….. when they opened, he looked up and there stood Lea.

"Why are you here?"

"I want to tell you something…"

"And you couldn't tell me on the phone, because?"

"I had to see you."

"So you came all the way over here to tell me something you could tell me on the phone, but you want to see me to tell me?" he asked trying hard to get the point in the situation.

"Exactly." She said in a perky tone.

"It better be important."

"Paine explained what really happened to your girlfriend, I think it's so sad…." She said hugging him

"It hasn't been easy, I'll tell you that."

"I'll do whatever I can to bring her back."

"Are you serious?" he said not believing what she just agreed to.

"Yea, I guess." "Well, I gotta go tell Paine my decision, see you around." She said as if giving up her soul was no biggie.

"Thanks again." He said as she left.

"No problem."

Warren fell back on his bed once more with a smile. "I'm gonna bring you back babe, I'm going to bring you back." Warren told himself as he related to Clea coming back.


	73. Once an angel in my dark dreams

Chapter: Once an angel in my dark dreams

Warren fell asleep with a smile on his face, but once he entered his dream, the smile faded….. He saw Danny, standing in the darkness after he called for Clea and strangely didn't get a response, which was out of the ordinary cause she always answered…..

"Where's Clea" he thought as he stepped closer to Danny.

"She's not here."

"Is she on the mountain, cause I will go-"

"No, she'd gone, from your dreams….."

"What?"

"She's gone forever."

'Why didn't she tell me?' he said looking away, biting his lip, forcing himself not to break.

"She didn't want you to worry….." Danny replied calmly.

"Didn't want me to worry? How does she think I feel now, Huh?"

"Warren, it's for your own good." Danny told him , hoping it will calm him down.

"My own good?... All I wanted was to find some way to get her back… all I wanted was her to be back in my life, my real life, maybe that would've killed all the pain and torment I've been going through…" he said angrier than before… then not being able to control it again started shouting…. "Clea! I hate you for doing this to me! Do you hear me!"

"Don't ever say that to her, cause you know you don't mean it…… I swear on her grave you don't mean it!" Danny yelled at him…

In that instant it started raining……

"She's crying."

Warren was silent as he looked up to the dark rain clouds, the rain soaking his clothes, drenching everything he had on…

"Unless you prove you made up your mind about having her back with you without any regrets, she's not coming back…. She feels your insecurity , your doubt, your uncontrolled fear."

"Can I at least speak to her." Warren said calmly…. He cooled off a little…

"There's no way you can speak to her-"

"She told me she will always be in my dreams…."

"There's no way to bring her back from where she is."

"You still didn't tell me where she was."

Danny was fading… "Bye Warren." He then disappeared.

Warren fell to his knees, not knowing what else to do…..

"Clea, don't leave me…… You can't just leave me like this…. I know you've heard me tell you this many times, but I really want you to know it, even at this time…. I need you…. I really do …. And I know I want you back with me …." He confessed sadly hoping she could hear him… The rain slowly ceased.

End of chapter

Author's Note: Here's four chapters for you guys, on the good or bad side (I'll leave you to decide that), there is only three or four chapters left to type… So it'll be finished soon,… But a suggestion….. Should I have a sequel? It's a short one…. Trust me, but it'll be very interesting and I don't want to spoil the surprise…. Please vote, and thank you for all the support on this story…. I really want to at least reach the big 100 reviews for this story, so could you guys please review? Thank you all again…

P.s. The sequel (if there is one, ) will be a totally different story, not the continuation (e.g. Chapter 72 is where I left this story off, then Chapter 73 is where the sequel is)…. And the sequel will have a lot more descriptions…


	74. Second Doubts

New Chapter: Second doubts

Warren suddenly woke up as realized that the phone was ringing continually.

"Hello?" he answered the phone groggily, still half asleep but wake enough to listen and respond to whoever was on the phone.

"Warren, can you come over? This is urgent." Paine told him, she sounded a bit concerned and worried.

"How urgent?" Warren made sure to ask her because he wasn't about to go back over there for something as stupid as she needed takeout….

"Clea urgent, so get over here."

"I'm coming." He grabbed his keys and jacket off the chair beside his bed, returned the phone to its receiver, slipped his feet into his boots, and left anxiously, the thought of Clea sent mixed temperatures through his body, and losing her would kill him…

-At Paine house-

"Is something wrong with her?" Warren asked inquisitively, and he wanted a valid explanation. Paine just looked up at him without a word.

"Hi Warren." A familiar voice murmured behind him. But when he turned around he saw Lea.

"Lea, what are you doing here?"

"I'll leave you two alone." Paine needed them to talk, beside, Lea had to confess something to him that hopefully, he would take the right way…. With that, Paine left the room.

"Warren, there's something I have to tell you." She said leading him towards a place to sit.

"I know what you're going to say."

"You do?"

"It was obvious."

"It was?"

"You already told me."

"I did?"

"Yea, you did." "You'll give up your soul so that Clea can come back."

"No….. It's not that." She said shaking her head.

"Then what is it?" he asked as he looked down at her, his tone was one of curiosity and apprehension…

"I… have Clea's soul…." She confessed knowing his exact reaction after that, so she braced herself.

"You what!" he was angered and he had lost it, he slammed her into the nearest wall possible. "Paine, she put you up to this didn't she! That little witch just didn't want me to have her back but only live in a world of pain and misery without her, I would've expected her to toy around with Clea's soul like this, but I wouldn't have expected you to, I began to trust her with Clea."

"No! Paine wouldn't do that to anyone! If it wasn't for Paine Clea would be dead, and you wouldn't have even dreamt about getting her back!"

"You liar!"

"Warren, please, you have to believe me." She said calmly, still restrained by Warren.

"Why do you think I should?"

"Because you know Clea wouldn't want you to do this, and you know I wouldn't lie to you even if you don't want to believe me."

He was slowly knocked back to reality as he released his grip on her jacket, turning away from her face, he couldn't bare to look at her after what he had done, making his anger of a possibility of something being wrong with Clea….. but somehow, an apology escaped his lips. "I'm sorry." He said motioning to the couch.

"It's alright Warren, I've watched you ever since Clea died, and to tell you the truth, you're a nervous wreck without her."

"If you only knew-"

"Don't worry, I know." She replied with assurance and comforting as she patted Warren on the shoulder.

Paine suddenly entered the room without a sound. "Lea, are you ready?"

"The question is, is Warren ready to accept Clea back into his life?" she told Paine with second doubts as to how Warren would take it, because he too had second doubts earlier…..


	75. Chapter 75

Author's last note: Thank you all for your reviews, and I'm still striving for 100 reviews before I post the last chapter, please review when you read, thanks again to all the past reviewers… I'm giving you all a week tops….. Love ya all,. Bye….


	76. LAST CHAPTER!

Last Chapter: Another version of the ending

You make me feel again

slide across my skin again

let me uncover you

to rediscover you

And I will open up

if you promise to give in

on this perfect night

let the two of us be one

We will be again another time

No matter what all the others say

'cause I would leave it all so far behind

just to be with you today

So make me feel again

feel your every breathe again

nevermind everyone

there's only me and you

We will be again, another time

no matter what all the others say

'cause I would leave it all so far behind

just to be with you today

just to be with you today

(just to be with you)

today

(just to be with you)

today

We will be again, another time

no matter what all the others say

'cause I would leave it all so far behind

just to be with you today

so,

we will be again, another time

and I will do what I need to do

to leave the others all so far behind

just so I can be (x2)

with you (x7)


End file.
